Harry Potter et les voyages en différents temps
by Hermimi
Summary: Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvent malencontreusement transporté dans le passé. Alors qu'ils retrouvent un moyen de revenir ds leur temps, mais les Maraudeurs et Lily les suivent. [SUSPENDUE]
1. Ch1 Chapitre1 : La chute déclencheuse

Harry Potter et le voyage en différents temps Auteur Original : ice queen11 Titre Original : Harry Potter and the Travel to different times Cette Histoire est une traduction. Je n'ai pas fini de lire les 30 chapitres qui ont déjà de publier, mais je trouve l'histoire assez originale, même si ça reprend la thématique des voyages dans le temps ( Ouf ! le cours de français commence à déteindre sur mon vocabulaire, pas génial ça. Lol) Enfin bref, J'espère que vous apprécierez autant que moi jusqu'à maintenant. Disclamer : Bah ! Rien ne m'appartient ( mais je voudrais ben en..) lol, y'a seulement la traduction qui est à moi. Bonne Lecture ! **************************  
  
Chapitre1 : La chute " déclencheuse " Harry était assis dans la salle commune des Griffondor avec ces deux meilleurs amis : Ron et Hermione. C'était leur cinquième année à Poudlard et ils étaient entrain d'écrire leur essai sur les loups-garous pour le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Soudainement, Ron lâcha sa plume avec frustration.  
  
"Je n'arrive pas à trouver d'autres choses à écrire et j'ai seulement fait un demi-rouleau de parchemin !" S'écria-t-il.  
  
Harry se frotta les yeux pour se réveiller. Il était fatigué et la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était dormir. Il regarda l'heure ; Il était 2h30 du matin.  
  
Hermione bailla en se frottant elle aussi les yeux. Elle avait l'air tout aussi fatiguée. Elle regarda Harry et Ron bailler. Elle soupira doucement et regarda son essai. Il était vrai qu'elle avait déjà écrit plus que les deux garçons, mais elle avait toujours besoin de davantage d'information. Elle avait seulement 1 rouleau de compléter. Ils devaient être remis pour le lendemain et s'ils le coulaient, ils étaient pris en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année.  
  
"Nous pourrions toujours descendre à la bibliothèque et voir si nous pouvons trouver quelque chose sur les loups-garous ? !" Suggéra Hermione.  
  
"Il est 2h30 Hermione ! Es-tu malade ?" S'exclama Harry.  
  
"Bien, pas vraiment, si nous sommes sous la cape d'invisibilité et que nous utilisons la carte du Maraudeur, on pourrait descendre et regarder pour de l'information ! ?" Dit Hermione.  
  
Harry pensa durant un moment et souri.  
  
"Ok, Allons-y. Je ne veux pas de retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année, considérant le fait que nous en sommes seulement à la première semaine de cours !" Répondit Harry.  
  
"Je déteste le Professeur Ombrage, elle est totalement injuste !" Se plaignit Ron.  
  
"Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui l'aime." Rétorqua Hermione alors qu'Harry quittait la pièce en courrant pour aller chercher les deux choses dont ils avaient besoin.  
  
Lorsqu'il revint, il se prit les pieds dans la cape et déboula les dernières marches. Ron et Hermione le regardèrent, inquiet.  
  
"Harry, es-tu correct ?"  
  
"Oui, oui." Murmura Harry, avant de se relever et de déprendre la cape enroulée autour de son pied.  
  
Lorsqu'il eut fini, ils se recouvrirent tous les trois de celle ci, et Harry déroula un morceau de parchemin en murmurant : "Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises." Doucement, ils firent le trajet les séparant de la bibliothèque.  
  
Lorsqu'ils y furent rendus, Harry jeta un coup d'?il à la carte du Maraudeur. Rusard était de l'autre côté du château avec Miss Teigne. Harry soupira.  
  
"Pouvons nous enlever la cape, s'il n'y a personne proche ?" Questionna Ron  
  
Harry hocha la tête. Ils retirèrent la cape et prirent des chemins différents au travers des divers rayons de la bibliothèque. ******************* Alors qu'il regardait dans quelques livres sur les loups-garous, Harry entendit une voix venant de l'extérieur de la bibliothèque. Il savait instinctivement qu'il s'agissait de Rusard. Paniqué, il essaya de rejoindre ses amis le plus rapidement possible. Il les attrapa tous deux par le poignet, les forçant à se mettre sous la cape. Vérifiant qu'ils y en étaient bien recouverts, ils se frayèrent un chemin vers la sortie.  
  
************************** Faisant leur chemin vers la tour de Griffondor, Hermione trébucha sur le bord de la cape et tomba, faisant tomber Harry et Ron dans son sillage. Malheureusement, à ce moment, Hermione avait sur elle un retourneur de temps qui s'échappa de sa robe et alla se fracasser sur les marches de l'escalier. Alors qu'il se brisait en mille morceaux, nos trois valeureux Griffondor se retrouvèrent entouré d'une grande spirale les faisant tomber dans l'inconscience.  
  
****************************** Harry fut le premier à se réveiller. Comme il ouvrait les yeux, il se vit faire face à quelqu'un de très familier, mais ne pouvait pas mettre un nom sur ce visage.  
  
"Es-tu correct, mon vieux ?" Demanda la personne qui se tenait devant lui, semblant soucieux.  
  
Harry s'assied, acquiesça, et regarda les alentours. Il reconnut tout de suite qu'ils étaient encore dans leur bon vieux Poudlard.  
  
"Harry est-ce que c'est toi ?" Harry reconnu la voix comme étant celle d'Hermione.  
  
En voulant se retourner, son regard tomba sur le garçon qui lui ressemblait tant, qui se tenait devant sa meilleure amie.  
  
"Es-tu correcte ? Tu semble avoir fait une drôle de chute." Dit le garçon.  
  
"Harry, oh t'es correct !" Répondit Hermione, serrant le sozi d'Harry dans ses bras.  
  
"Hermione, je suis ici." Parla finalement Harry.  
  
Hermione le regarda et resta bouche bée.  
  
"Attend une minute, si t'es là, alors qui est-ce ?"  
  
"Euh ! , Je suis James." Répondit le garçon en rougissant.  
  
"Oh ! . Désolée." Rougissant encore plus, se rendant compte de son erreur.  
  
"Nah ! C'est beau." Faisant un geste comme de quoi il acceptait ses excuses. "Ron s'est-il réveillé jusqu'à présent ?" Demanda Hermione.  
  
"Pense pas." Répondit un autre garçon qui se tenait lui devant Ron.  
  
Harry et Hermione ouvrirent la bouche.  
  
"P..Pro.fesseur Lupin ?" Demanda une Hermione sidérée.  
  
Le garçon se tourna vers Hermione, semblant confus.  
  
"Qui est professeur ?"  
  
"Oh ! .. !Euh ! Personne."  
  
"Harry ? Hermione ?" Entendit-on soudainement, alors que Ron s'asseyant en se frottant les yeux. "Où sommes-nous ?"  
  
"Nous sommes à Poudlard, ne t'inquiète pas." Dit Harry en souriant.  
  
Les trois garçons se tenant devant Harry, Ron et Hermione sourirent à leur tour et leur tendirent la main pour les aider à se relever, gestes qu'ils acceptèrent avec plaisir.  
  
"Merci de votre aide."  
  
"Pas de problème." Dit James.  
  
"Euh, je ne voudrais pas offenser personne, mais toi et Harry vous vous ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau." Constata Ron, regardant Harry et James.  
  
"Ouais, maintenant qu'il est réveiller, il te ressemble encore plus, James." Dit le garçon aux cheveux noirs.  
  
"Qui êtes-vous ?" Demanda Hermione.  
  
"Je suis James Potter."  
  
"Sirius Black, à votre service."  
  
"Et moi, Rémus Lupin."  
  
Soudainement, les trois garçons dévisagèrent nos trois compagnons qui se tenaient là, la bouche grande ouverte.  
  
"M. Mais c'est impossible." S'écria Ron.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ?" Demanda James.  
  
"Que tu sois viv."  
  
"Ouch ! Hermione ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?" Demanda Ron, fâché en se frottant la tête.  
  
Harry comprenant ce qui arrivait, fit un signe à Hermione et se retourna vers les trois autres.  
  
"Ravis de vous connaître. Je suis Harry Poor. Ron Weasel !" Dit Ron Hermione Granger. Répondit-elle, en souriant.  
  
"Enchanté. Alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Je ne me souviens pas de vous avoir vu au dîner ou dans n'importe quel cours." Dit Sirius, se tournant vers les autres qui acquiesçaient à leur tour.  
  
"Nous venons tout juste d'être transférer et nous nous sommes comme un peu perdus, nous nous devons de voir le Directeur pour que nous puissions, au moins, avoir une place où dormir." Répondit Hermione, en regardant les autres qui acquiescèrent.  
  
"Je vois, eh bien, vous pouvez rester dans la tour de Griffondor si vous voulez." Proposa Sirius  
  
"Oh! Aussi, je me demandais juste, . en quelle année sommes-nous ?" Demanda Ron soudainement.  
  
"Vous avez dû vous cogner très fort ! Nous sommes en l'an 1975 (T/N : Dans l'histoire originale c'est écrit 1979, mais j'ajuste en temps réel où l'histoire serait censée se dérouler réellement) pourquoi cette question ?" Demanda Rémus.  
  
Ron resta sans voix, mais fut rapidement remplacé par un coup dans l'estomac par Hermione.  
  
"Oh! C'est vrai, merci".  
  
"Hey, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez là ?" Demanda Sirius en pointant sur la cape d'invisibilité et la carte du Maraudeur qui étaient dans les mains d'Harry.  
  
Harry s'empressa de cacher la carte dans sa robe.  
  
"Euh, c'est une cape." Dit Harry.  
  
Rémus et James éclatèrent de rire.  
  
"T'es tellement stupide Patmol!" Rétorqua James en riant.  
  
Sirius fit une moue.  
  
"Bien, c'est juste que ça ne me semblait pas être une cape normale pour moi, essaye-la." Demanda alors Sirius à Harry.  
  
"Oh. euh.." Harry regarda vers Ron et Hermione pour du support.  
  
"Oh met la Harry, ils peuvent aussi bien le savoir." Dit Hermione, semblant battu.  
  
Harry soupira et mit la cape. Sirius, Rémus et James retinrent leurs souffles comme la réalité les frappa.  
  
"Hey, il a une cape d'invisibilité, tout comme toi Cornedrue !" Dit Rémus, étonné.  
  
Harry retira la cape et essaya de la rentrer dans sa robe. Il réussit, heureusement.  
  
"Alors, que faites-vous en dehors du lit, à . 3hrs du matin ?"  
  
James, Sirius et Rémus se regardèrent, inconfortable et regardèrent le plafond comme s'il y était apparu quelque chose d'intéressant.  
  
"Euh, il n'y a pas vraiment de raison."  
  
Ron haussa les sourcils alors qu'il regardait les Maraudeurs.  
  
"Ok, vous pouvez être étrange, mais il y a sûrement une raison pour laquelle vous êtes en dehors de la salle commune à cette heure." Dit immédiatement Harry.  
  
"Quoi ?" Demanda Ron regardant son meilleur ami.  
  
"Tu ressemble tant à Hermione quand tu parles de même."  
  
Ron rougit et regarda Harry.  
  
"Je ne te parlerai plus JAMAIS si tu redis encore que je lui ressemble." Rétorqua Ron en pointant Hermione, semblant dégouté.  
  
Hermione, d'un autre point de vue, semblait offensée.  
  
"Qui est-elle ? La mère du chat ?" (T/N J'ai pas très bien compris ce bout là lol). Demanda Hermione, faisant rire Harry, James, Sirius et Rémus. " Et aussi, Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à me ressembler ? Au moins si tu me ressemblais, ça voudrait dire que pour une fois dans ta vie tu aurais peut- être des sentiments Ron ! "  
  
Ron regarda Hermione et vice-versa. Harry, sentant la pression monter, préféra intervenir.  
  
"Alors pouvons nous aller à la tour des Gryffondor ?" Demanda Harry, " Avant que ces deux là décident de s'entre tuer ? "  
  
Malheureusement, Ron entendit.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par : Avant que ces deux là décident de s'entre tuer ?" Questionna Ron.  
  
Harry murmura quelque chose et regarda Ron en souriant.  
  
"Rien. Allons-y, suivez-nous jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor, avant qu'un professeur nous tombe dessus." Dit James et tout le monde acquiesça.  
  
Alors qu'ils marchaient, James posa une question à Harry.  
  
"En quelle année êtes-vous ?"  
  
"Nous sommes en cinquième, et vous ?" Demanda immédiatement Harry.  
  
"Même chose" ! Sourit James.  
  
"Vraiment ? Ça va être une année intéressante. On devrait vous montrer tout de suite les personnes à qui il vaut mieux pas se frotter, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez devenir nos ennemis." Dit Sirius  
  
"Patmol!" S'exclama James.  
  
" Ne dit pas quelque chose comme ça! " Désolé! Dit Sirius," Alors, dans quelle maison souhaitez-vous être? Il y a 4 maisons nommées ."  
  
"...Serdaigle, Serpentard, Poufsouffle et Griffondor, nous savons! Répondit rapidement Hermione. Comment vous savez ? Demanda un Rémus, confus.  
  
"J'ai lu à propos de ça dans l'Histoire de Poudlard." Répliqua Hermione.  
  
" Je l'ai lu parce que les garçons sont trop stupides pour ouvrir maintenant un livre et le lire.  
  
" Hey! S'exclamèrent Ron et Harry, " On n'est pas stupide. "  
  
Hermione ria.  
  
"Alors pourquoi vous ne vous prenez pas un livre et le lire pour une fois ?"  
  
"Les livres ne m'attirent pas." Rétorqua Ron.  
  
"Même chose pour moi." Répondit Harry à son tour.  
  
Hermione soupira.  
  
"Vous êtes impossible, tous les deux !"  
  
"Nous le savons !" Dit Harry.  
  
"Alors dans quelle maison voulez-vous être ?" Demanda James, en interrompant leur conversation.  
  
"Gryffondor, bien sûr !" Répondirent tous les trois à l'unisson.  
  
"Whoa! Ok, ÇA c'était étrange." S'exclama Sirius.  
  
"Hey! Nous sommes rendus !" Dit James, faisant arrêter tout le monde et regarder au tableau de la Grosse Dame.  
  
"Mot de passe ?" Demanda-t-elle.  
  
"Jelly Beans." Répondit Rémus et le portrait s'ouvrit.  
  
Tous les 6 entrèrent dans la salle commune.  
  
"Je crois que vous allez devoir dormir sur les divans pour ce soir et demain nous avertirons le Professeur Dumbledore de votre arrivée." Dit Rémus et tout le monde acquiesça. "On se voit demain matin !"  
  
Et là dessus, les 3 Maraudeurs montèrent les escaliers menant à leur dortoir. ********************** Reviews SVP 


	2. Ch2 La rencontre avec Dumbledore

Salut à tous! Je tiens à m'excuser du retard de la suite, mais bon les fins de session et tout le tralala avec le temps des fêtes, j'ai pas eu vraiment le temps. Donc, j'ai décidé de consacrée entièrement ma soirée afin que vous ailliez un nouveau chapitre avant le nouvel an! Wow! 2004, déjà! Il me semble que je me rappelle quand j'étais petite que je me disais que c'était loin les années 2000 et le moment où j'allais enfin avoir 18 ans. ( Bon la vla qui deviens nostalgique ::P)Anyway!Bon je tiens à vous remercier pour les reviews que vous m'avez envoyez. Malgré les nombreux pestant contre mes dialogues difficiles à lire, je tiens juste à préciser que c'est lors du transfert sur ff.net que ça la tout bousiller. J'ai corrigé le Chapitre 1, pour ceux qui aimeraient le relire dans une meilleure disposition.  
  
Donc les réponses au Reviews:  
  
sakura+li-fan : Euh Salut! Bien merci pour ton review, malgré qu'il est quelque peu difficile à suivre... Enfin voici la suite!  
  
celine.s : Salut, Merci pour ton Review, Voici la suite!  
  
lisia : Salut toi! Je sais que la réaction du trio face aux Maraudeurs est .. comment pourrait-on dire... quelque peu décevante! Ça je suis d'accord. Mais je tiens à te rappeler que je ne fais que traduire. Pour ce qui est des dialogues, il s'agit simplement d'un petit problème de transfert comme je l'ai précisé plus haut. Enfin cela devrait être régler pour ce chapitre- ci! Voici la suite et merci pour ton commentaire!  
  
Emma: Salut à toi! J'espère que la suite de l'histoire va te plaire. Désolée s'il te semble que je suis encore proche de l'anglais, j'essaie quand même de faire mon possible. De plus, je travaille beaucoup avec le même type de vocabulaire que j'utilise à l'écrit autant à l'école qu'ailleurs et ça n'avais pas réellement causer de trouble jusqu'à maintenant. Je ne veux pas être méchante, mais tout le monde à droit à son opinion et je vais faire plus "attention" la prochaine fois. Merci pour ta critique à ce propos c'est assez constructif! Bon j'arrête mon "méméring". Et je me pose la question est-ce que ton PS était une genre de proposition?:P Voici la suite, en espérant que tu apprécie!  
  
luna: Salut, Merci pour ta review! Voici la suite comme demandée!  
  
Mystina : Bonjour ( Lol j'ai décider de changer de mot d'introduction :P) Comme précisé plus haut je suis désolée pour la mise en page du premier chapitre. Le problème devrais être réglé dans celui-ci. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que fait Ombrage là! Je pourrai poser la question à l'auteur. Peut- être a t'elle décider de conserver certains spoilers du tome 5, et que son histoire collait plus si ses personnages étaient en cinquième, mais bon ce ne sont que des suppositions. Donc je te remercie tout de même pour tes commentaires, ils sont appréciés. Voici la suite en espérant que tu apprécie tout autant!  
  
Deedlit : Bonsoir plutôt :P Merci de dire que tu apprécies ma traduction.... tu devrais peut-être me taper les doigts pour que je me mette d'avantage à travailler sur celle de la tienne.... Mais le problème c'est qu'il faut que je me trouve un nouveau correcteur puisque tu m'as parler que Mia ne pouvait plus. Anw! Ok, ok faut que je sorte une autre parole du film ça fais longtemps que j'en ai po sortie une :P ( lol ya a peu près juste toi qui va comprendre pourquoi:P) Ok laquelle je met... Père, vous avez le don de double vue, dites moi ce que vous avez vu pour moi? Il n'y a rien pour toi ici, Arwen, Rien sauf la mort. Vous avez vu mon enfant. ( Enfin c'est un résumé de la scène avec ce que je me souviens :P) Bon revenons à nos moutons! Bravo à la première qui à trouver le réel problème ! lol désolée fallais que ça sorte. Enfin bref. Merci pour ta review, Lâche pas ton beau travail dans tes 2 fics. Et j'espère que t'as eu une bonne note dans ton examen dont tu parlais. See Yah mi dear :P  
  
satell: Allo Vérou! (enfin si tu permet:P) Merci d'avoir lu mon chapitre! Celui-ci devrait être mieux question mise en page! Donc voici la suite et bon voyage à Miami! ( Chanceuse....)  
  
Voici maintenannnnnttttt (lol) le chapitre! ******************** Chapitre 2: La rencontre avec Dumbledore  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla en sentant quelqu'un sauter sur le divan où il était couché. Il vit qu'il s'agissait d'un James sautant et criant.  
  
"Réveilles-toi espèce de marmotte, aujourd'hui c'est un autre jour!"  
  
Harry se tourna alors vers Ron et Hermione pour les trouver déjà levés et habillés, riant de James.  
  
"Quelle heure est-il?" Demanda Harry en baillant.  
  
"Sept heures trente, mais nous devons descendre plus tôt dans la Grande salle afin de lui parler de votre arrivée." Répondit alors James.  
  
"Ok, et James, est-ce que c'est possible d'arrêter de sauter sur le divan maintenant que je suis réveillé?"  
  
James arrêta alors de sauter en rougissant. ( T/N Il me semble que ça ne serait pas dans les habitudes de James de rougir pour ça, mais je ne fais que traduire :P)  
  
"Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je le faisais encore," murmura-t-il, alors que Sirius, Rémus et un autre garçon partaient à rire.  
  
"Qui est-ce?" Demanda Ron en pointant le garçon qui se tenait au côtés de Rémus.  
  
"Salut! Je suis Peter Pettigrew!" Répondit Peter, en les saluant gentiment.  
  
Harry figea sur place et fit sont possible afin de ne pas le dévisager. Malheureusement, Ron et Hermione le faisait déjà et sans tentative apparente de s'en empêcher de le faire.  
  
"Euh... Est-ce que j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose de travers?" Couina Peter.  
  
"Non, pas du tout" Répondit James en regardant Ron et Hermione de façon suspecte.  
  
"Enfin, je ne crois pas."  
  
"Il n'a rien fait," Rétorqua Ron, avec, malgré tout, un léger soupçon de haine dans la voix.  
  
"Ron, on dirait que tu as faim, on devrait peut-être descendre déjeuner (Petit-déjeuner pour les Européens.) Ajouta rapidement Harry,  
  
Tout le monde le regardèrent et acquiescèrent.  
  
"Manger, J'ai besoin de manger!" S'écria Sirius.  
  
Rémus soupira d'exaspération.  
  
"Patmol, tout ce à quoi tu pense c'est manger."  
  
Harry se mordit les lèvres afin de ne pas rire. Le Sirius qu'il connaissait devenait quelque fois encore excité au mot nourriture. ********************* En se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle, il croisèrent Dumbledore.  
  
"Bonjour Albus (T/N ...) C'est fantastique de vous revoir. Merveilleuse journée, n'est-ce pas?" Dit Sirius d'un ton joyeux, alors que tous les autres partirent à rire.  
  
Les yeux de Dumbledore étincelèrent.  
  
"Bonjour à vous aussi Monsieur Black. Oui, c'est une merveilleuse journée, en effet."  
  
Il repartit alors vers la Grande Salle, mais s'arrêta en apercevant Harry, Ron et Hermione.  
  
"Bonjour, je ne crois pas que l'on s'est déjà rencontrés; Qui êtes-vous?  
  
"Nous, ... nous sommes des étudiants transférés. Nous,... euh devons vous parler Professeur. " Répondit un Harry nerveux.  
  
"Oh! Bien, alors suivez moi à mon bureau, nous serons mieux pour parler là- bas."  
  
Dumbledore se dirigea alors vers son bureau suivit par Harry, Ron et Hermione. ******************* En entrant dans son bureau, Dumbledore agita sa baguette et fit apparaître deux chaises supplémentaires.  
  
"Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plait!"  
  
Lorsqu'ils furent confortablement installés, Hermione se décida à parler.  
  
"Euh.. Professeur, je crois que nous devons vous dire, mes amis et moi,... que nous venons du futur et que nous nous sommes retrouver ici sans le vouloir. Je crois que c'est à cause de mon Retourneur de temps..." Hermione sortit alors le Retourneur de temps désormais brisé qui était autour de son cou. " Je crois qu'il s'est brisé quand nous sommes tombés." Dit Hermione prudemment.  
  
Dumbledore les regarda, surpris. Il n'avait clairement pas imaginer ça. Il acquiesça et dit:  
  
"Continue"  
  
"Donc, Je suis Hermione Granger, et eux ce sont mes amis," Hermione pointa Harry et Ron." Ron Weasley et... " Hermione s'arrêta et regarda Harry.  
  
"Et je suis Harry Potter."  
  
Dumbledore regarda Harry, étonné.  
  
"Harry Potter? Quelqu'un comme le fils de James Potter?" Harry acquiesça pour confirmer les soupçons de Dumbledore.  
  
"Vraiment?! C'est intéressant, devrais-je dire, malgré le fait que je ne devrais pas être surpris."  
  
"Pourquoi est-ce intéressant, Professeur?"  
  
Dumbledore agita sa main, signifiant que ce n'était rien.  
  
"Ce n'est rien; C'est juste que je n'avais pas réaliser que James Potter, un de mes plus brillant étudiant, finirait par avoir un enfant."  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione le regardèrent, confus. Dumbledore, en voyant leur air décida de continuer.  
  
" Il a toujours dit que les enfants étaient trop dur à endurer et à s'occuper.  
  
"Oh!" S'exclamèrent les trois cinquième année, comprenant finalement où il voulait en venir.  
  
Harry grimaça.  
  
"Professeur Dumbledore, nous avons changé nos nom de famille, mais quelques personnes trouvent déjà que James et moi nous nous ressemblons comme des jumeaux."  
  
Dumbledore acquiesça.  
  
"Je me dois de dire, qu'au départ, je croyais que tu étais James, mais j'ai alors remarqué la couleur de tes yeux et j'ai immédiatement su que tu n'était pas lui." Dit Dumbledore, les yeux étincelants, " Est-ce que je peux demander qui est ta mère, Harry?  
  
Harry hésita pendant un moment et regarda Ron et Hermione. Ils acquiescèrent en souriant.  
  
"Ça ne peut pas faire grand mal de vous le dire, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Harry.  
  
Dumbledore fit un mouvement négatif de la tête.  
  
"Non, pas tant que je ne leur dis pas, ce que je doute que je ferais."  
  
Harry grimaça, et dit:  
  
"Ma mère c'est Lily Evans. "  
  
Encore une fois, Dumbledore sembla surpris.  
  
"Lily Evans? Vraiment?"  
  
"Pourquoi est-ce si surprenant?" Demanda Harry.  
  
"Bien, c'est juste que Lily ne semble pas vraiment apprécier James pour le moment. Elle dit qu'elle le trouve 'plutôt gênant', et si je peux me permettre, il peut l'être à quelques moment."  
  
Harry sourit.  
  
"Quels sont vos noms alors?" Demanda Dumbledore  
  
"Je suis Harry Poor" ( T/N Tellement différent....)  
  
"Ron Weasel"  
  
"Et j'ai juste conserver mon nom comme il est, Professeur." Dumbledore acquiesça.  
  
"Alors, dans quelle maison êtes-vous supposés être? Je suppose que vous étiez tous à Poudlard, suis-je correct?"  
  
"Oui"  
  
"Nous étions tous à Gryffondor" Répondit Ron.  
  
Dumbledore acquiesça de nouveau.  
  
"Malheureusement, je devrai tout de même vous refaire passer sous le Choixpeau au déjeuner, autrement les gens se demanderaient pourquoi vous avez été placé à Gryffondor, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire." Le trio acquiessa doucement.  
  
Dumbledore remarqua alors qu'Harry avait pâlit.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry?"  
  
"Bien, c'est juste que lors de ma première année à Poudlard, le Choixpeau a dit, que j'aurais eu ma place a Serpentard, mais je crois que c'est à cause des pouvoirs de Voldemort qui m'ont été transférés quand j'étais bébé."  
  
L'expression sur le visage de Ron changea et Dumbledore semblait furieux.  
  
"Voldemort?" Questionna-t-il d'un ton furieux. ( T/N oui ça fais beaucoup de furieux)  
  
"Euh, Oui"  
  
Harry réalisa alors pourquoi Dumbledore sembla suspecter quelque chose et tenta de recoriger la situation.  
  
"Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez, Professeur! Aucun de nous travaillent pour lui!"  
  
Dumbledore sembla relaxer durant une minute, et son regard se glaça de nouveau.  
  
"Et comment suis-je censer vous faire confiance?"  
  
"C'est vrai Professeur! Nous ne l'aimons pas! Il a essayer de tuer Harry alors qu'il était bébé et en faisant ça, il a tuer James et Lily. Mais lorsqu'il se tourna vers Harry, le sort se retourna contre lui. Personne ne sait comment il a survécu, mais quand s'est arrivé, Harry s'en tira avec seulement une cicatrice sur son front. Tout ce qu'on vous dit est vrai, Monsieur! Harry, montre lui ta cicatrice!"  
  
Dumbledore se tourna pour voir Harry relever la mèche de cheveux révélant ainsi sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Dumbledore l'étudia durant un moment, et se détendit.  
  
"Je vous crois Miss Granger. Je suis désolé à propos de ma réaction un peu plus tôt, mais avec l'accroissement du pouvoir de Voldemort, il est difficile de dire qui est de quel bord!"  
  
"Je me battrai toujours pour le bien! Il n'est absolument PAS question que je me batte de son côté à lui! Il a tué mes parents!" Dit Harry, la fureur augmentant dans sa voix.  
  
"Je te crois Harry. Maintenant, pouvons nous descendre dans la Grande Salle, vous pourrez alors repasser sous le Choixpeau. Je ne veux pas offenser personne, c'est juste que je commence à avoir faim et je suis sûr que vous trois aussi!" Ajouta Dumbledore en souriant.  
  
Trois grognement d'estomac répondirent à sa question.  
  
"Alors, dirigeons nous vers la Grande Salle"  
  
Sur ce, Harry, Ron et Hermione s'y dirigèrent, prêt à passer sous le Choixpeau à nouveau.  
  
*******************  
  
Merci d'avoir lu - Review SVP 


	3. Ch3 Répartition, Bataille, Quidditch et ...

Salut à vous tous! Donc un nouveau cadeau du nouvel an. Je ne pensais pas que la traduction du trois se ferait aussi rapidement. Mais je me suis dit tant qu'à y être aussi bien le terminer avant le nouvel an. Comme ça je vais pouvoir souhaiter au lecteur une Bonne Année remplis de tout ce qu'ils désirent ! Et aussi de leur dire de faire attention à eux ! Enfin bref. Je veux aussi préciser que je m'excuse si je radote quelque peu dans mes RAR cette fois-ci. Mettons juste que depuis les 48 dernières heures j'ai deux heures de sommeil dans le corps et il se peut qu'il y ait certains commentaires qui ont sortent croche ou encore que je parle pour ne rien dire. Mais enfin, c'est la vie. Allez A+ Disclamer: Rien n'est à moi. Tout à JRK... (C'est dans ces moments la qu'on voudrait avoir un retourneur de temps pour aller y prendre son idée : P (Joke) Ouais bon, mais si j'ai besoin d'un retourneur de temps, faut qu'elle ait écrit le livre pour que ça puisse exister afin que j'aille lui prendre son idée, mais si je retourne dans le passé grâce à son idée et que je lui prends, est-ce que c'est moi qui vais dans le passé me voler ma propre idée ou bien ça fais que rien existe pis que... arggg les paradoxes sont trop cérébraux pour ma condition ce soir. lol! C'est le fun réussir à se mêler soi-même) . ***************** celine.s : Salut toi! Je suis contente que tu sembles apprécier, malgré que quelques fois, c'est difficile à suivre. Enfin pour Dumbledore, notre trio sait qu'il peut lui faire confiance. Bien sur, la volonté d'une personne est toujours porté à vouloir influencer le cours du futur, mais en réalité peut-être pense-t-il que cela doit se passer ainsi et qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. Si tu trouve qu'ils se confessent vite à Dumbledore, tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises croit moi! Merci pour ta review, même si ma réponse peut sembler quelque peu confuse parfois! See Yah!  
  
honetreviewer: Salut à toi! Toi t'as dû lire le premier chapitre quelques minutes avant qu'il soit changé! Enfin, si tu veux le relire, c'est tout arrangé maintenant et il est quelque peu plus lisible. Merci pour ton commentaire, dit toi que toutes les critiques ne sont pas toujours bonnes peu importe ce que toi t'en pense. Regardent juste au cinéma. La majorité des critiques peuvent déclarer que le film est un chef d'?uvre et il y en a un dans le tas qui va arriver et qui va dire que c'était une nullité. Enfin, je te dis ça seulement parce que tu semblais t'inquiéter au fait que je le prenne mal! Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui prend mal la critique, au contraire, je prends ça plutôt pour un bénéfice. Ça permet ainsi de voir nos erreurs et ainsi de pouvoir les corriger en vu de moins les répétés ailleurs. Il faut savoir prendre la vie avec philosophie! ( Mautadit Cégep qui déteint sur moi. Ce n'est pas drôle être en vacances et penser au cours de philo :P Pourquoi je te raconte ça aussi ?! ) Allez Ciao  
  
Lisia: Salut, Oui, je suis québécoise, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il y a beaucoup d'expressions que tu n'as jamais entendues. Je suis désolée pour ça. Je tente de faire mon possible afin que ce soit le plus compréhensible possible. Ça ne veut absolument rien dire qu'un français est vieux comparativement à un autre. Il est peut-être préférable de conserver une langue un peu plus âgée et l'adapter à son temps plutôt que de la bourrer d'anglicismes comme ils le font en Europe. Je ne veux pas chialer contre les Européens, c'est simplement un fait que je relate. Parlant de quelque peu difficile à lire. Je ne sais pas quelle langue c'est, mais tes reviews prennent un drôle de forme quand tu me les envois avec des @ et des c de copyright partout. Enfin Bref. Je trouve que je sonne chialeuse dans cette RAR. Désolée, ce n'était pas mon intention. Enfin Merci pour ta review. Et voici la suite comme demandée. Byebye  
  
Harry Gryffondor: Bonsoir! Merci pour ton review. Et si le résumé te tien en haleine, bien voici la suite! J'espère qu'elle te plaira! Allez À Bientôt!  
  
petites sorcières: Allo! Tu ne seras pas déçu. Ouais bon, c'est comme te dire ce qui s'en vient ça! lol. Enfin j'espère que ça te plaira. :-)  
  
Brenda: Héhé Salut ! Je suis contente que tu adores. Tu ne seras pas déçu si tu es une fan des voyages dans le temps autant du sens Harry et compagnie vont dans le passé et les Maraudeurs vont dans le futur puisqu'il y a les deux dans celle-ci. Je l'ai choisi un peu pour ça puisque le voyage se fait dans les deux sens. Enfin bref! J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant ce chapitre. Beco amico!  
  
AnoDevils: Salut à toi! Je suis bien contente que ma fic sur les voyages dans le temps te plaise, puisque tu dis que ce n'est pas un genre que tu apprécies. Enfin, j'espère que tu continueras à aimer et je vais aller jeter un coup d'?il aux tiennes comme demandé. Salut bien et à bientôt !  
  
LeDjiNn: Allo! Si tu trouves l'histoire abracadabrante à ce stade si tu n'as pas fini lol. Enfin, j'espère que je pourrai te la faire aimer un jour au courant de l'histoire. Ciao.  
  
*********************** Chapitre 3 : Répartition, Bataille, Quidditch et Métamorphose!  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione s'avancèrent doucement vers l'avant de la Grande Salle, où était déposer le Choixpeau sur son tabouret. Le silence se fit lorsqu'ils se tournèrent vers les autres afin qu'ils puissent les voir. Dumbledore se leva alors, sourit et ouvrit les bras.  
  
"Bon matin tout le monde. La nuit dernière, ces trois étudiants ont été transférés ici et avant de passer à toute autre chose, nous devons les répartir dans leur maison. J'espère que vous ferez tout en votre pouvoir afin qu'ils se sentent bienvenue. Commençons donc... Miss Granger, si vous voulez bien passer sous le Choixpeau"  
  
Hermione se dépêcha alors d'aller mettre le chapeau. Après quelques minutes de silence, il s'écria...  
  
"GRYFFONDOR!"  
  
Tout le monde assis à la table des Gryffondor applaudirent fortement. Hermione se précipita alors vers la table et si assied.  
  
"Mr. Weasel"  
  
Ron marcha vers le Choixpeau et l'enfonça sur sa tête. Il s'écria presque instantanément:  
  
"GRYFFONDOR!"  
  
Une fois encore, la table des Gryffondor retentit en applaudissement.  
  
"Et finalement le dernier mais non le moindre, Mr. Poor"  
  
Harry prit le Choixpeau et le plaça sur sa tête. Comme la dernière fois, celui-ci lui tomba devant les yeux. Il entendait le Choixpeau murmurer dans son oreille.  
  
"Ah! Le jeune Mr. Potter. Je vois que vous vous êtes accidentellement retrouvé perdu dans le temps à cause d'un Retourneur de temps, comme Mr. Weasley et Miss Granger. Comme je t'ai dis quatre ans plus tôt, tu aurais ta place chez les Serpentards, je le vois dans ta tête et Serpentard serait la meilleure maison pour t'aider"  
  
Harry se mit alors à chuchoter.  
  
"S'il vous plait, Non! Pas Serpentard! Placez-moi à Gryffondor! C'est la maison à laquelle j'appartiens!"  
  
Le Choixpeau entendit cela et soupira.  
  
"Très bien alors, si ce n'est pas Serpentard, c'est mieux que ce soit... GRYFFONDOR!  
  
Comme le Choixpeau criait le dernier mot, Harry soupira de soulagement. Il était dans la maison à laquelle il appartenait avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Maintenant, il pourrait essayer de passer davantage de temps avec son père et ses trois meilleurs amis. Il pourrait aussi d'une certaine façon essayer de s'entendre avec Lily.  
  
Il se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors, serrant les mains de James, Sirius, Rémus, Peter et même celle de Lily. Deux autres filles qu'Harry ne connaissait pas lui ont aussi serré la main.  
  
"Félicitation à vous trois! Nous avons trois nouveaux Gryffondor avec nous!" Dit Lily  
  
Tous les Serpentards les regardaient d'un ?il méchant.  
  
"Et j'espère que vous ferez tout pour qu'ils se sentent bienvenus!" Rajouta- t-elle en s'adressant aux autres.  
  
"D'une certaine façon, j'ai l'impression que nous ne serons pas bienvenus par mis les Serpentards!" Dit Harry en s'adressant à Ron et Hermione qui se mirent à rire.  
  
"Maintenant que ceci est fait, le déjeuner peu commencer!"  
  
Presque instantanément, la nourriture apparut sur les tables. Sirius et James attrapaient tous ce qu'ils pouvaient et commencèrent à s'empiffrer. Harry les regarda, surpris.  
  
"Comment faites-vous pour manger autant?"  
  
"Bien nous sommes des garçons en pleine croissance et nous avons besoin de manger!" Répondit Sirius avant d'avaler le restant de son jus de citrouille et de prendre une bouchée dans son toast. Hermione regarda son assiette et la repoussa, dégoûtée.  
  
"Ils m'ont coupé l'appétit." Gémit-elle.  
  
Ron éclata de rire.  
  
" Hey, je viens de réaliser quelque chose! Nous avons besoin d'un nouvel attrapeur pour notre prochain match de samedi! S'exclama James.  
  
Ron et Hermione sourirent.  
  
"Vous avez besoin d'un attrapeur, hein? Eh! bien, quelle coïncidence! Vous en regardez justement un!"  
  
"Hein? Qui? " Questionna Sirius.  
  
"Harry. Bien sur! Dans notre ancienne école, il était attrapeur et il n'a jamais perdu un seul match!"  
  
James, Sirius, Rémus et Peter regardèrent Harry, incertains.  
  
"Es-tu sur?" Dit James, semblant douter, "Enfin, je veux dire sans vouloir t'offenser!"  
  
"Pourquoi Harry ne nous montrerait pas ce dont il est capable à la fin des cours de la journée? Je vous le dis, il est absolument extraordinaire!" S'exclama Ron.  
  
Harry rougit.  
  
"Ron, je ne suis pas si bon que ça!  
  
Hermione prit la parole.  
  
"Harry, cesse d'être modeste! Tu es excellent et tu le sais très bien! Je suis sure que tu feras l'équipe!  
  
Harry rougit de plus belle, enfin si c'était possible de l'être plus que ce qu'il était avant!  
  
"Très bien alors, après les cours, nous verrons bien de quoi tu es fait!" Dit James en souriant.  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Hey Lily! Est-ce que tu va venir me regarder?" Demanda James, se tournant vers la jolie rousse qui était assise à ses côtés.  
  
Lily lui lança un regard noir.  
  
"Je vais y aller, mais seulement pour voir de quoi Harry est capable. Je ne te regarderai pas toi! Tu es seulement une tête enflée! Dit Lily en se retournant pour poursuivre sa conversation avec ses amies.  
  
"Bien, je suis très insulté!" Rétorqua James, essayant d'avoir l'air offensé.  
  
Harry sourie.  
  
"Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas?  
  
James le regarda, pris au dépourvu.  
  
"Comment tu le sais?  
  
"C'est quelque peu évident!" Dit Ron en souriant. "Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry était pareille avec Cho!"  
  
"NON, c'est pas vrai! Et en plus, je n'ai même pas le béguin pour elle!"  
  
"Oh que oui! Si non, pourquoi quand tu lui as demandé pour aller avec toi au bal en quatrième, tu n'arrivais pas à aligner deux mots correctement?"  
  
Harry regarda Ron, embarrassé.  
  
"Comment tu as su ça?"  
  
Ron souria.  
  
"J'ai mes sources! Disons simplement que c'est bien parfois d'avoir une s?ur!"  
  
"Tu as envoyé Ginny m'espionner!" Dit Harry avec un regard outragé. "Ta propre s?ur! Celle qui m'aime bien?!"  
  
Le sourire de Ron diminua.  
  
"Comment tu sais ça?"  
  
"Oh!... J'ai mes sources!" Harry se mit à rire.  
  
Hermione soupira, exaspérée.  
  
"Vous deux, vous agissez comme des frères. C'est effrayant à la fin!"  
  
"Je voudrais tant qu'on le soit. Je suis enfant unique et ça semble devoir rester comme ça, à moins que mes parents reviennent à la vie."  
  
Ron eu un sourire pathétique.  
  
"Ne t'inquiète pas, je peux être ton frère à temps partiel si tu veux!  
  
Harry souria.  
  
"Très bien alors, c'est cool!  
  
*************************  
  
( Assez étrange à partir de maintenant car Mr. Weasley entre dans l'histoire et semble être un étudiant. Bon, s'est pas vraiment si étrange que ça, mais si on considère l'âge de ses enfants en temps réel, ça pourrait l'être assez! Enfin, c'est pas moi qui écrit :P)  
  
Après le déjeuner, les Maraudeurs, Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la tour des Gryffondor, mais sur leur chemin, ils croisèrent une bande de Serpentard qui entouraient quelque chose que personne ne pouvait identifier. Il y en avait un que Harry, Ron et Hermione reconnurent comme étant Lucius Malefoy. Il semblait être le leader du groupe.  
  
"Allez Weasley, Est-ce que tu es si pauvre que tu as vendu ta langue?"  
  
Tous les Serpentards partirent à rire. Harry et Hermione regardèrent vers Ron, question de précaution. Il semblait furieux. Il parti en coup de vent vers les Serpentards.  
  
"Ron! NON!" Cria Hermione.  
  
"Oh! Eh! Qu'est-ce que vous pensez que vous faites? Cria Ron.  
  
Les Serpentards se tournèrent vers lui.  
  
"Oh, C'est Weasel! Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"  
  
"Que vous lui fichiez la paix! Cria Ron.  
  
On pouvait maintenant apercevoir des cheveux roux, des tâches de rousseurs et aussi des lunettes au travers des jambes des Serpentards. C'était définitivement Arthur Weasley et d'après ce que Ron pouvait voir, ils l'avaient battu.  
  
Ron sorti sa baguette et la pointa sur Lucius.  
  
"Je t'avertis! Laisse le tranquille!"  
  
La voix de Ron tremblait de rage.  
  
Lucius souria et se tourna pour observer Arthur se lever. Il sortit sa baguette et envoya valser Arthur sur le mur d'en face.  
  
Ron perdit le restant de contrôle qu'il avait sur lui-même et pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur Malefoy en criant "Expelliarmus!" ce qui l'envoya dans les airs, perdant sa baguette qui tomba entre les mains de Ron.  
  
"Ron, arrête ça!  
  
Mais Ron n'écoutait pas.  
  
"Rictusempra!" Cria t'il, continuant son attaque sur Malefoy qui se remettait à peine du premier sort.  
  
Arthur se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers les Maraudeurs, qui se tenait tout près. Harry qui pensait que Ron aurait peut-être besoin d'aide, se tenait à ses côtés et avait sorti sa baguette.  
  
"Harry! Ne t'y mêles pas toi aussi! On va faire perdre des points a Gryffondor avant même que la journée ne soit commencée!" Dit une Hermione, alarmée.  
  
"Ne jugez pas le monde simplement par la quantité d'argent qu'ils ont! ( T/N ça sonne cours de morale non?) Tout ceci montre simplement comment vous vous trouvez bas, vous les Serpentards par rapport au restant du monde!" Leur dit Harry.  
  
Il sut immédiatement qu'il avait touché une corde sensible puisqu'ils se sont tous retournés vers lui.  
  
"Harry! Ron! ARRÊTEZ!" Cria Hermione.  
  
"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?! "  
  
Tout le monde se tourna pour voir le professeur McGonagall arriver.  
  
"Ces Serpentards![...]" Dit Ron en pointant le groupe qui se tenait devant lui."[...]étaient entrain de le battre parce que sa famille n'a pas beaucoup d'argent."  
  
Le regard du Professeur McGonagall d'Arthur à Lucius.  
  
"Et qui a attaqué Mr. Malefoy? Questionna-t-elle.  
  
"Moi." Dit Ron.  
  
McGonagall le regarda, prise au dépourvu.  
  
"Ils le battaient, j'ai comme senti qu'il fallait que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose, alors je m'en suis mêler."  
  
McGonagall acquiesça.  
  
"Même si vous aidiez un autre étudiant, j'ai bien peur que dix points seront retirés à Gryffondor pour avoir attaqué un autre élève. De plus, vingt points seront retirés à Serpentard et une retenue pour Mr. Malefoy. Maintenant, que tout le monde rejoigne sa classe." Et sur ce elle s'en alla.  
  
***************************  
  
Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la classe de Métamorphose, Arthur Weasley remercia Ron.  
  
"Il n'y a pas de quoi! Je suis quelque peu habitué à ça. Ma famille n'est pas particulièrement riche elle non plus. Je n'aime pas ça quand ça arrive à d'autre. (T/N J'en aurais pas manqué un bout la?)  
  
Arthur souria.  
  
Harry et James parlaient de Quidditch.  
  
"Oui, moi je suis poursuiveur. Tout le monde dit que je suis le meilleur que l'école n'ait jamais eu!"  
  
"Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois que je peux croire ça!"  
  
James souria.  
  
"Quelque chose me dit que l'on va bien s'entendre toi et moi! Dit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Harry.  
  
"Si c'est vrai que tu n'as jamais perdu un match en tant qu'Attrapeur et que je suis le meilleur Poursuiveur qui n'a jamais joué à Poudlard, alors la coupe de Quidditch est dans le sac pour cette année!" Ajouta James en souriant.  
  
"Bien, il y a juste un petit détail que j'ai oublié." Dit Harry.  
  
"Vraiment? Qu'est-ce que c'est?"  
  
"J'ai fait l'équipe de mon école à ma première année."  
  
La mâchoire de James tomba.  
  
"Tu rigole n'est-ce pas?!" Dit-il étonné.  
  
"Non"  
  
"Avez-vous entendus ça? Harry à fait l'équipe de son école à sa première année là-bas!  
  
Tout le monde eut la même réaction que James.  
  
"Tu niaise, n'est-ce pas Harry?" S'exclama Sirius.  
  
Harry fit non de la tête.  
  
"C'est très vrai!" Rajouta Hermione.  
  
Harry souria à sa meilleure amie.  
  
"Ouais, je vous le dis, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un voler comme ça!" Ajouta Ron d'un ton joyeux.  
  
"Ron, est-ce que tu peux arrêter ça!" Dit Harry, se sentant rougir.  
  
"Harry, tu ne devrais pas être embarrassé à propos de ça." Lui dit Hermione.  
  
"Je ne le suis pas! C'est juste... Arrêtez à propos de ça! S'il vous plait!"  
  
Durant le cours de Métamorphose, Harry s'assied entre James et Rémus. Ron s'assied, lui, entre Arthur et Hermione. Hermione, elle était entre Peter et Ron.  
  
"Aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre comment transformer des souris en goblet." Leur dit McGonagall. Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent avec surprise. C'était exactement ce qu'elle leur avait montré lors de la première semaine de cours, dans le futur!  
  
"Maintenant, vous tapez dessus trois fois et vous dites 'Fereverto'" Dit McGonagall en transformant sa souris en un parfait Goblet. " Placez-vous en équipe de deux et commencez."  
  
Sirius était avec Harry, James avec Rémus, Peter avec Lily, Arthur avec Molly et Ron avec Hermione.  
  
Ron étouffait sous le regard d'Hermione.  
  
"Fereverto!" Cria-t-il, mais la souris ne changea pas.  
  
Hermione soupira et lui lança un regard exaspéré.  
  
"Ron, tu agis comme tu as fais une fois lors d'un cours d'enchantements!"  
  
"Je-ne-peux-pas-faire-marcher-cette-stupide-chose!" Dit-il en grinçant des dents et en agitant sa baguette en direction de sa souris.  
  
Hermione attrapa son poignet pour l'arrêter.  
  
"Si je dois te le montrer, ça sera comme ça! Premièrement, tu ne le dis pas comme il faut! C'est Fer-ever-to, not Fereverto"  
  
Tout le monde se tourna pour voir Hermione enseigner à Ron.  
  
"Fait le si tu es si intelligente! Allez!" (T/N Désolée si la scène ressemble trop à celle du livre 1)  
  
"Ron, je ne suis pas sure que tu devrais l'encourager, rappelle-toi lors du cours de sortilèges quand..."  
  
"Il le sait Harry! Dit Hermione.  
  
Elle se tint silencieuse pour un moment, avant de taper trois fois sur la souris en disant 'Fereverto'. Presque Instantanément, la souris se transforma en un gobelet parfait.  
  
Tout le monde regarda son gobelet.  
  
"Félicitation Miss Granger! Dix points pour Gryffondor!" Dit McGonagall d'un ton joyeux.  
  
Ron se retourna et se mit à bouder.  
  
"Tu l'as quand même encouragé à le faire et.."  
  
"Tais-toi Harry!" ragea Ron.  
  
Harry le fit et ne lui parla plus du restant du cours, sachant que Ron n'était pas d'humeur. Ils se remirent à parler ensemble seulement sur le chemin vers le terrain de Quidditch. ********************** Review SVP 


	4. Ch4 La pratique de Quidditch

Héhé, me revoilà avec le chapitre 4. Je m'impressionne à la vitesse à laquelle je l'ai traduit. deux chapitres en deux jours. ! ouin ça va peut-être paraître aux yeux de certains lol. Mais en général, ça me semble bien. Je remercie ceux qui ont prit la peine de m'envoyer un review pour le chapitre trois. Disons qu'ils sont peut nombreux comparativement aux deux premiers chapitres précédents. Anyway, j'espère que vous apprécierez tout autant celui-ci ! À bientôt !  
  
Les réponses aux Reviews  
  
LeDjiNn : Allo ! Désolée, si j'ai mal interprété ce que tu voulais dire par abracadabrant. Je vais dire comme toi, c'est un peu jeune pour avoir des enfants à six ans. Même en Afrique, où les filles commencent à avoir des enfants très jeunes en certains endroit n'arrivent pas à 6 ans. 8-9 ans au plus tôt, mais en tout cas, c'était quelque chose que j'ai compté en traduisant et ça ne marchait pas vraiment. Dommage. Enfin, ce n'est pas moi qui invente ! Allez, merci pour ton review. Ciao !  
  
4rine : Merci pour ton review. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Voici la suite !  
  
AnoDevils : Salut ! Oui c'est bien qu'Harry devienne attrapeur. James, en réalité, il me semble que dans les tomes en anglais, il est considéré comme poursuiveur. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. J'ai regardé dans ceux en français et je n'ai rien trouvé ! Enfin, je vais continuer à chercher. Mais pour la fic, il occupe le rôle de poursuiveur. Moi aussi, j'aime bien la scène du cours de Métamorphose. Enfin bref, merci pour ton review. See Yah !  
  
Les maraudeuses : Corrige ? Ok ouais y'en a à faire, c'est sur, mais c'Est davantage de la traduction. Enfin on ne s'astinera pas sur les termes. Enfin, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant que les premiers chapitres. Ciao  
  
Deedlit : Salut salut ! Bah ce n'est pas grave si ça prend du temps à te répondre, c'est à mon tour de prendre du temps à te répondre. Je suis contente que tu ais aimé le 2 et le 3 ! Je crois qu'en fait, les parents d'Harry s'entendent assez, sans le savoir car Lily est omniprésente avec les Maraudeurs dans la suite. Peut-être est-ce à cause de l'affection qu'elle semble lui porter ou encore que c'est lui qui va établir la connexion entre les deux lorsqu'ils vont apprendre qui est réellement Harry. Oops je parle trop moi la. Bah ça c'est pas nouveau ! Ouais ça ressemble pt plus au film qu 'au livre, mais c'est ce que je voulais dire ! Enfin, l'important c'est que tu as aimé. Lâche pas pour ta fic, tu vas finir par finir ton chapitre un de ses jours. J'ai hâte de le lire en tout cas. Je piétine d'impatience! Bon faut que je trouve une réplique de Lotr pour terminer la réponse à ton review ! Ah ! Le petit moucheron ! Pourquoi est-il aussi grognon ? Dans la toile emprisonné, bientôt tu seras mangé ! Enfin, j'ai hâte d'avoir fini de le loader ! Ouin faut que je prenne mon mal en patience lol ! Allez See Yah, Je retourne te parler sur MSN ! XxX  
  
******************* Chapitre 4 : La pratique de Quidditch  
  
Harry se dirigeait vers le terrain de Quidditch tenant en ses mains, un Nimbus 1000. Ron, Hermione et Lily étaient assis dans les estrades et affichaient tous un sentiment de bonheur.  
  
« Alors, où exactement as-tu eu ce balai ? » Demanda Harry à James qui répondit simplement par un sourire.  
  
« Je l'ai sorti du placard à balais, c'était le dernier qui restait. »  
  
« En d'autres mots, tu l'as volé ! » Dit Harry en souriant.  
  
James lui lança un regard offensé.  
  
« Tu pense que moi, James Potter, volerait quelque chose ? Je ne l'ai seulement qu'emprunté ! » Dit James.  
  
« Ouais, d'accord. »  
  
« Allos ? ! Nous sommes ici pour voir ce dont Harry est capable au Quidditch, pas pour vous voir tous les deux discuter du fait si James a, oui ou non, volé ce balais ! » Cria Sirius des estrades.  
  
James soupira.  
  
« Ok. Tu as dit que tu étais un attrapeur. Pas vrai ? » Questionna James.  
  
Harry acquiesça.  
  
« Bon. Ce que je vais faire c'est que je vais laisser sortir le vif d'or et nous allons essayer de l'attraper. Tu comprends ? »  
  
Harry acquiesça de nouveau. James se mit à genoux devant la malle et la débarra. Il prit, à l'intérieur, la petite balle dorée, et aussitôt qu'il la lâcha, elle prit son envol.  
  
« Montons nos balais et faisons un tour de terrain pour nous réchauffer. Je n'ai pas volé depuis un mois complet, je vais sûrement être un peu rouillé ! » Lui dit James.  
  
Harry grimaça.  
  
« Je n'ai pas joué au Quidditch depuis quatre mois. Considère-toi chanceux. »  
  
Ensemble, ils montèrent sur leurs balais et s'envolèrent.  
  
« Faisons une course. Le premier qui complète un tour du terrain et s'arrête où Patmol et les autres sont le plus rapidement gagne. » Lui cria James.  
  
« D'accord ! » Cria Harry.  
  
Sirius se leva et sourit.  
  
À vos marques, Prêt, Partez ! »  
  
Au mouvement de la main de Sirius, James et Harry partirent. James prit rapidement la tête dès le départ, mais à la mi-parcourt, Harry fit une remonté. La course se termina presque à égalité.  
  
« Oh ! Je crois que James à gagner de justesse ! » Dit Ron, désappointé.  
  
James se tourna pour voir un Harry souriant.  
  
« C'était une bonne course. »  
  
James sourit et acquiesça.  
  
« Tu étais un très bon adversaire. Jamais personne n'est arrivé aussi près de me battre ! »  
  
Soudainement, Harry vit un éclat d'or. Le Vif ! Comment pouvait-il plonger et l'attraper alors que James était entrain de lui parler ? Lentement mais sûrement, Harry fit tranquillement son chemin vers le Vif d'or. Aussitôt que James comprit ce que Harry faisait, ils plongèrent tous deux et poursuivirent le Vif.  
  
« Allez Harry ! » Crièrent Ron, Hermione et Lily à l'unisson.  
  
« Vas-y James ! » S'écrièrent Sirius, Rémus et Peter.  
  
Avant que tout le monde puissent voir ce qui arrivait, Harry s'était redressé, alors que James fonçait toujours vers le sol. James réussit à se redresser juste à temps, mais s'en sortit quand même avec un genou écorché. Il remonta et se mit à observer les alentours.  
  
Harry fouillait le terrain des yeux. Le Vif venait de disparaître. James le suivait ; il ne pouvait pas le laisser l'attraper.  
  
« Je ne le vois nul part ! » S'écria James avec frustration.  
  
Harry se tourna vers lui et sourit. Son père était un très bon joueur de Quidditch comme tout le monde lui disait. Un autre éclat d'or attira l'attention d'Harry. Le Vif, encore une fois.  
  
Il plongea à sa poursuite, mais avant que James eut réalisé ce qui arrivait, Harry accélérait. Malheureusement, son balai prit une subite poussée de vitesse, le faisant ainsi passer à côté du Vif. Il se retourna et l'attrapa. Ron, Hermione et Lily applaudirent à tout rompre, alors que Sirius, Rémus et Peter le regardait bouche bée.  
  
James alla le retrouver et lui serra la main.  
  
« C'était brillant ! Je dois l'admettre, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un voler comme ca ! » Dit James en souriant. « Alors tu veux toujours te joindre à l'équipe de Quidditch à Gryffondor ? »  
  
Le c?ur d'Harry fit un bond et essaya de son mieux pour ne pas sembler trop excité à l'idée de jouer dans la même équipe que son père. Il répondit par : « Oui, j'adorerais ! »  
  
James acquiesça et lança un cri de joie.  
  
« Nous avons trouvé notre nouvel attrapeur ! Nous devons aller avertir McGonagall de ça ! »  
  
« Es-tu le capitaine de l'équipe ? » Demanda Harry.  
  
James se tourna vers lui et acquiesça.  
  
Harry et James descendirent vers le sol, alors que Sirius, Peter, Rémus, Lily, Ron et Hermione, courraient pour aller les retrouver. James mit rapidement le Vif dans le coffre, pendant que tout le monde félicitaient Harry.  
  
« Tu as été merveilleux ! » Cria Sirius.  
  
« Absolument fantastique. » Ajouta Peter.  
  
« Tu es aussi bon que James. » S'exclama Rémus.  
  
Harry sourit en entendant ce commentaire.  
  
« Tu as du talent ! » Dit Lily, heureuse.  
  
Il reçut une tape de James dans le dos.  
  
« Que dites-vous d'aller aux Trois Balais pour fêter ça ? Nous avions besoin d'un bon attrapeur depuis des années et nous en avons finalement trouvé un ! Qu'en dites-vous ? » Demanda James à tout le monde.  
  
Tout le monde acquiesça.  
  
« Mr. Potter ! » Cria quelqu'un de l'autre côté du terrain de Quidditch. James se retourna et pu voir arriver le Professeur McGonagall avec un regard sévère.  
  
« Viens Harry, allons lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. »  
  
Harry acquiesça et s'élança à la poursuite de James.  
  
« Professeur McGonagall ! Nous avons trouvé notre nouvel attrapeur ! » S'exclama un James heureux.  
  
McGonagall haussa les sourcils.  
  
« Harry Poor. Il est un merveilleux attrapeur ! Je viens juste de jouer contre lui ! Je crois qu'il devrait joindre l'équipe de Gryffondor, avec votre permission, bien sur. » Ajouta James.  
  
McGonagall regarda Harry, incertaine.  
  
« Pourquoi les gens me regardent tous comme ca ? ! » Dit Harry, ennuyé.  
  
« Comme quoi ? » Demanda McGonagall.  
  
« Comme s'ils ne me croyaient pas capable d'être bon au Quidditch ! »  
  
McGonagall lui lança un regard d'excuse.  
  
« Aussi Professeur, Harry a commencé à jouer au Quidditch dès sa première année à son école ! » S'exclama James.  
  
Les yeux de McGonagall s'agrandirent.  
  
« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? » Demanda-t-elle.  
  
Harry soupira.  
  
« Oui, Professeur. »  
  
McGonagall sourit.  
  
« Très bien alors, je vous verrai à votre première pratique de Quidditch, à sept heures ce soir, je suppose ? Questionna-t-elle.  
  
James acquiesça pour confirmer ses dires.  
  
« Bien, je vous verrai là ! »  
  
Elle quitta sur ces mots.  
  
James sourit et passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry.  
  
« La coupe de Quidditch est dans le sac ! » Cria-t-il d'un ton joyeux.  
  
************************  
  
À sept heures ce soir là, l'équipe de Gryffondor bourdonnait autour de James dans le vestiaire. Ils étaient tous avide de connaître qui serait le nouvel attrapeur. Il avait décidé de leur faire la surprise. Il se leva et sourit.  
  
« Tout le monde, voici votre nouvel attrapeur, Harry Poor ! »  
  
Tout le monde se retourna pour voir un Harry se lever et les saluer. Ils lui sourirent et il se rassied.  
  
« Alors, je prends ça pour croire que tu es bon ! Dit Rosie Thompson.  
  
Elle jouait au poste de batteur.  
  
« Bien, euh, je. » Dit Harry, gêné.  
  
« Harry, pourquoi es-tu si embarrassé à propos du fait que les gens savent que tu es bon au Quidditch ? » Lui demanda James.  
  
Harry rougit et regarda le sol. Il ne voulait pas le dire à tout le monde, mais le fait était qu'il était dans la même équipe que son père et que ça le rendait sans mots.  
  
« Je ne sais pas. » Dit-il en les regardant. « J'imagine que c'est pour ne pas faire la grosse tête ! »  
  
James haussa les sourcils.  
  
« Tu pourras te vanter autant que tu veux lorsque nous aurons battu les Serpentards samedi. »  
  
Harry sourit et le reste de l'équipe crièrent de joie.  
  
« Bon, maintenant que vous savez qui est notre nouvel attrapeur, allons pratiquer ! » Dit James.  
  
Sur ce, ils se dirigèrent tous, avec entrain, vers le terrain.  
  
**********************  
  
« Tu as été brillant Harry ! » Dit Lily à un Harry rougissant.  
  
Après deux heures de pratique, il avait attrapé le Vif une vingtaine de fois.  
  
Le Professeur McGonagall se dirigea vers lui, semblant plus heureuse que jamais.  
  
« Mr. Poor, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un voler comme ça. Il semble bien que la coupe de Quidditch sera à nous cette année ! » Dit McGonagall.  
  
« Ouais, les Serpentards vont tomber de haut ! » Cria Sirius, soutenu par les autres membres de l'équipe.  
  
« Bon, maintenant, je veux tous vous voir au lit ! Demain c'est un jour d'école ! » Dit McGonagall, presque à contre c?ur.  
  
« Professeur, croyez-vous qu'Harry pourrait aller à Pré au Lard demain après les cours pour s'acheter un balai ? » Demanda James.  
  
McGonagall sourit de nouveau. « Je ne crois pas que cela sera nécessaire Mr. Potter. » Lui répondit- elle. « Je lui en commanderai un ! »  
  
James et Harry sourirent.  
  
« Ce sera notre meilleure année ! » Dit Ron, heureux.  
  
Hermione et Harry acquiescèrent.  
  
********************** Review SVP ! 


	5. Ch5 La vision

Salut à tous! Je suis ravie que ma traduction vous plaise de plus en plus! Enfin, pour les quelques personnes qui me le disent par review. qui sont assez peu nombreuses, je tiens à le souligner, mais que j'apprécie qu'ils prennent le temps de le faire. Je sais que ça peut paraître tannant, mais je croyais la même chose avant. Je crois qu'il s'agit d'un bon moyen pour l'auteur de savoir ce que les gens pensent réellement de votre travail. Je me suis aussi dit que si je voulais en recevoir, les autres aussi avaient le droit d 'en avoir. En tout cas. C'était la première partie de mon blabla ! Ensuite, j'arrive de ma soirée retrouvaille du sec. Ouais je sais, ça fais juste environ 6 mois que j'ai fini le sec. Ce que je trouve tannant c'est les profs qui viennent te voir et te demandent : Comment ça va au Cégep. Mais j'ai trouvé la réplique parfaite ! Bah, c'est plate, j'm'ennuie à mourir, j'ai plus 5 heures de devoirs à faire par soir. Disons juste que la dernière réplique en ait bouché plusieurs. Peut-être se reconnaissaient- ils! Vous auriez du voir leur tête. Une que j'oublierai pas, mon prof d'histoire. J'ai réalisé qu'elle ne m'aimait vraiment pas ! Bah disons simplement que c'est réciproque donc ! C'est fou ce qu'on peut réaliser avec 6 mois de recul ! Bon, je me parle encore tu seule. Vous avez sûrement lâcher à la première ligne ! Lol Bon voici les RAR et bonne lecture !  
  
LeDjiNn : Salut toi ! Ca sa s'appelle être en vacances et pas savoir quoi faire de ses soirées : P. Sérieux, ça se traduit assez bien en attendant que mon film ait fini de downloader.. Pense je suis trop accroc à ce film là. Bah quoi, rien que de moi je serais au ciné à tous les jours. Anyway, ça la pas rapporT ! Bon, j'espère que cette suite va te plaire et a bientôt ! XxX  
  
Brenda : Salut à toi ! C'est pas grave si tu as oublié, tu t'es rattrapé en le faisant pour le quatrième lol ! Tu es toute pardonnée ! Faut dire qu'il n'y a pas eu une grosse marge de temps entre la publication des deux donc. Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise ! Et tu n'as pas trop écrit, lâche toi lousse lol ! Allez, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! Ciao !  
  
AnoDevils : Bonsoir! Contente que ce chapitre t'ais plus. Il y en a un autre qui s'en vient avec du Quidditch, le fameux match contre les Serpentards pour la coupe. C'est prévu pour le chapitre 7 ! Que crois-tu qui va arriver ? C'est intéressant parfois d'entendre les suspicions des autres. Enfin, moi je suis curieuse de savoir ce que tu penses, a moins que tu ais été la lire en anglais, bah la ça ne compte pas : P. J'ai été voir une de tes fic. J'ai bien aimé, enfin tu as du le voir dans ton review que je t'ai envoyé. Merci de continuer à me lire. J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite ! XxX  
  
Deedlit Toujours entrain de se parler nous deux. Faudrait qu'on se voit un de ses jours ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimée ce chapitre ! Enfin toi aussi lâche pas ton beau travail, même si t'es en indigestion de PréPré. Moi je suis en plein blocage sur MA fic que je suis entrain de commencer.. Eille tu sais tu quoi ? Il y a une de mes amies qui retourne voir Lord of the Rings pour la 7ieme fois. T'imagine ! Bah c'est sur que si mon budget le supporterait, je serais là à chaque jours. Anyway, je vais te laisser pour que tu puisses aller lire celui-ci en espérant qu'il te plaira autant ! A+ XxX  
  
mary-evy : La dernière et non la moindre ! Désolée, ça fittait comme expression : P. Ouais je comprends que c'est fâchant quand les reviews s'efface quand tu es entrain de les écrire.. Et c'est toujours quand t'as pratiquement un roman d'écrit. Ça se peut qu'Harry rougit peut-être beaucoup, je n'ai pas eu le temps de la relire. Mais dans celui-ci, les gens ne cesse d'acquiescer. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un bon dicco des synonymes lol ! Ah oui, j'en ai un. dans mon case au Cégep ! Très utile là- bas, considérant que je n'ai pas de cours avant le19je crois ! Le chardon et le tartan, enfin j'en suis qu'au début, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'y attarder ces temps-ci. trop occuper sur l'ordi à loader mon film voyons ! Chose que j'ai hâte d'avoir fini pour pouvoir l'écouter jusqu'à m'en éc?urer et d'être rendue à parler elfique partout!! À non, ça c'est déjà fait ! C'est fou comment on les parents virent fous quand on parle dans une langue qu'ils comprennent pas ! Très pratique en certaines occasion, quand tu réussis à trouver quelqu'un qui connaît cette langue là ! Enfin je sais pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça ! Faut que j'aille m'acheter un cahier pour écrire mes pensées. Ça éviterait d'avoir l'air folle assez souvent ! Enfin, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Merci pour ta review ! Chow Chow !  
  
*********************  
  
Chapitre 5 : La vision *Au même moment en 1995* (NdT :Prenant en considération que la cinquième année d'Harry se déroule en 1995 dans les temps réels. Bon c'était écrit 2003, mais je l'ai changé, pour montrer un peu le souci du détail, chose que l'auteur ne fait pas beaucoup. Enfin.)  
  
Le Professeur McGonagall courrait vers le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore, son chapeau posé de travers sur sa tête, avec le souffle coupé. Dumbledore leva la tête et lui lança un regard questionnant (NdT :ça se dis-tu?)  
  
« Minerva ! Que se passe-t-il ? » Lui demanda Dumbledore.  
  
« C'est. Potter, Weasley et Granger, Monsieur ! » Dit-elle en cherchant son souffle.  
  
« Qu'est-il arrivé ? » Demanda Dumbledore, inquiet.  
  
« Bien, . je viens de trouver ça sur le plancher. » McGonagall lui tendit des morceaux de verre brisés. « Je crois que ça vient du retourneur de temps de Miss Granger. Il y avait aussi du sable à côté des morceaux de verre. »  
  
Dumbledore acquiesça.  
  
« Comment savez vous que Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley et Miss Granger sont partis quelque part dans le temps ? » Demanda-t-il.  
  
« Ils n'ont assisté à aucun de leur cours de toute la journée ! » S'exclama McGonagall.  
  
Dumbledore eut un air grave.  
  
« Oh ! Ça, ça pourrait être un problème ! Où, dans le temps, pensez-vous qu'ils ont pu atterrir, Minerva? » Demanda Dumbledore.  
  
Mais avant que McGonagall put répondre, un oiseau noir entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore et déposa une enveloppe sur le bureau. Dumbledore la regarda durant un moment et l'ouvrit. Il la lut une première fois, son regard se remplissant de fureur au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est Albus ? » Demanda McGonagall, inquiète.  
  
« C'est Voldemort. » McGonagall trembla en entendant ce nom. « Il a trouvé un moyen pour retourner dans le temps et. Il va essayer de tuer Harry et James. Dit Dumbledore, inquiet lors de la dernière phrase.  
  
« Q.Quoi ? » Dit Minerva.  
  
« Minerva, je crois que je commence à comprendre ce qui se passe ! Harry, Ron et Hermione ont accidentellement étés transportés dans le passé, alors que James et Lily étaient encore à Poudlard. Comment, ça je l'ignore, mais Voldemort l'a su. Il a décidé de retourner dans le passé pour tuer Harry et James sans créer une très grosse bataille ; James n'était pas aussi fort lorsqu'il était à l'école que quand il l'a quitté. » Expliqua Dumbledore à McGonagall.  
  
« M.Mais nous avons besoin de trouver quelqu'un pour les protéger alors ! Quelqu'un de notre présent doit retourner dans le passé pour les protéger ! »  
  
Dumbledore acquiesça et sourit.  
  
« Et je sais exactement qui ! »  
  
******************* *De retour en 1875*  
  
« Harry, qu'y a-t-il ? » Demanda Rémus, inquiet.  
  
La cicatrice d'Harry avait commencé à brûler et il la frottait.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec cette stupide chose ? » Cria-t-il avec frustration.  
  
« Comment tu as eu cette cicatrice Harry ? » Demanda Peter, curieux.  
  
« Un mage noir m'a en quelque sorte attaqué et je ne sais trop comment, mais j'ai survécu ! C'est arrivé quand j'étais un bébé. » Ajouta Harry.  
  
Les Maraudeurs et Lily le regardèrent avec horreur.  
  
« Un mage noir ?! » Dit Lily.  
  
« Ouais, mais en essayant de me tuer, il a tué mes parents ! » Dit Harry, furieux.  
  
Ron et Hermione le regardaient avec appréhension.  
  
« Harry ? Es-tu co. »  
  
« NON ! Je ne suis pas correcte ! Cette cicatrice commence réellement à me déranger et ne sympathisez pas, Ok ! »  
  
Sur ce, il sortit en coup de vent de la Grande Salle.  
  
« Désolée, pour s'être inquiété ! » Murmura Hermione.  
  
« Tu sais qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il a dit. » La rassura Ron.  
  
Il poursuivit en murmurant :  
  
« Tu ne crois pas que Tu-Sais-Qui pourrait être dans les environs ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas, mais Voldemort est assez intelligent que ça ne me surprendrait pas ! »  
  
****************************  
  
Assis durant le cours de Divination, Harry regardait d'un air absent par la fenêtre. Le cours du Professeur était toujours aussi endormant. Les Maraudeurs, Lily, Ron et même Hermione (qui avait repris le cours) étaient là. Il se demandait comment ils faisaient tous pour rester éveiller. Il commençait à cogner des clous et chavira finalement vers le côté du monde des rêves.  
  
**************************** *Le rêve d'Harry*  
  
« Queudver, est-ce que c'est prêt ? » Demanda une voix froide, venant du fauteuil.  
  
« Presque Maître, aussitôt que ça sera terminer, tout les mangemorts qui voudront voyager dans le passé le pourront ! » Couina Peter.  
  
« Excellent, nous attaquerons l'école demain, alors que le pathétique amoureux des Sang-de-Bourbe de Dumbledore s'en attendra le moins ! » Dit Voldemort en laissant échapper un rire à vous en glacer le sang.  
  
Queudver frissonna alors que quelques gouttes de sueurs tombèrent de son front.  
  
« Mais, à propos des Potter, Monsieur ? » Demanda-t-il  
  
« Quoi à propos des Potter ? Ils vont mourir de ma main ! Ça ne te tente pas de les revoir à nouveau vivant ! N'est-ce pas Queudver ? Ils sont tes ennemis maintenant ! » Dit Voldemort dignement.  
  
« Oui, maître. » Répondit Peter.  
  
Soudainement, un bruit de verre brisé retentit dans la pièce et Queudver cria.  
  
« Espèce d'imbécile ! Tu viens juste de briser l'ingrédient le plus important ! Pour ça, je vais t'apprendre à ne plus jamais faire ça à l'avenir. Une petite séance de douleur devrait suffire ! »  
  
« N-non ! S'il vous plaît, maître, je vous demande pardon, je ne le referai plus jamais, jamais, je vous le promet ! »  
  
« Endoloris ! »  
  
*Fin du rêve d'Harry*  
  
Harry était étendu sur le plancher, criant de douleur, les mains sur son front. Ron et Hermione étaient agenouiller à ses côtés. Lorsque la douleur eut disparut, Harry se rassied ; les goûtes de sueurs perlant sur son front.  
  
« Mon cher enfant, êtes-vous correcte ? » Demanda le Professeur Trelawney, inquiète.  
  
C'est à cet instant qu'Harry réalisa qu'il tremblait. Il regarda aux alentours et remarqua que tout le monde le regardait avec une certaine inquiétude. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Peter. Il fit son possible pour ne pas lancer un regard meurtrier au traître.  
  
Harry regarda Trelawney et fit non de la tête.  
  
« Est-ce que je peux aller à l'infirmerie ? » Demanda-t-il.  
  
Trelawney acquiesça.  
  
« Mr.Weasel et Miss Granger, voudriez-vous être gentil et l'y accompagner ? »  
  
Tous deux acquiescèrent à leur tour et prirent chacun un des bras de Harry pour le remettre sur ses pieds. Il se rendirent ainsi vers la porte avant d'être retenus.  
  
« Oh ! Mr.Poor !  
  
Harry se retourna pour faire face au professeur. Elle lui lançait un regard intéressé.  
  
« Qu'avez-vous vu ? » Demanda-t-elle.  
  
Harry réfléchit quelques instants.  
  
« Je ne peux me rappeler Professeur. »  
  
Trelawney fronça les sourcils en regardant le trio sortir de la classe du cours de Divination. Ce fut seulement rendu à mi-chemin du trajet vers l'infirmerie que Ron parla.  
  
« Harry, qu'as-tu vu ? »  
  
« Voldemort est ici ! À cette époque ! Avec Queudver ! Ils ont fabriqué une genre de potion pour faire venir les Mangemorts dans le passé, pour venir tuer mon père et moi ! »  
  
Hermione retint un cri et porta sa main à sa bouche.  
  
« Harry, tu dois en parler avec Dumbledore ! »  
  
« Je ne peux pas, il va se poser des questions à savoir comment j'ai su ça. »  
  
« Il y avait une classe entière remplie de témoins ; ils se doutent légèrement que c'est à cause de ta cicatrice que tu te roulais par terre, tu te tenais le front à deux mains. Je paris qu'ils lui jureraient que tu disais la vérité. »  
  
« Oh ! Et en passant, ils vont attaquer l'école demain. » Ajouta Harry.  
  
Ron et Hermione s'arrêtèrent de marcher et regardèrent Harry.  
  
« Alors nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de le dire à Dumbledore ! Il se doit de le savoir, Harry ! » Cria Ron.  
  
« Très bien alors, allons-y ! »  
  
Il se dirigèrent en courant vers de bureau de Dumbledore. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la gargouille gardant l'accès à celui-ci.  
  
« Bravo ! Quel est le mot de passe déjà ? ! » Demanda Harry.  
  
« C'était Chocogrenouille ! » Dit Hermione.  
  
Presque instantanément, la gargouille se mit à tourner en dévoilant un escalier qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione prirent.  
  
Ils entrèrent en trombes dans le bureau. Dumbledore leva les yeux du parchemin qu'il lisait et sourit. Mais son regard changea subitement quand il remarqua l'expression présente sur les visages de ses trois visiteurs.  
  
« Professeur. Il y a quelque chose que vous devez. savoir ! » Dit Harry, en essayant de reprendre son souffle et en se tenant le ventre où un point de côté le faisait souffrir.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.  
  
« C'est Voldemort ! Le Voldemort de notre temps est venu à cette époque ! Il va essayer de tuer mon père et moi et ils vont attaquer l'école demain! J'ai juste eu une vision, en rapport avec ma cicatrice. À toutes les fois qu'elle fait mal, ça veut très souvent dire qu'il est près. » Dit Harry d'un ton terrifier.  
  
Dumbledore acquiesça et se leva. Lorsqu'il le fit, Harry se remit à crier de douleur.  
  
« AHHHHHH ! » Cria-t-il avant de tomber sur le plancher, tenant son front.  
  
« Harry ! Harry ! » S'écria Hermione.  
  
Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, éloignez-vous. » Ordonna Dumbledore.  
  
Ron et Hermione firent ce qu'il leur dit.  
  
« IL EST. VRAIMENT FÂCHÉ ! AHHHHHHHH ! » Cria de nouveau Harry.  
  
« Que s'est-il passer Harry ? » Demanda doucement Dumbledore.  
  
Harry essaya de s'asseoir, à moitié aveuglé par la douleur. Celle-ci le quittait tranquillement.  
  
« Ça n'a jamais été aussi douloureux au paravent. » Dit-il, rattrapant, encore une fois, son souffle. « Queudver a laissé tombé un ingrédient important pour la potion. » Murmura-t-il ensuite.  
  
Dumbledore bougea la tête de façon à montrer qu'il avait compris. C'est alors qu'une question germa dans son esprit.  
  
« Qui est Queudver ? » Demanda-t-il.  
  
« Je ne peux vous le dire, Monsieur, ça pourrait grandement influencer le futur ! »  
  
Dumbledore acquiesça pour montrer qu'il comprenait. ( NdT : Si quelqu'un à un synonyme pour acquiescer SVP me le faire savoir !)  
  
« Très bien, je suppose que je vais quand même le savoir demain ! »  
  
Harry effaça les quelques larmes de douleur qui emplissait ses yeux, alors qu'Hermione tremblait et que Ron semblait être malade d'inquiétude.  
  
« P-Professeur ? Qu'est-ce que nous devrions faire pour le moment ? Voldemort n'en veut qu'à James et à moi ! »  
  
Dumbledore sembla réfléchir.  
  
« Je placerai un charme de protection sur vous. » Lui dit-il. « Par un quelconque hasard, tu n'aurais pas entendu dire quand il allait attaquer ? »  
  
Harry pensa pendant quelques seconde, essayant de se remémorer les paroles de Voldemort.  
  
« Non, je suis désolé. »  
  
« Très bien. Vous pouvez retourner à votre salle commune. Je vous dispense de vos cours pour le restant de la journée, si vous le voulez. Nous ne voulons pas vous voir agoniser sur le plancher une seconde fois durant vos cours, n'est-ce pas ? ! » Ajouta Dumbledore avec un sourire.  
  
Harry lui rendit son sourire et le remercia.  
  
« J'avertirai les professeurs ce soir ! » Lança Dumbledore.  
  
« Merci Professeur. »  
  
Sur ce, le trio quitta le bureau directorial et se rendirent à la salle commune.  
  
**********************************  
  
Review SVP ! 


	6. Ch6 La bataille

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien et qu'il fait plus chaud chez vous que chez nous ! Brrr On gèle ici ! Vive le mois de janvier quand y fait.moins 40 avec le vent ! Enfin, c'est ça l'hiver au Québec pendant un certaine période de temps. Bon, je vous trouve pas mal gâtés, je suis en moyenne à 1 chapitre au 1 ou 2 jours c'est pas mal. Je ne vous garantis pas que dans deux semaines, lorsque le Cégep recommencera, que les chapitres seront mit avec le même intervalle de temps. Peut-être un ou deux par semaine si vous êtes chanceux ! Enfin, assez de blabla ! Je vous laisse à votre lecture !  
  
RAR : LeDjiNn : Salut ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Lol, beaucoup de gens m'ont fait remarquer cette erreur. Je crois que j'ai besoin de lunettes, je ne l'avais pas vue. L'important, c'est qu'ils ont compris ce que je voulais dire ! Et je ne peux vraiment pas te répondre pourquoi elle a repris divination. Peut-être que ça facilitait les choses pour la suite de l'histoire, sait-on jamais. Merci pour le syno, je n'y avais pas pensé lol ! Je crois que c'est le temps que l'école recommence ; je m'en viens à perdre mon vocabulaire. Allez ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! Ciao ! XxX  
  
Deedlit : Les ennuis commencent ? Ça tu peux le dire ! Enfin, c'est pas terminer ! Il y a encore un peu plus de 30 chapitres à traduire ! Je voulais avoir des synonymes parce qu'il me semblait que je faisais que dire acquiesça pis acquiesça ou encore acquiesça ! Je comprends maintenant quand tu dis que c'est dur de mettre nos idées sur papier, enfin façon de parler ! Eille, je suis full fière de moi ! J'ai passé tous mes cours sauf la stupide économie, mais vu que la moyenne ne passe pas, bah y vont faire une révision de note ! Avec un peu de chance je devrais passer et ne pas être obliger de reprendre mon cours ! Vive aller faire un tour au Cégep même lorsque tu es en congé ! C'est pratique ! Oh ! Et ça sentait bon la pomme dans ma case tantôt ! Attend. C'est tu à toi que j'en avais parlé ? Anyway, tu vas comprendre si je te lai dit ! En tout cas, je t'en reparlerai sur MSN. Enfin, je te laisse sur : Un elf accepterait d'aller sous terre et pas un nain. Ça jamais ! See yah ! PS :GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR, tu m'énerve avec ca !  
  
Deedlit (Prise 2) Message reçu, Merci d'avoir rejoint la ligne des reviews pour Harry Potter et les voyages en différents temps ! :P  
  
AnoDevils : Qu'est-ce que Harry n'as pas dit ?? Tu parles du traître ? Enfin, c'est sur que Dumbledore l'a su dès le lendemain, mais on a toujours dit à Harry d'en révéler le moins possible afin de ne pas changer le passé. C'est une question de faire en sorte que leur présent a eux soit chamboulée. Imagine les conséquences si James et Lily se faisaient tuer là alors qu'ils sont que des adolescents. en tous cas. Ouais, j'ai entendu parler de cette erreur. L'important c'est que vous avez compris ! Enfin, bonne lecture !  
  
Les maraudeuses : Salut, je suis contente que ça vous plaise, mais je crois que ce n'était pas nécessaire de l'écrire un million de fois comme vous l'avez faite ! Héhé ! Enfin, j'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite ! À bientôt !  
  
****************************** Chapitre 6 : La Bataille  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva pour découvrir que le dortoir des garçons de cinquième est désert. Il descendit l'escalier pour se rendre dans la salle commune. Ron et Hermione étaient en grande conversation avec les Maraudeurs et Lily. Quand Harry entra dans la salle commune, Ron sourit et le salua.  
  
« Salut ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Harry.  
  
« Dumbledore nous a ordonnés de rester dans la salle commune pour aujourd'hui. Nous sommes seulement autorisés à sortir simplement pour les repas. » Lui dit James.  
  
Harry le regarda, surpris.  
  
« Vraiment ? »  
  
Tout le monde acquiesça.  
  
« Harry ? » Harry leva les yeux pour voir une Lily, les yeux remplis de larmes. « Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu as eu une vision à propos d'un Mage Noir ? Que c'était pour ça que tu te tordais de douleur sur le plancher de la classe de divination hier ? » Demanda-t-elle.  
  
Harry regarda les autres, surpris de l'attention qu'on lui portait soudain.  
  
Tranquillement mais sûrement, il hocha la tête, formant un oui.  
  
Les Maraudeurs et Lily retinrent un cri. Harry les regarda avec appréhension.  
  
« V-vous ne croyez pas que je. »  
  
« Non, on ne le croit pas. » Dit Sirius.  
  
« Dumbledore m'a fait venir dans son bureau un peu plus tôt ce matin et m'a dit qu'il plaçait un charme de protection sur moi. Même si je n'ai aucune idée pourquoi ? » Dit James, curieux.  
  
Rémus lui lança un regard questionnant.  
  
« Quand ça ? Tu étais là quand nous nous sommes levés. » Dit-il.  
  
James se tortilla sur sa chaise, se sentant coupable.  
  
« C'était avant même qu'un d'entre vous soit réveiller. Je suis retourné dans mon lit juste avant que vous vous réveilliez.  
  
"Oh"  
  
**************************  
  
Pendant le déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, le Professeur McGonagall se précipita vers Dumbledore et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Il acquiesça et une expression très sérieuse s'installa sur son visage. Il se leva et tout le monde se tut.  
  
« Tout le monde, Lord Voldemort et quelques-uns uns de ses Mangemorts se dirigent par ici, selon certaines sources, ils sont dans la Forêt Interdite. »  
  
Une panique immédiate envahie la salle. Nombreuses sont les personnes qui se mirent à crier et à pleurer. Dumbledore leur fit signe de se taire. « Les Préfets, ramenez tout le monde dans leur salle commune et faites en sorte que personne ne la quitte. Harry Poor et James Potter, suivez-moi. »  
  
Alors que tout le monde se préparait à quitter la Grande Salle, Voldemort et compagnie arrivèrent. Les portes doubles de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent avec fracas et les Mangemorts entrèrent précipitamment dans la salle. Le chaos régnait. Les étudiants criaient et les professeurs tentaient de se battre. Mais tout le monde se tut lorsque Voldemort lança son premier sort. Tout le monde présent se tournèrent vers lui, une expression de terreur présente sur leur visage.  
  
« Où est Harry Potter ? » Leur demanda-t-il.  
  
Immédiatement, les étudiants se mirent à murmurer. Harry se tourna vers Ron et Hermione, leur lança un regard de tristesse et s'avança.  
  
« Harry, Non ! » Cria Hermione, les larmes coulant sur ses joues lorsqu'elle lui prit le bras. Harry se déprit de sa poigne et continua d'avancer.  
  
« Je suis ici ! » Cria Harry.  
  
Tout le monde s'écartèrent du chemin d'Harry et le regardait.  
  
« Harry ? Toi ! »  
  
Les Maraudeurs et Lily le regardaient, stupéfiés.  
  
« Je suis désolé James, mais je t'ai menti, j'ai menti à vous tous. »  
  
« Comme c'est touchant ! Maintenant, où est James Potter ? » Siffla-t-il.  
  
James s'avança et lança un regard de dégoût à Voldemort. Le rictus de ce dernier s'accentua.  
  
« Maintenant, lequel vais-je tuer en premier ? Le père ou le fils ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant aux alentours.  
  
« Q-quoi ? » Demanda James, semblant confus.  
  
Il regarda vers Sirius, Rémus, Peter et Lily, de façon à savoir s'ils comprenaient plus que lui. À voir leur tête, il comprit que non.  
  
« Ce que tu veux me dire, c'est que le « fameux » Harry Potter, n'a pas révélé qui il était vraiment ? » Dit Voldemort, une étincelle d'amusement brillant dans ses yeux.  
  
« Qui est-il ? » Demanda James, en regardant Harry de façon curieuse, de même qu'en faisait le restant des gens présents.  
  
« Bon, James, disons juste que, si tu n'aurais pas essayé de m'empêcher ce cher Harry ici présent, toi et ta Sang-de-Bourbe de femme seraient toujours en vie ! » Souffla Voldemort.  
  
James pâlît subitement.  
  
« V-vous voulez dire que Harry est. »  
  
« Très bien Potter, vraiment excellent. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, ACCIO ! » Dit Voldemort en pointant sa baguette sur Harry qui vola jusque dans ses bras.  
  
Harry essaya de se sauver, mais la poigne de Voldemort était trop forte. Le Mage Noir pointa sa baguette sur la gorge d'Harry.  
  
« Maintenant, qui voudrait voir un meurtre ? » Demanda Voldemort. Simplement les Mangemorts crièrent de joie, mais soudainement, on put entendre d'autres cris.  
  
« NON, LAISSEZ LES TRANQUI LLE ! »  
  
Les gens se retournèrent pour voir qui étaient les nouveaux arrivants. Quatre adultes tentaient de se frayer un chemin au travers de la foule et s'arrêtèrent près d'où Harry, James et Voldemort se tenaient. Harry cligna des yeux, lorsqu'il reconnut les personnes qui venaient d'arriver.  
  
« SIRIUS ! » S'écria Harry.  
  
Le plus jeune Sirius écarquilla les yeux.  
  
« Laisse-le aller. » Cria Sirius, qui semblait plus furieux que jamais.  
  
« Non » Répliqua Voldemort.  
  
Il commença à murmurer un sort, sa baguette toujours pointé sur la gorge d'Harry, mais il se fit interrompre.  
  
« Expelliarmus ! »  
  
C'était Rogue ! La baguette de Voldemort s'envola et tomba aux pieds du professeur de potion.  
  
« Ah ! , Sévérus Rogue, le traître ! » Dit Voldemort d'un ton fâcher.  
  
Le jeune Rogue semblait être sur le point de s'évanouir.  
  
« Voldemort, laisse Harry. » Ordonna Lupin.  
  
Voldemort lui répondit en lui lançant un regard furieux.  
  
« Lupin, tu crois que tu peux me donner des ordres ? » Cracha-t-il.  
  
La bouche du plus jeune Rémus s'était ouverte de stupéfaction.  
  
Soudainement, un sifflement retentit de la bouche de Voldemort et tout le monde se mit à hurler lorsque apparu un immense serpent. Harry prit cette opportunité et mordit la main de Voldemort. Ce dernier cria de douleur et Harry put ainsi s'échapper.  
  
« Stupide garçon ! Tu vas payer pour ça ! » Lança Tom.  
  
Harry le regarda. Il n'allait pas laisser Voldemort avoir son père ou lui, tant et aussi longtemps qu'il serait en vie.  
  
« Harry, place-toi derrière moi ! » Ordonna Sirius.  
  
Harry le regarda.  
  
« Mais.. » « Fait-le ! » Cria-t-il.  
  
Il y avait quelque chose qui dit à Harry qu'il n'accepterait pas de réplique. Cela fit qu'Harry obéit, n'ayant jamais vu autant de fureur chez Sirius jusqu'à maintenant.  
  
« N'est-ce pas cute ! Mon cousin qui essaye de protéger Potter ! » Dit une femme, avançant dans le cercle qui s'était formé autour d'eux.  
  
C'était Bellatrix.  
  
« Aussi loin que je puisse le voir, il n'y a aucun lien qui nous uni ! » Cracha Sirius.  
  
« Bien sûr, vous êtes dans une situation critique, mon cher Sirius. À ce que je me souviens, les Détraqueurs étaient encore à tes trousses aux dernières nouvelles. Suis-je correcte ? »  
  
Sirius pâlit. Bellatrix eut un sourire signifiant sa victoire.  
  
« Je croyais qu'avoir passé douze ans à Azkaban, en être en fuite depuis deux ans alors que la majorité d'entre nous savent que tu es innocent. Enfin, je dois admettre que ce que Pettigrew a fait était brillant ! Te coincer et faire croire à tout le monde que TU avais trahit les Potter alors que c'était Pettigrew. » Ajouta Bellatrix en riant.  
  
Le regard de Sirius se fit plus sombre et regardait Bellatrix avec haine.  
  
« Tais-toi, espèce de vieille chouette ! »  
  
Elle s'arrêta de rire et le regarda.  
  
« Ne me rappelle plus jamais comme ça ! Endoloris ! » Murmura-t-elle.  
  
Sirius se sentit immédiatement envahi par la douleur. Il cria alors que tout le monde le regardait, le regard horrifier.  
  
« Professeur Lupin ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Demanda Hermione.  
  
Lupin avançait, sa baguette pointée sur Bellatrix. Il murmura un sort et elle alla se cogner contre le mur opposé.  
  
Voldemort saisit cette chante et se mit à donner des ordres à Nagini en Fourchelangue.  
  
« Tues les garçons ! » Siffla Voldemort.  
  
Nagini fit un mouvement, semblant acquiescer à la demande de son maître. Elle se dirigea tout d'abord vers James mais Harry vit s'interposer entre les deux et se mit à parler au serpent.  
  
« Ne le fais pas ! Il se sert de toi pour faire son sale travail. Est-ce ça que tu veux ? Faire son sale boulot ? » Demanda Harry.  
  
Le serpent semblait ne pas savoir quoi répondre. Tout le monde regardait la scène ; Voldemort et Harry parlant au serpent dans une autre langue.  
  
« Attaque-le ! Ne l'écoute pas ! » Siffla Voldemort.  
  
Nagini regarda son maître et acquiesça de nouveau. Elle fit son chemin jusqu'à Harry, en voulant le mordre, mais Arthur Weasley vint s'interposer. (NdT : Lui du futur !)  
  
« Stupéfix ! » S'écria-t-il.  
  
Nagini s'arrêta, paralysée.  
  
« Bien joué Arthur ! » Dit Lupin en souriant.  
  
Arthur lui rendit son sourire.  
  
« Merci ! »  
  
« PAPA ! ATTENTION ! » Cria la voix de Ron, remplie de panique.  
  
Arthur se retourna, mais simplement pour recevoir un Endoloris en pleine poitrine. C'était Lucius Malefoy. ( NdT : Le plus vieux, encore une fois)  
  
« Avada Kedavra ! » Cria une voix.  
  
Le sort était dirigé vers James, mais Harry le poussa hors de la trajectoire. Le sortilège de la mort le manqua de quelques centimètres.  
  
Tout le monde retint leur souffle. C'est par la suite qu'une énorme bataille éclata entre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts contre Sirius, Rémus, Sévérus, Arthur  
  
Sirius et Lupin se battaient contre cinq Mangemorts à la fois. Arthur était contre Lucius Malefoy ; Sévérus essayait d'en battre deux à la fois, alors qu'Harry et James essayaient de faire leur mieux contre Voldemort. Tous les autres criaient et essayaient de fuir alors que les charmes et les sortilèges impardonnable fusaient de partout.  
  
« Hermione, attention ! » Cria Lupin, en poussant Hermione en dehors de la trajectoire du sort de la mort.  
  
Hermione se releva tranquillement et tenta de rétablir sa respiration à un rythme normal.  
  
Bientôt, il ne resta que Harry et Voldemort en plein combat. La majorité des Mangemorts avaient été battus et Arthur semblait particulièrement fier de lui pour avoir battu Malefoy.  
  
« Potter, celle-ci est juste entre toi et moi » Murmura Voldemort.  
  
« NON ! » Cria Sirius, mais Lupin le retint.  
  
« Harry sait ce qu'il fait. » Murmura-t-il.  
  
James était blessé assez sérieusement et était assis en compagnie des Maraudeurs et de Lily dans un coin.  
  
Les deux combattants s'échangeaient des regards, jusqu'au moment ou Voldemort fit le premier mouvement.  
  
« Avada Kedavra ! » S'écria-t-il.  
  
Harry répliqua très rapidement en lançant le sortilège de désarmement.  
  
Tout le monde regardait avec horreur le duel qui s'offrait devant leurs yeux. Spécialement James et le Sirius du futur.  
  
Comme c'était arrivé la dernière fois, leurs baguettes semblèrent se connecter. Leur sort fit apparaître un rayon lumineux de couleur or, reliant leurs deux baguettes. Les personnes présentes dans la salle regardaient la scène avec stupéfaction. Même Sirius, Lupin et Rogue étaient estomaqués. Un à un, des gens se mirent à sortir de la baguette de Voldemort, jusqu'à l'apparition des parents d'Harry.  
  
« Harry, je ne crois pas que cette fois tu n'as plus besoin de courir. » Dit Dumbledore d'un ton calme, ses yeux ne quittant pas Voldemort.  
  
Dumbledore s'avança, sorti sa baguette et murmura quelque chose. Aussitôt que ceci fut fait, tous les Mangemorts s'éloignèrent en courant, alors que Tom lançait un regard meurtrier à Dumbledore.  
  
« Nous serons de retour bientôt ! Les deux Potter vont mourir ! » Cria Voldemort en quittant la salle en coup de vent.  
  
Toute la salle était silencieuse. Un garçon s'exclama alors.  
  
« Alors ça. C'était incroyable ! »  
  
Toute la salle retentie alors en applaudissement. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il venait de sauver Poudlard.  
  
James s'avança vers lui et plaça sa main sur son épaule.  
  
« C'était très brave de ta part, Harry. » Dit-il en souriant.  
  
Harry se sentit rougir au compliment, mais acquiesça tout de même. Il réalisa soudainement que ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. James le prit dans ses bras et tout le monde fit « Ahhhhhh ! »  
  
Quand James défit son étreinte, Harry se précipita vers Sirius pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il se retrouva là à pleurer. Arthur, Lupin, Ron et Hermione avaient tous les yeux emplis de larmes alors qu'ils regardaient la scène. Sirius lui tapotait le dos, en essayant de le réconforter, mais cela ne semblait pas faire effet.  
  
Sirius ne pu plus se retenir et fondit en larmes à son tour. Sévérus, lui, riait dans sa barbe.  
  
« Regardez-vous tous pleurer ! » Dit Dumbledore en lançant un regard perçant à Sévérus, avant de se retourner vers Lupin, Sirius, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Arthur et Rogue.  
  
« Vous retournerez dans votre temps bientôt, mais, tout d'abord, si je me souviens bien, il y avait un match de Quidditch entre Gryffondor et Serpentard dans une heure ? ! » Dit Dumbledore, les yeux brillants. « Et si je suis correcte, Harry joue dedans ! »  
  
Harry hocha la tête.  
  
« Alors, allez vous préparer ! » Ajouta Dumbledore. « Ne vous inquiétez pas à propos de Voldemort et de sa troupe, ils ne reviendront pas pour un moment. »  
  
Harry sourit et alla trouver James. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires.  
  
******************************* Review SVP ! 


	7. Ch7 Quidditch et Voyage

Salut à vous tous ! Désolée de n'avoir pu poster de chapitre durant la fin de semaine, mais j'étais chez mon père et bon, comme je n'ai pas de traitement de texte potable sur son ordi. bah ! J'ai décidé de ne pas travailler dessus. En plus, j'ai du traduire les reviews pour l'auteur ! Vous allez sûrement avoir des réponses aux questions que vous m'avez posées ! Yééééé ! Donc, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez pour ce délai ! Bon, je vous laisse la dessus, question que vous pouvez vous mettre à lire le plus rapidement possible, après les RAR !  
  
Précision : Quelqu'un m'a fait remarquer que cette phrase là : Tout le monde regardait avec horreur le duel qui s'offrait devant leurs yeux. Spécialement James et le Sirius du futur. Elle semble dire que c'était le James du futur, mais il s'agit du James du passé avec le Sirius du futur !  
  
RAR celine.s (chap. 3 ) Salut à toi ! Tu es toute pardonnée ! Héhé ! C'est des choses qui arrive ! Oui oui ! Je me souviens de la scène que tu me parlais ! C'est dommage d'ailleurs qu'il l'ait perdu ! Et Cédric est assez loyal après ça, en voulant rejouer le match ! Enfin, passons au chapitre suivant !  
  
celine.s (chap. 4) Re Bonjour ! Contente que ce chapitre t'ais plus. Je ne crois pas qu'Harry tombera amoureux de Lily, mais tu m'as donné une idée par contre !  
  
celine.s (chap. 5) D'accord avec toi, que le chapitre est douloureux. S't'idée de lui donner cette cicatrice, hein ! ? ! :P Enfin, contente que ça t'ais plut !  
  
celine.s (chap6) Bon, contente que tous mes chapitres t'ais plut ! Je suis d'accord que ça doit beaucoup changer le futur. qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver. Si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas à les poser ! J'essaierai d'y répondre du mieux possible ! Allez A+  
  
LeDjiNn : Contente que tu trouves que l'histoire s'améliore. Le chapitre qui suit s'annonce quelque peu confus vers la fin. J'ai essayé de faire mon possible pour qu'il ne le soit pas trop ! J'espère que ça l'a fonctionné ! Enfin, j'espère que ça te plaira tout autant ! Ciao ! XxX  
  
Jaelle : Contente que ça te plaise ! Voici la suite !  
  
Mary-Evy :Salut à toi ! Contente que tu ais aimé ! Je parle, . enfin, façon de parler. Je connais quelques phrases, un peu de la grammaire et quelques mots, mais pas plus que ça. Enfin, juste assez pour faire enrager ben du monde ! Je l'ai appris surtout par un dictionnaire que j'ai réussit à télécharger. Il paraît que c'est Tolkien qui l'a fait, mais faut dire que j'ai pas vraiment regardé dans les librairies s'il l'avait. Il y a quelques mots je crois à la fin du livre du Similarion, ( Tolkien toujours, une histoire avec Dame Galadrielle) Allez, assez bavarder, je te laisse à ta lecture ! A+  
  
AnoDevils : Salut ! La réponse à ta question se trouve plus haut, sous la rubrique précision ! Beaucoup de suspense ? Étrange, moi je trouve qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup ! Bon, enfin, l'important c'est que ça te plaise ! Allez à bientôt ! X  
  
Deedlit Salut à toi ! Merci d'aimer ma bataille ! Surtout l'arrivée de mes perso du futur ! Lol. Applaudir ? Ah ! ben, merci, si tu rentre tant dans l'action, c'est que ça doit pas être aussi mauvais : P lol ! Bon euhhhhhhhh ! Je ne sais plus quoi dire, Ok c'est ma séance chialage, déjà que tu en as une sur msn : P Donc, je veux pas aller au Cégep demain, ça va encore prendre 3 heures pour avoir mon horaire pis mon bulletin ! Génial, déjà que j'ai vu mon bulletin vu qu'il est sur le net. Pis j'ai hâte que LOTR 3 ait fini de loader, ya juste une partie qui arrive à 50% les autres sont a 42 et 45. Anyway ! Je suis full contente ! Panick Attack a gagné sa guerre aujourd'hui ! Bon, tu sais probablement pas de quoi je parle, mais Vive Robot Wars UK ! Allez a+ PS : une avec ton beau Aragorn ! A : Tous les jours, Frodon se rapproche du Mordor ! G : Comment savez-vous que Frodon est en vie ? A : Que vous dit votre c?ur ? G : Que Frodon est en vie. Oui !  
  
potter_68 : Un autre nouveau ! L'histoire, il leur a tout conté, sans qu'ils le sachent réellement. De plus, avec ce qui s'en vient, ils vont apprendre beaucoup de choses ! Allez, contente que ça t'ais plus, voici la suite !  
  
Brenda : Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant ! C'est pas grave si tu n'as pas donné signe de vie au chapitre 5, beaucoup ont oublié pour les chapitres 4 et 5. Laissez en suspense.. Ça jamais. Je suis pas une fille de même moi ! D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas vraiment de suspense ! Enfin,, voici la suite tant demandée ! A+  
  
Bonne Lecture !  
  
******************* Chapitre 7 : Match de Quidditch et Voyage  
  
Le silence régnait dans le vestiaire de l'équipe de Gryffondor, alors qu'ils se changeaient. Harry pensait qu'ils étaient encore sous le choc de savoir qui il était réellement. Il se dirigea vers James et prit son balai. Ce dernier saisit alors l'occasion pour lui parler.  
  
« Alors. Comme ça, tu es mon fils ? » Demanda-t-il.  
  
Harry le regarda et acquiesça.  
  
« Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit, mais je ne voulais pas changer le futur ! » Lui dit Harry.  
  
James sourit.  
  
« Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu me ressemblais tant. Maintenant, je sais. »Dit James « Avec deux Potter dans la même équipe de Quidditch, il n'y a plus aucun doute, nous allons la gagner cette coupe ! »  
  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque.  
  
Soudainement, un sifflet se fit entendre de l'extérieur et James se tut.  
  
« C'est le signal, allons-y ! C'est le moment ! Si nous gagnons ce match, nous gagnons la coupe de Quidditch ! Nous pouvons le faire ! »  
  
Tous les gens applaudirent les encouragements de James.  
  
« Allons botter les derrières de nos chers amis, les Serpentards ! »  
  
Ils se rendirent donc sur le terrain, montèrent leurs balais et prirent leur envol ; les Serpentards faisant de même. De fort encouragement éclatèrent de toute part.  
  
Madame Bibine se dirigea vers le centre du terrain et les regarda.  
  
« Maintenant, je sais que ça ne sert à rien de le dire, mais je vais le faire quand même. Je veux une rencontre honnête, sans coups vicieux. Ça s'adresse à tout le monde ! » Dit-elle en leur lançant un regard perçant.  
  
Elle s'agenouilla et sortit les balles. Elle prit le Souaffle et le lança dans les airs.  
  
Paul Jordan faisait le commentaire.  
  
« Et que la partie commence ! James Potter est en possession du Souaffle, oohh ! Ça, ça doit faire mal ! Se faire frapper au bras par un Cognard venant de Crabbe ! Ouche ! Potter échappe le Souaffle qui tombe entre les mains de Flint ! »  
  
Pendant que ceci se déroulait, Harry était à la recherche du Vif d'Or, tout en écoutant le commentaire. Il se devait de gagner cette partie, pas seulement pour James, mais pour prouver à tout le monde qu'il était tout aussi bon que son père. Un Cognard frôla sa tête. Il se retourna pour voir de qui venait ce Cognard et vit Lucius, tenant la batte de Goyle. C'était un comportement typique des Serpentards, surtout venant de leur attrapeur.  
  
« Ça va Potter ? On essaye de se faire bien voir par son papa ? ! » Demanda- t-il en riant.  
  
Le sang d'Harry se mit à bouillir dans ses veines. Lucius a donc toujours été aussi mauvais ! Avec un regard de détermination, Harry s'élança à la poursuite de Lucius, qui avait décidé de se sauver sur ses dernières paroles. Alors qu'il le rattrapa, il se mit à le frapper tellement fort que Lucius faillit tomber de son balai.  
  
« Woo ! Fait attention Potter ! À moins que tu veuilles qu'il arrive quelque chose à ton papa chéri, là-bas ! » Dit-il en pointant son père du pouce, qui tentait de faire passer le Souaffle au travers d'un des cerceaux.  
  
« On fait quelque chose ; on fait un marché. Laisse Serpentard gagner ce match et ton papa ne sera pas blessé, excepté si tu es un sans c?ur et que tu ne te souci pas de ce qui pourrait lui arriver ! » Ajouta Lucius, un sourire rayonnant sur son visage.  
  
Harry tremblait de rage. Lucius essayait de se jouer de lui ! Mais que devait-il faire ? Laisser Serpentard gagner et rendre les Gryffondors et son père déçus ? Incluant Sirius, Lupin, Arthur et Dumbledore ! Où encore, se devait-il d'attraper le Vif et laisser son père se faire blesser ? Il pourrait avertir tous les gens dans les estrades du plan de Lucius, mais personne ne l'entendrait au travers de tous ces encouragements.  
  
Tout en brassant ces idées, il eut un soudain silence dans le stade. Lucius descendait en plongeon vers le sol et Harry réalisa qu'il avait probablement vu le Vif. Il regarda au tour pour tenter d'apercevoir un éclat d'or ! Harry pensa qu'il faisait une feinte de Wronski. Ce fut probablement ce pourquoi Lucius changea de direction lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'Harry ne le suivait pas.  
  
« Harry ! Harry ! » Retentie une voix des estrades où étaient les supporteurs des Gryffondors.  
  
Harry se retourna pou voir à qui appartenait la voix et vit que c'était celle du Sirius adulte.  
  
« N'écoute pas Malefoy ! Nous avons entendu (ndT : Comment il a fait pour entendre ça ?) ce qu'il a dit ! Occupes-toi du Vif d'Or, nous ne laisserons rien arriver à James ! » Cria-t-il.  
  
Harry acquiesça et sourit, retournant à la recherche du Vif.  
  
« Et c'est Spinnet qui a le Souaffle, qui contourne aisément Flint. Elle passe à Potter, qui lance et COMPTE ! »  
  
La foule applaudit bruyamment. Le pointage était maintenant 40-0 pour Gryffondor. Harry, lui, fouillait toujours le terrain du regard.  
  
Harry sourit. Il allait tromper Malefoy, le prendre à son propre piège ! Faire la feinte de Wronski, et par la suite, tenter de trouver le Vif sans l'avoir dans les jambes. Soudainement, Harry plongea rapidement vers le sol. Toute la foule retint de nouveau son souffle et le regarda descendre. Même les équipes de s'étaient arrêtés de jouer et observèrent la scène. Lucius, sentant qu'Harry voyait réellement le Vif d'Or, plongea à sa poursuite.  
  
« Potter semble avoir repérer le Vif ! » Commenta Jordan.  
  
Rendu près du sol, Harry se redressa et monta en flèche dans les airs. Malefoy, lui, continuait sa lancée en s'approchant de plus en plus rapidement vers le sol. Il s'y cogna durement et perdit connaissance. Une grande huée s'éleva des gradins des supporteurs des Serpentards, scandant : « Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! »  
  
Harry eu un rictus de plaisir et se dirigea vers la direction opposée. Cette fois-ci, il avait réellement vu le Vif et se dirigea vers lui.  
  
« VAS-Y HARRY, TU PEUX LE FAIRE ! » Crièrent les supporteurs des Gryffondors. Harry accéléra et fini par se rapprocher centimètre par centimètre du Vif, qu'il finit par attraper. Il alla retrouver James en tenant toujours la petite balle ailée dans sa main !  
  
La foule avait finalement réalisé que Gryffondor avait gagné ! James attrapa son fils par le cou et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Harry sourit alors qu'il échangeait des embrassades avec les autres membres de l'équipe. Sirius, Lupin, Arthur, Ron et Hermione se dirigeaient en courant vers Harry alors qu'il atterrissait. Sirius prit Harry sur ses épaules et le porta en triomphe alors que les Gryffondors arrivèrent sur le terrain. Les plus jeunes Sirius et Rémus dansaient de joie en criant et se dirigèrent vers James pour le prendre dans leurs bras. James souriait autant qu'Harry.  
  
Dumbledore s'approcha d'Harry en souriant.  
  
« Félicitation Harry ! Toi et James avez joué de façon extraordinaire ! »  
  
James et Harry sourirent davantage, si c'était possible, en entendant le commentaire de Dumbledore. Lily s'approcha de James et l'embrassa sur les joues. Des larmes de joie coulaient sur son visage. Sirius déposa Harry sur le sol et Lily le prit dans ses bras.  
  
Harry rougit du fait d'être prit dans les bras de sa future mère. Ron et Hermione se serraient l'un l'autre dans leur bras et Harry ne put s'empêcher d'en rire. Lorsque la coupe fut présenté à l'équipe de Gryffondor, James demanda à Harry de prendre la coupe. Celui-ci fit non de la tête.  
  
« Pourquoi ne pas la prendre tous les deux ? Elle reste à Gryffondor quand même et tout le monde pourra avoir une photo des deux Potter ! »  
  
James sourit et acquiesça.  
  
« D'accord ! »  
  
Harry la prit par une anse alors que James faisait de même par l'autre, et ensemble, il la soulevèrent dans les airs sous les applaudissements. Harry souriait. Il savait que c'était la meilleure journée de sa vie !  
  
***************************  
  
Malheureusement, avec ce que Dumbledore dit, brisa tout ce beau moment.  
  
« Je suis désolé d'interrompre ce merveilleux moment mais, Harry, c'est l'heure de partir. » Dit Dumbledore en lui lançant un regard d'excuse.  
  
« M-mais. Je ne suis pas prêt, je ne veux pas partir ! » S'exclama Harry.  
  
« Harry, nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devons quitter ce temps dans cinq minutes. »  
  
Harry regarda le sol. Il n'était pas prêt à quitter ses parents. Il regarda James qui semblait tout aussi déçu.  
  
« Ouais ! D'accord, mais est-ce que je peux juste dire au revoir à mes parents ? » Demanda-t-il.  
  
Dumbledore acquiesça.  
  
« Tu peux. »  
  
Harry se tourna vers James et sourit.  
  
« Je crois que c'est le temps de se dire au revoir. Je ne vais probablement plus jamais te revoir. »  
  
Des larmes emplirent les yeux de James.  
  
« Tu vas me manquer. » Dit-il en prenant son futur fils dans ses bras. « Laisse-moi juste dire une chose, que je ne vais probablement jamais te dire : Je veux juste que tu saches combien je suis fier de toi ! »  
  
La vision d'Harry se brouilla et il réalisa qu'il pleurait. Il acquiesça en signe de remerciement et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.  
  
Ils se serrèrent une dernière fois dans leur bras avant qu'Harry se dirige vers Lily. Lily, elle, le regardait avec des yeux surpris.  
  
« Maman. Tu vas me manquer toi aussi ! » Dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.  
  
Lily était sûrement trop sous le choc pour répondre, elle n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'elle était la mère d'Harry. Elle finit par lui retourner son étreinte et sourit. Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, il put remarquer qu'elle pleurait, elle aussi.  
  
« Tout ceci ne semble pas vrai ! » Dit Harry en se tournant vers son parrain, qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs !  
  
*******************************  
  
Lupin, Sirius, Arthur, Rogue, Harry, Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans une salle de classe vide. Le Dumbledore du futur se tenait là, semblant les attendre.  
  
« Nous allons retourner dans notre temps dans exactement une minute. Lorsque nous serons partis, tout le monde d'ici oubliera que nous sommes venus. » Leur dit-il.  
  
Harry acquiesça et essuya ses yeux.  
  
« Tout le monde ici présent, se retrouvera dans mon bureau lorsque nous atterrirons dans notre temps. Le moyen ressemble un peu à la poudre de cheminette. Vous sortirez de ma cheminée. »  
  
Tout le monde acquiesça.  
  
« Hermione dépêche toi et va fermer la porte ! Il nous reste seulement que dix seconde ! Nous ne pouvons laisser personne nous voir voyager dans le temps, ça pourrait le changer à partir de ce moment. » Lui dit Lupin.  
  
Hermione se précipita vers la porte et la ferma. Elle se dirigea par la suite vers Ron et Harry.  
  
« 3.2.1.0 » Compta Dumbledore.  
  
Immédiatement, ils se sentirent partirent ; ressentant la même chose qu'en utilisant la poudre de cheminette. Tout autour d'eux se mit à tourner et à se brouiller. Harry se sentit soudainement sortir d'une cheminée. Après lui sortit Ron, puis Sirius, Lupin, Hermione, Dumbledore, et le dernier, mais non le moindre, Arthur.  
  
Par contre, tout le monde croyait que ça s'arrêtait là, alors que six autres personnes sortirent des flammes à leur tour. Tout le monde se tourna pour voir apparaître Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter et le plus jeune Arthur. Lily toussa et se leva.  
  
« C'est la dernière fois que je t'écoute James Potter ! » Dit-elle fâchée, alors que les autres adultes, plus notre trio, les regardaient avec choc et horreur.  
  
********************************* Review SVP ! 


	8. Ch8 La colère d'Hermione et la discussio...

Salut à vous tous ! Désolée pour les délais qui s'allonge, quelque peu occupée avec la rentrée qui approche la semaine prochaine. Je tiens à préciser que j'ai un horaire de fou ! Argggggggggg ! Je vais virer folle ! Anyway. Ce n'est pas ça le pire. Les cours ne sont même pas commencés. J'ai eu mon horaire final aujourd'hui et j'ai déjà un devoir à faire, UN DEVOIR ! Grrrr. Ils étaient obligés de nous donner ça ? Enfin, fin de la période chialage ! Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews ! Enfin, j'en ai eu plus que sur les autres chapitres donc c'est déjà ça ! Enfin j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, et que vous l'attendiez avec impatience ! Allez A+ PS : J'espère qui fait plus chaud chez vous que chez nous !  
  
Note : Je demande votre collaboration! J'ai une autre fic qui s'en viens. La mienne cette fois-ci et non une traduction. Enfin, il s'agit d'un nouveau genre et j'ai besoin de fic que je pourrais citer l'histoire et le titre dans ma fic. Pour cela, il me faut votre consentement, question de ne pas utiliser votre histoire sans permission. C'est aussi une occasion de vous faire un peu de publicité et de faire connaître vos fic. Enfin, je ne sais pas si vous comprenez, mais bon. Faites moi signe!!  
  
RAR :  
  
LeDjiNn : Qui te dit que la porte était fermée à clef ? Rémus a seulement demandé à Hermione de fermer la porte et non de la barrer. Il semblerait qu'ils se soient faufiler dans la salle à la dernière seconde. Allez à++  
  
Brenda : Là c'Est vraiment du suspense ! Héhé il y en avait peut-être plus que ce que je pensais ! Ils arrivent dans le futur ! Il est évident que ça va sûrement le modifier ! Enfin, je suis contente que tu crois que cette fic m'appartient, c'est signe que je sais bien la rendre ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! A bientôt !   
  
Mary-Evy : C'est pas le fun quand les reviews s'efface, de plus que ça arrive assez souvent ! D'accord avec toi que c'est une bande de petit vlimeux ! Et aussi la fin du précédent chapitre, . Enfin pas précisément la fin, mais elle est assez triste ! C'Est bien si tu t'y mets à l'elfique. Je t'enverrais bien mon dico si je retrouve où il est sur mon ordi ! Jusqu'à maintenant il y a 36 chapitres en anglais ! Allez, à plus ! Noth gwannatach sin? Maneltha I gwan I tad manuya para enneth? :P  
  
AnoDevils Je ne me souviens pas s'il y a d'autres parties de quidditch. J'espère que oui pour toi ! Enfin merci de ta review ! A+  
  
Les maraudeuses : Désolée si je suis sadique de vous laisser là ! Enfin, il y en a qui le sont plus que moi ! Enfin voici la suite !  
  
Deedlit : Salut toi ! Dommage que tu partes demain pour Québec, tu ne pourras pas avoir ta copie de LOTR3. J'ai presque totalement fini de le télécharger ! Y rente environ 20% du film à faire ( Bon, . ça fait un boute que j'ai fait les RAR OK !) Il est fini maintenant ! Enfin. Merci de m'avoir trouver une correctrice. C'est grandement apprécié ! Enfin, je suis contente que celle-ci t'a plus et j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite ! Ciao ! PS : Un homme ne peut me tuer. Justement, . Je ne suis pas un homme !  
  
Kyzara : Désolée que ça n'a pu te plaire. Il n'est pas nécessaire que lorsqu'ils voyagent dans le temps qu'ils arrivent exactement la même journée que celle qui l'on quittée ! Enfin, chacun a droit à son opinion et si toi tu n'as pas aimé c'est ton choix. Il y en a d'autre qui l'aime. Enfin, si tu continues à la lire, j'espère que je pourrai te la faire apprécier. A+  
  
Celine.s : Salut ! Contente que tu ais aimée ce chapitre. Ce n'Est pas grave si tu n'as pu mettre ton review avant. L'important c'Est que tu l'as mit ! Lol!!! Harry, . si je me souviens bien, il va y avoir quelque chose avec Cho, mais ça fais longtemps que je l'ai lu donc je ne me souviens pas très bien. Pourquoi pas avec Ginny?? Moi, je dis que c'Est avec elle qui va finir dans les livres. Enfin, c'est mon opinion. Bon bien Bonne lecture !  
  
*********************  
  
Chapitre 8 : La colère d'Hermione et la discussion  
  
Dumbledore fut le premier à parler.  
  
« Pourquoi nous avez-vous suivis ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.  
  
Sirius, Rémus, Lily, Arthur, et Peter pointèrent tous vers James. Peter prit alors la parole.  
  
« C'était l'idée de James. Il voulait savoir de quoi avait l'air le futur. » Dit-il d'une voix couinante.  
  
James baissa les yeux alors que tout le monde se mit à le regarder. Il regarda Sirius et le pointa.  
  
« Ne placez pas tout le blâme sur moi, Sirius voulait venir lui aussi. C'était majoritairement son idée ! »  
  
Sirius ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.  
  
« Cornedrue ! N'essaye pas de me mettre dans le trouble ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça. » Dit Sirius d'un ton choqué.  
  
Lily soupira et croisa les bras.  
  
« Nous voulions tous venir, disons ça comme ça ! »  
  
Dumbledore lui sourit et son regard se durcit de nouveau.  
  
« Peut importe si vous vouliez réellement venir ou non, vous n'auriez pas dû. Le futur va en être grandement changé. »  
  
Les cinquièmes années, nouvellement arrivés à cette époque, baissèrent les yeux.  
  
« Nous sommes désolés Professeur. Nous voulions tellement savoir comment allait être le futur après qu'on vous a vu. » Murmura Peter.  
  
Le plus vieux Sirius renifla de dégoût.  
  
« Il n'y a pas grand chose qui pourrait t'intéresser Queudver, à moins que tu te sois déjà transformer en traître envers nous ! » Dit Sirius d'un ton sec.  
  
Peter se sentit mal à l'aise et regarda Sirius avec des yeux remplis de question.  
  
« De quoi parlez-vous ? » Couina Peter.  
  
« Sirius, ne leur en dit pas plus ! » Répliqua Dumbledore.  
  
Sirius trembla, mais gardait toujours ses yeux fixés sur Peter. Harry le regardait avec appréhension. Il avait la nette impression qu'il voulait le tuer dès maintenant et ici même.  
  
Le silence était insupportable. Rémus se tordit sur sa chaise et se mit à parler.  
  
« Euh ! . Je me demandais juste ce que nous allons faire pendant que nous serons ici ? »  
  
Dumbledore le regarda et un petit sourire éclaira le visage sérieux de celui-ci.  
  
« Vous allez étudier ici, jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions un nouveau moyen de vous retournez à votre époque. »  
  
Rogue eut une mine déconfite.  
  
« Qu-quoi » dit-il.  
  
« James, Sirius, Rémus, Peter, Arthur et Lily seront en cinquième a Gryffondor jusqu'à ce qu'ils retournent dans leur temps, Sévérus. »  
  
Le teint de Rogue pâlit subitement.  
  
« Vous voulez dire que je devrai leur enseigner ? » Questionna-t-il d'un ton inquiet.  
  
Dumbledore acquiesça. Les Maraudeurs se sourirent ainsi que Ron et Hermione qui faisait de même.  
  
« Oh ! Et Rémus » Dit Dumbledore en s'adressant au plus âgé des deux.  
  
Lupin lui lança un regard curieux.  
  
« Le Professeur Ombrage a décidé de quitter vu le fait qu'elle ne semblait pas pouvoir contrôler sa classe. Étant donné son départ, si vous le voulez bien, je vous offre le poste de Défense contre les forces du mal. »  
  
Lupin lui lança un regard étonné.  
  
« Ça n'inquiètera pas les étudiants et autres professeurs ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix étrange.  
  
« Nombreux sont les étudiants qui vous aiment et ils vont être très heureux de votre retour. »  
  
Harcelez, Ron et Hermione crièrent de joie.  
  
« Nous allons avoir le meilleur professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal ! » S'écria Harry, content.  
  
Lupin sourit et acquiesça.  
  
« Je voudrais bien avoir mon ancien travail. »  
  
Dumbledore acquiesça.  
  
« Vous pouvez commencer quand vous voulez Rémus. »  
  
Sirius le regarda et lui donna une tape dans le dos.  
  
« J'aimerais bien voir Lunard enseigner. » Dit-il.  
  
Lupin lui lança un regard incertain.  
  
« Je ne crois pas que cela soit possible, Sirius. »  
  
« Bien sur que ce l'est ! Sirius peut rester sous sa forme d'animagus et je pourrai dire à tout le monde que je l'ai acheté à la Ménagerie Magique. » Lui dit Harry.  
  
Hermione protesta.  
  
« Ils ne vendent pas de chien là-bas. »  
  
« Très bien alors, Je dirai que j'ai trouvé un adorable chien errant à Pré- au-Lard et je m'y suis attaché et je l'ai adopté.  
  
Ron rit de la dernière phrase.  
  
« Étrange, mais ça pourrait marcher. Qu'en pensez-vous Professeur Dumbledore ? »  
  
Dumbledore pensa durant un moment, et fini par acquiescer.  
  
« Même moi je pourrais croire ça. Sirius, vous pouvez assister au cours d'Harry, à condition que vous restiez sous votre forme d'animagus. Et Sévérus, ne tentez pas de lui défaire sa couverture ! » Dit Dumbledore en lançant un regard perçant à Rogue.  
  
Ce dernier acquiesça.  
  
« Oui, Monsieur le directeur. »  
  
Les Maraudeurs, Lily et Arthur les regardaient, confus.  
  
« Pourquoi est-ce que Patmol doit rester sous sa forme d'animagus ? Comment l'avez-vous appris ? » Demanda James.  
  
« Nous ne pouvons vous le dire, qui sait quelles conséquences pourraient en découler ! » Dit Rogue d'un ton sec en lui lançant un regard.  
  
" Oh ! Arrête donc de chialer Snivellus ! » Répliqua le plus vieux des deux Sirius.  
  
« Oh ! Ohhhh ! » Murmura Harry.  
  
« Tu veux régler ça comment Black ? » Dit Rogue en cherchant pour sa baguette dans sa robe.  
  
Sirius eut un rictus et chercha sa baguette à son tour.  
  
« Sirius, non ! » S'écria Harry en s'avançant pour tenter de prévenir la bataille qui s'annonçait.  
  
Sirius le repoussa.  
  
« Harry ! Ne t'en mêle pas ! » Dit Sirius entre ses dents.  
  
« Assez ! » Dit Dumbledore d'une voix ferme.  
  
Sirius et Sévérus se retournèrent pour le regarder.  
  
« Arrêtez de vous comporter comme des enfants. Vous êtes des adultes maintenant. Laissez ce qui est passé derrière vous et regardez en avant. Vous êtes du même côté maintenant, il n'y a aucune raison pour vous battre. »  
  
Nos deux hommes acquiescèrent et remirent leur baguette dans leur poche, malgré que leur regard transmettait que ce n'était pas selon leur gré. Harry soupira de soulagement, alors que le jeune Sirius et James avaient un regard amusé de la situation qui se déroulaient devant eux.  
  
Lupin secoua la tête.  
  
« Professeur, je me sais plus ou moins ce que je vais montrer à ces étudiants, alors puis-je aller dans ma classe pour y réfléchir quelques instants ? »  
  
Dumbledore acquiesça et Lupin sortit.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione sourirent.  
  
« Ça veut dire que nous l'avons lors du cours qui s'en vient ! » Dit Ron d'un ton excité.  
  
« Professeur, pouvons-nous partir pour se préparer pour notre cours ? » Demanda Hermione.  
  
Comme il l'avait fait pour Lupin, Dumbledore acquiesça et ils quittèrent tous le bureau.  
  
*********************  
  
« Hermione, quelle heure est-il ? » Demanda Ron.  
  
« 8h30, nous devrions descendre dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. »  
  
Harry et Ron approuvèrent et s'y dirigèrent pour remplir leur estomac.  
  
En arrivant, ils s'assirent à la table des Gryffondor et virent un Lupin qui s'empressait de finir son assiette. Ils sourirent tous lorsque Rogue, Dumbledore, James, Sirius, Rémus, Peter, Lily, Arthur et un énorme chien noir entrèrent dans la salle.  
  
Les Maraudeurs, Lily et Arthur s'assirent près de nos trois Gryffondors, alors que le chien, Sniffle, se coucha aux pieds d'Harry.  
  
Dumbledore ouvrit les bras pour faire une annonce.  
  
« Bon matin tout le monde ! Il y a une annonce que je voudrais faire ce matin. Comme vous le savez, le Professeur Ombrage nous a quitté du à . euh . certaines complications ! »  
  
Il eut quelques reniflements à ces mots, spécialement venant de Fred et George.  
  
« Mais je suis heureux de vous annoncer que un de nos anciens professeurs a accepté de reprendre le poste, Professeur Lupin ! »  
  
À ceci, toute la salle retentit en applaudissement et même des sifflements vinrent des tables des Poufsouffles, Serdaigles et Gryffondors. Lupin se leva, sourit et s'inclina avant de se rasseoir.  
  
Le plus jeune Rémus sembla gêner.  
  
Dumbledore s'apprêtait à continuer lorsqu'un cri retentit, venant d'une fille de Serdaigle. « Nous vous aimons Professeur Lupin ! On s'en fou de votre condition ! »  
  
Le visage de Lupin tourna au rouge brique et Dumbledore rit. Les Maraudeurs rirent et regardèrent le jeune Lupin. Sniffle jappa, alors que Hermione, Harry et Ron rièrent à leur tour.  
  
« Lupin est de loin plus populaire que Rogue ! » Murmura Ron à Harry.  
  
« Peut-être parce qu'il est juste et gentil. » Lui répondit Harry.  
  
Soudainement, la table des Serpentards s'exclamèrent en lamentation. ( ndT : Un peu lents ceux-là non ?)  
  
« Vous voulez dire que ce monstre va encore nous enseigner ? ! » S'exclama la voix cruelle de Drago Malefoy.  
  
Le teint de Rémus pâlit, comme celui du plus jeune. Harry, qui tremblait de rage, était sur le point de se lever, lorsque Hermione le fit la première. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs alors qu'elle regardait Malefoy.  
  
« Le Professeur Lupin n'est PAS un monstre ! Il est même un sorcier plus décent que n'importe lequel dans TA famille, Malefoy ! Il est un peu différent des autres, et puis après ? ! Pas grand monde ici s'en souci tant que ça ! Tu n'essaies que de rabaisser les autres afin de faire grossir ton ego ! Je te le dis, c'est tellement pathétique ! Pourquoi ne grandirais-tu pas un peu ? »  
  
Elle se rassied sur ce, toujours enragée.  
  
Ce fut après un long silence, que Dumbledore se mit à applaudir. Tous les autres suivirent le directeur. Hermione leva les yeux avec surprise pour voir Harry et Ron lui sourire. Elle se tourna pour voir Lupin qui hochait la tête et lui souriait à pleines dents. Elle se mordit les lèvres et regarda ailleurs. Elle rendit leur sourire aux Maraudeurs, Arthur et Lily qui applaudissaient eux aussi.  
  
« Comme je voulais dire avant cette petite interruption, il va y avoir un bal la veille de Noël. Les élèves de troisième et plus peuvent sont admis ! » Dit Dumbledore en souriant. « Et maintenant, que le déjeuner commence ! »  
  
*******************  
  
« Hermione, Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais fait ça ! » Dit Ron, impressionné.  
  
Hermione sourit.  
  
« Bien, il a toujours tenté de faire mal aux sentiments des autres et je crois que c'était la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. » Répondit Hermione.  
  
« C'était encore mieux que la fois où tu l'as frappé en troisième année ! » S'exclama Harry.  
  
Les Maraudeurs, Arthur et Lily les regardèrent avec surprise.  
  
« Tu as frappé Malefoy ? »  
  
Hermione eut un sourire en coin.  
  
« Ouais, mais il n'est pas comme son père. Il dit toujours « Attend que mon père apprenne ça ! » Dit Hermione en essayant d'imiter Drago.  
  
Harry et Ron rirent.  
  
Ginny entra à ce moment dans la salle commune. Elle vit Harry et le salua.  
  
« Salut Harry ! » Dit-elle en rougissant.  
  
« Oh ! Salut Ginny. Quoi de neuf ? » Répondit-il joyeusement.  
  
Ginny se revira et partie directement vers le dortoir des filles. Tous se regardèrent, une certaine confusion lisible sur le visage. Lily et Hermione se sourirent l'une l'autre.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que c'était ça ? » Demanda Sirius, confus.  
  
Hermione soupira.  
  
« N'est-ce pas assez évident ? »  
  
Ron soupira.  
  
« Tu as dit la même chose de Lupin quand on a pas su deviner ce qu'il avait à tous les mois. » Dit Ron en roulant les yeux.  
  
Hermione renifla.  
  
« Ça c'était évident ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous n'aviez pas pu le trouver par vous-même.  
  
« Bien, comme Lupin l'a dit en troisième « Je n'ai jamais rencontré une sorcière de votre âge aussi intelligente que vous, Hermione. »  
  
« Wow ! Comment tu fais pour te rappeler de ça ? La seule chose que je me souvienne de cette nuit-là, c'Est l'explication à propos du passé et de Pettigrew, oh ! Et aussi la colère d'Hermione alors qu'on croyait tous que Sirius était un meurtrier et que Lupin l'avait aidé. Dit Harry d'un ton amusé.  
  
« Je me sens encore stupide à propos de ça ! »  
  
Le chien noir jappa et mit son nez sur les genoux d'Hermione. Celle-ci sourit.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ? Quelque chose comme : « Non ! Harry, ne croit pas ce qu'il te dit, c'est lui qui a aidé Black à s'introduire dans le château, lui aussi veut te tuer. C'est un loup-garou ! » Dit Ron en imitant Hermione.  
  
Harry le regarda bouche bée.  
  
« Comment tu FAIS ça ! »  
  
« Peut importe, on s'éloigne du sujet, on parlait de Ginny ! » Dit Hermione.  
  
Les yeux de Ron s'illuminèrent soudainement.  
  
« Ohhhh ! C'est à cause qu'elle . Ouch ! Hermione ! »  
  
Hermione lui lança un regard tentant de lui dire quelque chose. Ron comprit et hocha la tête.  
  
« Je ne vois toujours pas ce que j'ai fait de mal. » Dit Harry, inquiet. « Est-ce que je dois aller lui parler ? »  
  
« Non, elle est seulement encore sous ton charme Harry ! » Dit Ron alors qu'Hermione et Lily se frappèrent le front.  
  
« Tu es idiot ! » Dit Lily.  
  
« Harry n'ira pas tourner autour de ma s?ur, pas s'il veut mourir à un très jeune âge ! » Dit Ron en souriant à Harry.  
  
« Attendez une minute tout le monde. Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda James, curieux.  
  
Hermione regarda sa montre et sursauta.  
  
« Mon dieu ! Nous avons cinq minutes de retard ! » Cria-t-elle en prenant son sac et courrant vers le corridor.  
  
« En quoi est-on supposé être ? » Cria Harry.  
  
« Défense contre les forces du mal ! »  
  
******************** Reviews SVP 


	9. Ch9 Lupin et Malefoy

Salut, salut ! Contente de vous revoir tout le monde ! Muhaha, désolée, je suis toute joyeuse aujourd'hui et je n'ai aucune idée pourquoi ! Peut-être est-ce que le bonheur est contagieux d'une personne à l'autre ou est-ce la grippe de ma mère qui fait ça et que je suis entrain de l'attraper (Elle est malade (grippe) et beaucoup plus de bonne humeur que d'habitude.) M'Enfin, qui pourra un jour éclaircir ce mystère. Désolée du retard, le Cégep est commencé, et je n'ai pas vraiment eu la tête à traduire le neuvième chapitre. Je vais tenter de commencer le 10 en fin de semaine et avec un peu de chance vous pourrez l'avoir en début de semaine. Donc, voici le tant attendu chapitre 9 ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai eu 11 review pour le dernier chapitre. Wow ! Vous m'épatez. Mais je ne chiale pas. J'adore ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment ! Héhé C'est déjà mieux que les 4-5 que j'Avais au départ. Et je remarque que certain reste fidèle au poste ! Bravo à ceux-là ! Bon voilà pour mon blabla ! Bah ! Pas tout à fait, juste pour vous dire que le chapitre se fini sur un heureux événement.  
  
NOTE ! Je suis à la recherche de fic, pour en parler dans celle que je suis entrain de composer. M'enfin, je devrais mettre le chapitre 1 bientôt donc vous verrez de quel genre il s'agit, mais j'ai besoin de fic pour le chapitre 2. Enfin vous verrez bien si vous allez lire ! Pour plus de détails, envoyez-moi un message à arwenimi@hotmail.com  
  
AnoDevils : Salut Salut ! Contente de te voir fidel au poste ! Muhaha ! Peter ne sera pas à Serpentard ! Désolé de te dire ça. Il me semble que c'était spécifié dans le chapitre 8 que Dumbledore ne les faisaient pas repasser sous le Choixpeau ! M'Enfin, c'est peut-être moi qui ce trompe. N'en reste que Peter suit le groupe. Malheureusement. Ron, intelligent ? D'accord avec toi, assez étrange pour cette situation, malgré qu'il peut faire preuve d'une certaine logique parfois. Allez A++ en espérant que ça continue à te plaire.  
  
celine.s : Salut toi ! C'est bien d'avoir du monde qui partage mon opinion en disant qu'Harry va finir avec Ginny. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu ne veux pas les voir ensemble dans les fics. Peut- être est-ce parce que je lis mal, mais en tout cas. D'accord avec toi, Cho. Je ne l'aime pas moi. J'ai l'impression qu'elle cache quelque chose. Je n'ai pas trop compris la question que tu posais à la fin de ta review. Désolée de ne pouvoir te répondre. Il me semble que j'ai pas compris grand chose. Le cerveau me ramollit-il ? Lol allez A+  
  
luna : Contente que ça te plaise. Voici ta suite !  
  
Marie-Jo : Merci pour ta review !  
  
Deedlit: Ah ! Salut, je ne savais pas que c'était toi ! Merci de me le préciser lololol ! C'est cool que ça t'ais plut ! Héhé, moi je l'ai trouvé long à traduire, comme tu l'as peut-être senti dans mes commentaires sur msn lol ! Muhaha Chiale pas tu l'as lu la première mon chapitre 1 ! Reste juste que les gens répondent à ma demande de me prêter leur fic pour en ajouter quelques extraits dans la mienne. Pour l'instant, j'ai toi et Myr semblait dire que ça ne la dérangeait pas. Enfin j'attends sa confirmation. Des neurones encore valides. Pas sur qui va m'en rester beaucoup à fin de cette session ci. Bah la c pas trop pire, mais attends au milieu de la session. Là je risque de peter une coche comme j'ai fait en sec 5. Muhahah ça c'était drôle. Vive le PEI ! Le programme qui fait petter des coches et pogner des monos pour seulement 250$ par année ! Désolée, je t'avais prévenue que ta RAR allait être niaiseuse. J'ai besoin de sommeil. Pas vrai pantoute, me suis couchée à 11h hier me suis lever à 11h a matin pis j'ai eu 3hrs de cours aujourd'hui. Pas de quoi être fatiguer. Bon, mais en tout cas. J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire ! A++XxX  
  
Gabrielletrompelamort : Wow ! Bien Merci. Je suis contente que ça te plaise autant. J'aimerais savoir si tu offrais ta fic pour celle que je suis entrain de monter ou pour la lire ? Enfin, un ou l'autre, je suis ton conseil et je vais y aller la lire quand même A++ !  
  
Magali : Contente que ça te plaise. Voici la suite !  
  
Chanelle : merci pour ton review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.  
  
Kyzara : J'espère que ça deviens intéressant. Attend de voir la fin de ce chapitre-ci !  
  
Potter_68 : Bon bien, comme je l'ai dit au précédentes, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise. Et voiciiiiiiiii la suite !  
  
********************************* Chapitre 9 : Ils entrèrent en trombe dans la classe et prirent rapidement leur place. Lupin leur sourit.  
  
« C'est gentil de nous faire honneur de votre présence. » Plaisanta-t-il. « Bon avant cette interruption, je vous disais qu'aujourd'hui, vous pouvez choisir le sujet du cours. Alors, des suggestions ? ! »  
  
Lavande leva la main, hésitante.  
  
« Oui, Lavande ? »  
  
« Oh, euh, Professeur, je voulais, enfin, si ça ne vous dérange pas, mais si ça dérange, ça ne fait rien, mais, . Je voudrais savoir comment se déroulent vos transformations qui ont lieu une fois par mois ! » Dit-elle.  
  
Lupin regarda les élèves présents dans sa classe ; ils le regardaient, suppliant. Il soupira.  
  
« Que voulez-vous savoir ? »  
  
Immédiatement, de nombreuses mains s'élevèrent.  
  
« Comment est-ce ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment douloureux ? » Demanda Dean Thomas.  
  
Lupin haussa un sourcil.  
  
« Douloureux est une des façons de le décrire... »  
  
Les faces de certaines personnes se crispèrent.  
  
« Où allez-vous pour vos transformations ? » Questionna Parvati.  
  
Lupin hésita quelque peu à répondre.  
  
« Je ne vous le dirai pas. » Répondit-il simplement.  
  
Immédiatement, la classe poussa un soupir, déçu.  
  
« Et pourquoi pas, Professeur ? » Demanda Neville.  
  
« Dans le cas où l'un d'entre vous déciderait de rencontrer un loup-garou et d'être accidentellement mordu. Voilà pourquoi ! » Dit Lupin d'un ton sec.  
  
Ce fut Rémus qui leva la main par la suite. Lupin regarda lui-même en plus jeune, intrigué.  
  
« Est-ce qu'il y a certains animaux qui vont vous visiter durant votre transformation ? » Dit-il.  
  
Lupin s'apprêtait à le nier, mais il s'arrêta.  
  
« Le chat d'Hermione, Pattenrond, le fait toujours maintenant et il y a maintenant le chien d'Harry qui a commencé à venir me voir aussi. » Dit Lupin en souriant au gros chien noir, qui jappa en réponse.  
  
Lupin rit.  
  
« Hey, Harry, c'est quoi le nom de ton chien ? » Demanda Lavande.  
  
Harry la regarda avec surprise.  
  
« Il est tellement cute ! »  
  
Ron se retenu d'éclater de rire et Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de faire la même chose.  
  
« Son nom est Sniffle. » Lui dit Harry.  
  
« Sniffles ? » Dit Dean Thomas d'un ton amusé.  
  
« Ouais, je crois que ce nom lui va parfaitement ! » S'écria Lavande. « Dit, je peux le flatter ? » Demanda-t-elle, suppliante.  
  
« Oh, . Euh. » Harry regarda le chien en question.  
  
Ce dernier ce leva et couru vers Lavande et se frotta contre ses jambes.  
  
« Ah ! Il est trop mignon ! »  
  
« Attend qu'elle sache qu'il s'agissait de Sirius Black, en animagus. Elle ne pensera plus qu'il est tellement cute. Elle va crier au meurtre plutôt ! » Murmura Ron.  
  
Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui est aussi amusant ?  
  
« Rien ! » Dit Harry en tentant de se calmer.  
  
Seamus regarda le trio avec soupçons, mais fini par laisser tomber.  
  
« Je viens d'avoir une idée ! » Dit soudainement Lupin.  
  
Tout le monde se retourna pour le regarder.  
  
« Vous rappelez-vous lorsque je vous ai montré à vous défendre contre un Épouvantard lors de votre troisième année ? »  
  
Tout le monde acquiesça.  
  
« Alors que dites-vous d'essayer quelque chose de différent avec un Épouvantard ? Je veux dire pratiquer un charme qui sert à se débarrasser des Détraqueurs. » Leur demanda-t-il.  
  
Tout le monde sembla intéressé à cette suggestion.  
  
« Vous voulez dire de se battre contre les Détraqueurs lorsqu'ils sont proches de nous ? » Demanda James.  
  
Lupin acquiesça.  
  
« Je voudrais bien essayer. » Murmura Neville.  
  
Tout le monde semblait vouloir aussi essayer.  
  
« La dernière fois que j'ai vu un Épouvantard, c'était dans. »  
  
Il s'arrêta soudainement de parler lorsqu'un bruit de débattement se produisit dans un des tiroirs du bureau maître. Il y regarda et se recula soudainement. Une Lune pleine s'éleva alors dans la classe et tout le monde la regardait, étonné.  
  
« Il me semble que nous n'aurons plus besoin de chercher davantage. Harry, s'il vous plaît, venez ici. » Dit Lupin, tentant d'ignorer sa plus grande peur qui flottait devant lui.  
  
Harry se leva immédiatement et se dirigea vers Lupin. Comme il s'approchait, l'Épouvantard se changea en Détraqueur. Harry s'arrêta net.  
  
« Harry, tu sais ce que tu as à faire. »  
  
Harry acquiesça et sortit sa baguette, mais pas assez rapidement. Il ressentit le froid habituel. Les yeux d'Harry roulèrent ; le noir envahit son esprit et les cris suppliants de sa mère retentirent dans son esprit. Il put aussi entendre ceux de son père.  
  
« Lily, prend Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Allez ! Court ! Je vais tenter de le retenir.. »  
  
Le bruit de quelqu'un qui enfonçait une porte se fit entendre, suivit d'un rire sadique.  
  
« Pas Harry ! Non pas Harry ! S'il vous plait, je ferai ce que vous voudrez. »  
  
« Allez, pousse-toi idiote ! »  
  
« Harry ! »  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda dans les yeux de Lupin. Ça lui prit un moment pour réaliser l'endroit où il était étendu. Il leva une main tremblante et essuya les goûtes de sueurs qui perlaient sur son front.  
  
« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du faire ça. Tu n'étais pas préparé ! » Dit Lupin sur un ton d'excuse.  
  
« Je les ais encore entendus. Mais c'était encore plus fort que les premières fois, maman et papa. » Harry s'arrêta lorsqu'il réalisa que tout le monde le regardait.  
  
« Lily et James ? » Demanda le plus jeune Rémus.  
  
Harry acquiesça et se tourna pour voir Lily et James et les vit entrain de trembler.   
  
« Nous l'avons entendu ! » Murmura Lily, le teint pâle.  
  
« Bien, veux-tu réessayer encore une fois ? » Questionna Lupin.  
  
Harry hocha la tête.  
  
« Je suis près cette fois ! » Dit-il en prenant sa baguette.  
  
« Près et partez ! » S'écria Lupin.  
  
Encore une fois, le froid envahit la pièce. Harry resserra sa poigne sur sa baguette 'J'ai gagné la coupe de Quidditch avec mon père ! » Pensa-t-il. C'était le moment le plus heureux auquel il pensa à ce moment là. Sa concentration faite, il s'avança.  
  
« Spero Patronum ! » Cria Harry.  
  
Un grand cerf scintillant sortit de la baguette d'Harry et s'attaqua au Détraqueur.  
  
« Excellent Harry ! Cinquante points pour Gryffondor ! Excellent Patronus ! » S'écria Lupin joyeusement.  
  
Tout le monde applaudit et Harry sourit timidement. Lily et James le regardaient avec fierté. Harry s'inclina et dit.  
  
« Merci, vous êtes trop gentil. »  
  
Tout le monde rit, même Lily et Hermione. Lupin secoua la tête en souriant.  
  
« Exactement comme son père. »  
  
Le chien jappa et Lupin sourit.  
  
« Je crois que Sniffle est d'accord avec vous, Professeur. » Dit Hermione, en regardant le chien.  
  
La cloche retentit. Lupin sourit.  
  
« Bon, au prochain cours nous essayeront de produire des Patronus. Harry, tu pourras les aider. »  
  
Harry acquiesça.  
  
« À bientôt, Professeur ! » Dirent Harry, Ron et Hermione à l'unisson.  
  
« À bientôt vous trois et probablement plus tôt que vous le croyez ! » Dit Lupin en souriant.  
  
Ils lui lancèrent un regard confus.  
  
« Que voulez-vous dire ? »  
  
Lupin leur sourit comme seule réponse et sortit de la classe.  
  
*******************  
  
« Hey ! Le balafré ? ! »  
  
Harry se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec Drago Malefoy.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? » Demanda Harry, ne quittant pas son ennemi des yeux.  
  
« Rien, vraiment. Il me semble juste que tu t'es trouvé une autre Sang-de- Bourbe comme amie. » Dit Drago en pointant Lily du menton.  
  
Harry le regarda, furieux et sortit sa baguette.  
  
« Harry ! Non ! » Murmura Hermione.  
  
« Ne l'appelle pas Sang-de-Bourbe ! » Cracha Harry.  
  
James, Sirius, Rémus, Peter et Arthur se placèrent devant Lily ; pointant leur baguette sur Drago.  
  
« Oh ! Regardez ça ! Potter a besoin de sa petite gang pour se défendre contre moi ? Je savais que tu étais faible, Potter, mais pas autant que ça ! » Dit Malefoy en souriant méchamment.  
  
Harry sentit son sang bouillir.  
  
« Potter, peut-être devrais-tu mourir et ainsi tout le monde serait heureux. Tu pourrais ainsi rejoindre la Sang-de-Bourbe qui te sert de mère ! » Ajouta Drago, d'un ton amusé.  
  
Les yeux d'Harry lançaient des poignards. Il était sur le point de lui lancer un sort lorsque James s'interposa. Il s'avança sur Drago et le coinça entre le mur et lui.  
  
« Ne t'avises plus JAMAIS d'insulter Harry ! Ou sa mère ! Tu n'en as absolument pas le droit ! » Dit James, d'un ton remplit de haine qu'Harry n'eut jamais crut possible de voir venant de lui.  
  
Sirius, en sa forme de chien, grogna et mordit Malefoy au pied, le faisant crier de douleur. James le laissa aller, mais pas avant de lui donner une droite dans la joue. Celui-ci tomba sur le plancher et regarda James, choqué.  
  
Drago murmura quelque chose et se leva.  
  
« J'espère que tu connaîtras la même fin que tes parents Potter ! » S'écria- t-il avant de partir en coup de vent. Harry ne s'arrêta même pas pour penser et lui lança un sort.  
  
« Rictusempra ! » Cria-t-il.  
  
Drago se mit à rire, mais fini tout de même part articuler  
  
« Iverte Static ! »  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Questionna une voix.  
  
C'était Rogue, Lupin et McGonagall.  
  
Tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps. McGonagall les fit taire.  
  
« Un à la fois, s'il vous plait ! Mr. Malefoy, que s'est-il passé ? »  
  
Drago donna sa propre version des faits, et par la suite se fut le tour de James, Ron et finalement Harry.  
  
« Je vois » Répliqua McGonagall.  
  
Elle leur lança un regard sévère.  
  
« Vingt points en moins pour Serpentards et une retenue ce soir a sept heures. » Dit-elle à Malefoy avant de se tourner vers Harry et James.  
  
« De plus, j'enlève vingt points à Gryffondor et une retenue pour une semaine, peut m'importe que vous défendiez la famille de Mr. Potter ou non. Vous n'aviez aucun droit de lui lancer un sort. Vous connaissez les règles, aucune magie dans les corridors. » Leur dit-elle.  
  
« Harry, je voudrais vous dire un mot ! »  
  
Harry se retourna et suivit McGonagall dans la salle de classe la plus proche. Elle ferma la porte après qu'il soit entré.  
  
« Potter, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour vous. » Dit-elle en lui donna un de ses rares sourires.  
  
« Qu'est-ce c'est, Professeur ? »  
  
« Nous avons trouvé un moyen de ramener vos parents à la vie ! »  
  
******************  
  
Héhé ! Grosse nouvelle en effet ! Vous en saurez plus dans le prochain chapitre.  
  
En attendant : Reviews SVP ! 


	10. Ch10 La Cabane Hurlante

Donc, Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien! Moi super à part le fait que j'ai les doigts gelés. Je pianote sur le clavier depuis plus de deux heures et ils n'ont jamais réussit à se réchauffer. M'enfin, . c'est qu'il fait froid dans les locaux d'informatique au Cégep. Savoir que m'on casier ne serait pas aussi loin, j'irais chercher mes gants. Mais bon, on va s'en passer. Il reste juste les RAR à faire. Donc ce chapitre est plus court que les autres. J'espère qu'il s'aura vous plaire. Aussi, je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas dans celui-ci que James et Lily Senior vont réapparaître. C'est pour le prochain si je me souviens bien.  
  
Un merci spécial ( Lol pas rien qu'un peu!) à mon Prof, Marc, qui a décidé de ne pas être là ce matin! Et qui me permet ainsi de travailler sur la merveilleuse traduction de cette fic par son absence! Lol! ( Je ne croyais jamais faire ça un jour, dédier un chapitre à un prof. M'enfin! Je lui dédie ce chapitre car c'est grâce à lui que vous n'aurez pas à attendre à la fin de semaine avant d'avoir un nouveau chapitre.  
  
Note : Je suis toujours à la recherche de fic pour mon autre fic que je suis entrain de monter. Le chapitre deux est en cours d'écriture pour ceux que ça intéresse.  
  
Aussi, coup de pub : Le site www.livejournal.com permet de faire votre journal en ligne. J'ai un compte dessus à c'est une façon plus rapide de savoir où j'en suis dans mes fics ou bien simplement pour avoir des nouvelles!  
  
Bon assez bavarder les RAR Maintenant!   
  
celine.s : Finalement, je crois que j'aurais dû lire le chapitre suivant avant de te répondre. J'ai l'air stupide maintenant. Je ne connais pas ma fic!! Mais bon, j'ai l'excuse que ça fait déjà un bout que je l'ai lu. C'est presque une redécouverte à chaque chapitre. Dommage que ta première review se soit effacée! Bon bien, merci de ta review et ta réponse s'en vient dans ce chapitre-ci! Béco!   
  
Léna : Merci pour ta review. Bon courage pour le prochain. Il n'a pas été trop long, juste 1h30 pour traduire et corriger. Mais bon merci quand même, c'est toujours utile d'avoir des encouragements!  
  
Herm'021 : Contente que ça te plaise. Voici la suite!   
  
Marie-Jo : Voici la suite. Merci pour ta review!  
  
Malda Potter : Voici la suite que tu attendais impatiemment!  
  
Deedlit : Bon une 'tite tune pour toi.. Euh minute là, je vais en trouver une! Laver, laver savez-vous savonner, lavez-lavez! Argggg non! Je viens de me mettre ça dans la tête. Ça va être beau en cours d'anglais tantôt ! M'enfin, y chialerons sur mon superbe talent de chanteuse!! Muhahahahaha tu n'auras pas la suite de l'épisode d'Harry et ses parents ( Voyons j'ai bien de la misère avec le clavier tout d'un coup!!) Non, ça n'a aucun rapport avec le fait qu'ils aient voyagé dans le temps. C'est rien de bien compliquer en fait, mais motus et bouche cousue! Donc je vais te laisser, j'ai les doigts qui sont à veille de se fracasser sur le clavier tellement ils sont gelés et j'ai d'autre review à répondre! Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà été dans les labos du A, mais y fait frette en crime! Allez Beco! XxX  
  
Gabrielletrompelamort : Merci de ta review et de ta proposition d'aide. Je vais tenter d'aller lire ta fic dès que j'ai un moment. Disons que j'en ai quelques-unes à lire. Et la tienne s'est rajouté à la liste. Allez bonne lecture!  
  
AnosDevil : Massacrer Malefoy? !?! Jamais voyons! Tout d'abord parce que ce n'est pas moi qui écrit, mais si je le ferais, c'est moi qui se ferais massacrer par mon amie. Malgré que c'est ce qui risque d'arriver. Si je fais comme je le voulais pour Malédiction de ff.net. Menfin! Merci pour ta fic. Je vais aller lire ça bientôt, . si je ne l'ai pas déjà fait auparavant! A++  
  
Cocotte : Désolée, tu n'auras pas la suite que tu voulais tant avoir, c'est pour le prochain chapitre. Merci pour ta review, et la patience est une vertu qu'il se faut d'exercer!!  
  
Donc, voilà c'est ça qui est ça, on se voit au prochain chapitre en attendant!! Moi je vais descendre dîner et profiter de l'occasion pour aller chercher mes gants lol!  
  
*********************************  
  
Chapitre 10 : La Cabane Hurlante  
  
Rémus, James et Lily (Jeune) ainsi que Sniffle marchaient sur les terrains entourant Poudlard. Sirius et Rémus tentaient de trouver une idée pour jouer un tour à Rogue. Après un moment de silence, Lily parla.  
  
«Où est-ce que vous nous emmenez? »  
  
«Quelque part où Sirius puisse retrouver sa forme humaine afin que nous puissions parler. » Répondit Lupin.  
  
Après quelques minutes de marche supplémentaire, ils se retrouvèrent près du Saule Cogneur.  
  
«Nous allons dans la Cabane Hurlante? » Demanda James, confus.  
  
«Vous saurez tout ce que vous voudrez lorsque nous serons à l'intérieur. »  
  
**************************  
  
En entrant dans la Cabane Hurlante, James et Lily s'assirent sur le grand lit que contenait la pièce. Dès que Rémus eut fermé la porte, Sirius se retransforma en humain.  
  
«Ah! Enfin! Je ne croyais plus que je pourrais marcher sur deux jambes un jour! »Dit Sirius en soupirant de bonheur.  
  
James rit.  
  
«Alors que voulez-vous savoir? » Demanda Lupin, « Nous savons que vous avez des questions auxquelles vous voulez des réponses. Allez-y! »  
  
«Bien.» James passa son regard de Sirius à Rémus. «Pourquoi Patmol doit se promener sous sa forme d'Animagus? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas se promener librement? »  
  
Sirius eut un rire caverneux.  
  
«Disons juste que c'est une longue histoire! » Dit Sirius.  
  
«Eh! Bien, nous avons tout notre temps, pourquoi ne nous le dis-tu pas? » Insista James.  
  
«Très bien. Quant toi et Lily avez été tués, c'était à cause que Voldemort en avait contre Harry. Vous m'avez alors demandé d'être votre Gardien du Secret. Mais j'ai alors refusé et je vous ai demandé de prendre Queuedver, alors vous avez changé de Gardien à la dernière minute. » Sirius avala et prit une courte respiration. « Je croyais que Voldemort me poursuivrait, certain que ce se serait moi votre Gardien. Mais j'étais dans le tord. En vous disant de prendre Peter comme Gardien, j'ai fait la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie et vous en avez payé de votre vie. »  
  
Sirius ferma les yeux en tentant de se calmer.  
  
«Peter travaillait pour les forces obscures. Il travaillait pour Voldemort. Dès que vous l'avez fait Gardien du Secret, il est parti pour le repère de Voldemort et lui dévoila toute l'information dont il avait besoin! » Ajouta Sirius, tremblant de frustration et faisant de son mieux pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer.  
  
James et Lily lui lancèrent un regard compatissant.  
  
«C'est cette nuit-là que Voldemort entra chez vous, tuant James. Il voulut s'avancer pour tuer Harry, mais Lily, tu t'es placé dans son chemin, tu as supplié Voldemort de te tuer à la place de Harry. C'est ce qu'il fit, mais lorsqu'il se tourna vers Harry, le sort rebondit et frappa Voldemort de plein fouet, le faisant ainsi disparaître pour quatorze ans. »  
  
James et Lily le regardèrent, étonnés.  
  
«Lorsque je suis arrivé à Godric's Hollow, la maison était détruite. Hagrid tenait Harry dans ses bras. Je lui ait demandé de me le donner parce que vous m'aviez nommé son parrain, James! » Sirius secoua la tête. «Il a refusé et a dit qu'il était sous les ordres de Dumbledore et qu'il devait être emmené chez sa Tante Pétunia. »  
  
Lily eut un cri indigné.  
  
«Chez Pétunia? Le pauvre garçon! Elle détestait tout ce qui avait attrait à la magie. »  
  
«Et, à en juger par la réaction d'Harry lorsque je lui ai demandé s'il voulait venir rester chez moi, ils le traitaient comme de la vermine! »  
  
Le duo était choqué par toutes ses nouvelles.  
  
«Alors qu'Harry était emmené ailleurs, je suis parti à la recherche de Peter, mais lorsque je suis arrivé chez lui, il n'y avait aucun signe de sa présence. J'étais inquiet. Mais le lendemain, je l'ai accroché dans la rue et il s'est mit à crier, assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende, que je vous avais trahis tous les deux. Il lança un sort qui tua sur le coup treize moldus avant de se transformer en rat et s'enfuir dans les caniveaux. »  
  
James et Lily étaient outrés.  
  
« Mais que t'es-t-il arrivé après cela? » Demanda Lily d'une voix tremblante.  
  
«J'ai été envoyé sans procès à Azkaban. »  
  
«QUOI? !» S'écrièrent James et Lily.  
  
«Ouais, deux ans plus tôt, je me suis échappé en me transformant en Animagus. J'ai nagé jusqu'à atteindre la côte et je suis arrivé à Poudlard, où je savais qu'il était. Parce que juste avant qu'il se transforme, il s'est coupé un doigt et on le voyait sur une photo, où il était avec Ron sous sa forme d'Animagus. »  
  
James qui se tenait là, sans voix, regarda Rémus.  
  
«James, je t'assure que tous ce que nous te disons est la pure vérité» Lui dit Lupin.  
  
«Alors, en quelque sorte, Queuedver nous a trahis. » Conclus James.  
  
Sirius acquiesça et grogna.  
  
«Deux ans plus tôt, Lunard et moi avons tenté de le tuer, mais Harry nous en a empêché. »  
  
«Vous en a empêché? Il est fou ou quoi? » S'écria James.  
  
Lupin secoua la tête.  
  
«Il avait une très bonne raison de nous arrêter. Il a dit qu'il ne voudrait pas que les meilleurs amis de son père deviennent des meurtriers, juste à cause de Queuedver. »  
  
«Malheureusement, cette nuit-là, lorsque nous avons tout expliquer ceci à Harry, Ron et Hermione, nous ramenions Peter à Poudlard quand je me suis transformé. Je n'avais pas pris ma potion cette fois-là. Je me suis donc enfui et Peter en a profité pour s'échapper sous ce moment d'inattention de tout le monde. »  
  
«Je n'oublierai jamais le regard qu'il m'a lancé la première fois qu'il m'a vu après que je me sois échappé. » Dit Sirius d'un ton triste, en parlant d'Harry. «S'en était un de dégoût total. »  
  
«Il croyait que tu étais le meurtrier»  
  
«Je sais, mais quand même.»  
  
«Tu as un fils incroyable James! Il peut produire un magnifique Patronus, comme tu as pu le voir, plus tôt aujourd'hui. »  
  
«Est-ce toi qui lui a montré ça Rémus? » Demanda Lily.  
  
Lupin acquiesça.  
  
«Il l'a appris durant sa troisième année ici. Il a sauvé ma vie avec ça! » Dit Sirius.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
«J'ai une autre question. » Ajouta Lily, curieuse.  
  
«Vas-y! » Répondit Lupin.  
  
«Quand est-ce que j'ai commencé à sortir avec MONSIEUR le roi du chahut, ici présent? » Demanda-t-elle en donnant un coup à James.  
  
«Hey je ne suis pas le roi du chahut! »  
  
Sirius s'esclaffa.  
  
«Vous avez commencé à sortir ensemble lors de votre septième année. En fait, il a fini par se défaire de sa grosse tête enflée! » Dit Sirius en tentant de reprendre son souffle.  
  
«Hey, quelle heure est-il? » Demanda James.  
  
«Pourquoi? » Questionna Lily.  
  
«Parce que j'ai faim moi! » Gémit James.  
  
«Moi aussi! » Admit Sirius.  
  
«Tu as toujours faim! » Rétorquère James et Rémus au même moment avant de partir à rire.  
  
«Il est sept heures et demi. Sirius, tu es mieux de retourner sous forme de chien. »  
  
Sirius grogna.  
  
«Nous ferions mieux de rentrer pour aller retrouver Harry maintenant. Nous allons aller lui annoncer que vous savez presque tout maintenant. » Dit Lupin à ses amis.  
  
Les yeux de Sirius s'allumèrent.  
  
« Oh! Oui! On y va! On y va! On y va! » Dit Sirius en se transformant en chien, sautant partout.  
  
Lupin rit et James renifla.  
  
«Il n'a pas vraiment changé, n'est-ce pas? »  
  
«Pas du tout! »  
  
«Allons-y! »  
  
Sur ce, ils quittèrent la Cabane Hurlante et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. **************************  
  
Bon j'espère que ça vous à plu!  
  
Review SVP 


	11. Ch11 Cours et Bal

Donc bonjour a vous tous! J'espère que ça va bien. Tout d'abord, j'aimerais publier un démentit. Je vous ai menti dans le chapitre précédent en disant que c'est dans celui-ci qu'ils allaient renaître. Je suis sincèrement désolé. Mais le prochain chapitre y est presqu'entièrement consacré. Donc, je m'empresse de le faire le plus rapidement possible. En attendant, je vous laisse celui-ci. Vous verrez un peu ce qui va se passer pour Harry au début. Et je trouve sérieusment qu'il n'ont pas froid aux yeux nos amis envers Rogue. Vous comprendrez lol Bonne Lecture.  
  
Merci Spécial À Kat ou Deedlit, qui à bien voulu jetter un coup d'oeil rapide en essayant de retirer le plus possible de fautes alors que je n'ai pas de correcteur dans mon ordi chez mon père.  
  
PS Si vous voulez savoir où j'en suis. J'ai un journal sur le web à www . livejournal . com/users/arwenimi J'y inscrit ou j'en suis dans l'écriture de mes fics et aussi plein de choses qui me passe par la tête. Je vous invite à vous inscrire. C'est assez amusant lol! (enlevez les espace entre les w et le point c le seul moyen pour ke ladresse se publie dans la fic.  
  
Lisia: Contente que ça t'ais plut. Voici la suite. J'espère que ça saura te plaire.  
  
Deedlit: C pas la machine a laver, c'est laver laver de Nathalie Simard lololol :P Mais bon, tant qu'à retomber dans les antiquités de chanson. Bon je sais pas si tu as écouter dans une galaxie près de chez vous, mais tuk. JE te met un beau dialogue. - Brad qu'est-ce que vous tenez dans votre main? - Euh une grenade! - Et dans l'autre main? - C'est une goupille! - Et qu'est-ce qui cloche dans ce que vous venez de me dire? - AH! NON! J'va encore mourrir. Ça va exploser pis y va avoir du jus de Brad partout dans le vaisseau! Bon ok. revenons aux choses sérieuses. Philo... Si ça arrive un jour je voudrais bien que ça m'arrive. Grrrrrrr J'aillis la philo et surtout mon prof. Donc j'espère que ça te plait toujours. Ouch! Je suis entrain de me faire écraser la tête par mon père. Enfin, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, surtout que tu as été la première à le lire. Lol. Allez Bonne lecture.  
  
magali: Enfin, c'est vrai qu'avoir plusieurs chapitres à lire c'est le fun. En espérant que tu aimes tout autant celui-ci!.  
  
Marie-Jo: Contente que ça t'es plut. Voici le nouveau chapitre!  
  
Corallia: Contente que ça te plaise. Merci pour tes synonymes. Ça fait plaisir de voir qu'il y a toujours de nouveaux lecteurs. À Bientôt.  
  
Lyly: Voici la suite. Merci pour ton review.  
  
Potter-68: Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre comment ils font pour ranimer les parents d'Harry, mais ça va aller au prochain chapitre avant que l'action se passe.  
  
sarah30: Pas de problème. D'ailleurs c'est fait. Donc j'espère que ça te plaira.  
  
Bonne lecture *************  
  
Chapitre 11: Cours et Bal  
  
Harry regarda McGonagall.  
  
"C'est une blague! N'est-ce pas? C'est nécessairement une plaisanterie!"  
  
McGonagall secoua la tête de façon négative et sourit.  
  
"Je ne blague pas Harry. Nous avons presque réussit à les ramener. Le dernier ingrédient qui nous manque te concerne!"  
  
"Moi? Qu'est-ce que j'y ait à voir?" Demanda Harry, curieux.  
  
"Bien, nous faisons une potion qui peut les ramener. Mais pour faire cela, nous avons besoin de quelques gouttes de sang de quelqu'un de la famille Potter. Comme tu sembles être le dernier encore en vie, c'est à toi que reviens la tâche, bien sûr si tu veux toujours le faire."  
  
Harry ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction.  
  
"Vous vous moquez de moi! Mais bien sur que je veux le faire!"  
  
Le sourire de McGonagall s'agrandit.  
  
"Très bien Potter. Retrouvez-moi à l'infirmerie à sept heures ce soir. Lupin, Black et Dumbledore seront là eux aussi."  
  
Harry acquiesça et sortit de la salle de classe.  
  
**********  
  
"Harry! Te voilà!"  
  
Harry se retourna pour voir Hermione, Ron, Remus, Arthur et Sirius lui courir après.  
  
'Salut! Quoi de nouveau?" Demanda Harry  
  
"Oh! Remus, Arthur et Sirius viennent juste de jouer un tour aux Serpentards, incluant Rogue!"  
  
Harry sourit de façon absente. Il était trop occupé à penser à ses parents qu'il allait revoir ce soir-là.  
  
"Harry?? Harry? Houston, nous avons un problème! La Terre appelle la Lune!" Dit Hermione, en passant sa main en avant les yeux d'Harry.  
  
"Hein? Tu disais?" Dit Harry, sortant de sa torpeur.  
  
"As-tu entendu ce que nous venons de dire?" Demanda Sirius.  
  
"Hein? Oh, désolé, j'ai l'esprit occupé par d'autres choses." Dit Harry d'un ton d'excuse.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Hermione.  
  
Harry hésita un moment. Devait-il leur dire? À la fin, il décida de le faire, sachant qu'ils finiraient par le savoir d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
  
"Dumbledore a trouvé un moyen de ramener mes parents à la vie!" Dit Harry d'un ton remplit d'excitation.  
  
Les bouches de Ron et Hermione s'ouvrirent de stupeur.  
  
"Tu niaises!"  
  
Harry fit non de la tête et sourit.  
  
"Non! Ils seront réanimés à sept heures ce soir!"  
  
"Oh! Harry, je suis si contente pour toi!" S'écria Hermione en serrant Harry dans ses bras. "Tu vas enfin pouvoir connaître tes parents et pouvoir passer du temps avec eux et- et-"  
  
"Hermione tais-toi!" Dit Ron en roulant les yeux.  
  
"Mais c'est tellement excitant!" S'écria-t-elle.  
  
Ron roula les yeux encore une fois.  
  
"Ah! Les femmes!"  
  
Remus, Arthur et Sirius tentèrent de réprimer leurs rires alors qu'Harry fit seulement que sourire. Hermione se renfrogna.  
  
"Ne le dites à personnes pour ce soir. Je ne veux pas que personne d'autre le sache." Leur dit Harry.  
  
Ils acquiescèrent tous, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire.  
  
"Alors, quel cours avons-nous maintenant?" Demanda Harry, cherchant un nouveau sujet de conversation.  
  
"Potions!" Grogna Ron.  
  
"Oh! Ouais! Un autre cours à endurer Rogue! Il me déteste!" Se plaignit Harry.  
  
"Oh! Harry, il n'est pas si pénible que ça!" Dit Hermione, se renfrognant davantage.  
  
"Hermione, arrête d'essayer de le défendre, il est véritablement affreux! Ne te rappelles-tu pas quand il a enlevé des points à Gryffondor juste parce que tu savais la réponse à une question?" Demanda Ron.  
  
Hermione ne put qu'acquiescer à ça.  
  
"Vrai!"  
  
"Et la fois où il a donné Sirius et Remus en pâture aux Détraqueurs alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux innocents!"  
  
"Ok! Ok, tu gagnes!" Ragea Hermione.  
  
Harry et Ron regardèrent vers Sirius et Rémus et leurs visages pâlirent.  
  
"Rogue a essayé de nous donner aux Détraqueurs d'Azkaban?!" Haleta Remus.  
  
Hermione se tortilla, inconfortable.  
  
"Bien, euh... C'est une longue histoire. Allons-y! Nous allons être en retard en potions! Nous ne voulons pas qu'il enlève d'autres points a Gryffondor." Ajouta rapidement Hermione en se dirigeant rapidement vers les donjons.  
  
************  
  
En arrivant dans la salle où se déroulait le cours de potions, ils se dépêchèrent de s'asseoir à leur place et de sortirent leurs ingrédients de leur sac. Rogue ouvrit la porte et entra dans la classe, ses robes volant derrière lui. Il se tient au devant de la classe et lança un regard sombre à ses élèves.  
  
"Tout le monde, sortez vos ingrédients nécessaires pour fabriquer la potion du Véritasérum! Maintenant!  
  
Tous se dépêchèrent de sortir les ingrédients inscrit sur le tableau et attendirent patiemment pour les instructions de Rogue.  
  
"Maintenant, qui peut me dire comment on fait pour faire du Véritasérum?" Demanda-t-il en regardant chacun d'entre eux.  
  
Comme à l'habitude, Hermione leva la main.  
  
"Personne?" Demanda-t-il, ignorant la main d'Hermione qui s'agitait dans les airs.  
  
"Hey! Hermione levé la main, elle connaît la réponse!" S'écria Sirius.  
  
Rogue s'arrêta devant Sirius, une étrange lueur brillant dans ses yeux.  
  
"Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue pour Black!"  
  
"Mais ce n'est pas juste!" Dit Harry se portant à la défense de Sirius. "Il ne faisait que vous montrer ce qui était évident parce que vous êtes trop aveugle pour le voir vous même!"  
  
Tous les Gryffondors se retinrent de rire, alors que Rogue sembla plus menaçant que jamais.  
  
"Qu'avez-vous dit Potter?" Murmura Rogue d'un ton menaçant.  
  
"Vous m'avez très bien entendu. Vous êtes injuste comme professeur, à la différence du Professeur Lupin!" Cria Harry.  
  
Les Gryffondors acclamèrent Harry tandis que les Serpentards le huait. Remus semblait quelques peu agité. Rogue s'avança vers Harry avec une expression peu plaisante sur son visage. Toute la classe retint sa respiration.  
  
"Retenue Potter et cinquante points de moins pour Gryffondor!" S'écria Rogue.  
  
"Cinquante!?" Dit Harry, désemparé.  
  
"Et si vous ne vous taisez pas dans l'instant, Potter, j'enlève cinquante points pour chaque Gryffondor présent dans cette classe!" Dit Rogue, un rictus se formant sur son visage.  
  
Harry lui lança un regard noir, mais fit ce qu'il dit.  
  
Le restant du cours ne se déroula pas trop mal, jusqu'au cinq dernières minutes qui furent pire que jamais. Hermione tentait d'aider Neville qui avait quelques grosses difficultés avec sa potion. Rogue vit cela, se déplaça au travers de la salle et s'approcha d'eux. Neville paniqua et échappa malencontreusement trop de son ingrédient dans son chaudron, le faisant ainsi exploser. Hermione eut tout juste le temps de se pencher, mais Neville, qui se tenait toujours debout, se fit arroser, des pieds à la tête, la potion bouillant toujours sur le corps de Neville.  
  
"Longdubat! Combien de fois devrais-je vous dire de ne pas TROP mettre d'un ingrédient dans une potion, si vous ne voulez pas que quelque chose comme ça arrive?" Beugla Rogue.  
  
Neville, qui était au bord des larmes se précipita hors de la classe. Hermione se leva et commença à nettoyer les restant de la potion qui avait atterrit un peu partout.  
  
"Longdubat? Comme le fils de Frank Longdubat? Murmura Remus.  
  
Harry acquiesça.  
  
"Ce sera vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor, pour la médiocrité du travail de votre condisciple."  
  
Tous les Gryffondor lui lancèrent un regard méprisant. Ils détestaient davantage Rogue qui saisissait chaque petite occasion de retirer des points à leur maison.  
  
"Professeur! Ce n'est pas juste, vous ne pouvez pas enlever des points à notre maison, juste à cause que la potion de Neville à mal tournée! Il n'a jamais été bon en potion, malgré lui!" S'écria Parvati.  
  
"SILENCE! Tous les Gryffondor resteront après le cours et nettoieront ce bordel avec leur mains! Sans aucune magie!" Ragea Rogue.  
  
Tous se turent sous cette remarque.  
  
"Mais Professeur, je peux le faire. J'étais celle qui était le plus près de Neville. Je devrais prendre tout le blâme." Lui dit Hermione.  
  
Rogue la regarda durement.  
  
"Très bien Miss Granger." Hermione murmura rapidement quelque chose et une brillante lumière sortit de sa baguette et toucha toute les places où la potion avait atterrit. Toute trace de l'explosion disparut et les Gryffondor applaudirent.  
  
"Cinq points seront retirés à Gryffondor, pour être une insupportable Miss Je-Sais-Tout." Dit Rogue d'un ton sec.  
  
Lorsqu'il dit cela, la cloche sonna, mais tous les Gryffondors restèrent assis, choqués, alors que le visage d'Hermione prenait une couleur rouge brique. Elle s'empressa de rassembler ses affaires et sortit de la classe.  
  
*************  
  
"Je n'y crois pas! Comment Rogue peut-il enlever des points à Hermione juste parce qu'elle connaissait un sort? S'écria Arthur.  
  
"C'est comme ça qu'il est!" Dit Harry en grimaçant. "Je vais tenter de trouver Hermione." Dit-il en s'éloignant.  
  
Sirius rageait contre sa retenue tandis que Ron, lui, rageait contre Rogue.  
  
"Ce stupide vieux bonhomme aux cheveux gras! Il a enlevé 115 points à Gryffondor en un seul cours! Je vais aller me plaindre à McGonagall!" Dit Ron en grinçant les dents.  
  
"Où sont Cornedrue et Lils? Demanda Remus.  
  
Tous se turent à cette question; ils n'étaient pas apparus de tout le cours.  
  
"Très bonne question" Dit Sirius en pensant, oubliant de ce fait sa retenue avec Rogue.  
  
"Salut vous tous!"  
  
Ils se retournèrent pour voir Lily et James arriver vers eux en courant.  
  
"Perdus la notions du temps. Nous discutions avec les futurs Sirius et Remus!" Dit Lily en reprenant son souffle.  
  
"Vraiment? Où ça?" Demanda Remus  
  
"La Cabane Hurlante!" Répondit James. "Longue histoire!" Ajouta-t-il en voyant les regards questionnants que lui lançait ses amis.  
  
Peter sortit tranquillement de la classe.  
  
"Hey, Queudver, que faisait tu encore dans la classe?" Demanda Sirius.  
  
Lily et James se tendirent en le voyant.  
  
"Euh... Je parlais avec Rogue." Dit-il en regardant un peu partout. "J'ai faim. Je vais essayer de me trouver quelque chose à manger." Dit-il en se faufilant rapidement vers la Grande Salle.  
  
Lorsque tous se tournèrent vers Lily et James, ils furent surpris et choqués de voir James grinçant des dents et semblant fâché, alors que Lily semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots.  
  
"Êtes-vous correcte?" Demanda Remus, inquiet.  
  
"Oui, bien sur." Dit James, en portant son regard ailleurs que l'endroit où était Peter quelques instants auparavant.  
  
"Où sont Harry et Hermione?" Demanda soudainement Lily.  
  
"Oh!... Nous sommes mieux de vous raconter les détails." Dit Ron.  
  
Ils les informèrent de la situation. Lily et James eurent une expression choquée.  
  
"Snivellus vous a donné une retenue?! Mais ce n'est pas juste!" S'écria James.  
  
Sirius acquiesça.  
  
"Je vais lui faire payer ça plus tard!"  
  
"Je viens tout juste de me rappeler de quelque chose." Dit Lily, pensante.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda James.  
  
"Le bal de Noël est dans deux semaines. Nous devrions penser à nous trouver des cavalier et cavalières.  
  
Tous se mirent à sourire.  
  
"Et oui, je vais y aller avec toi James, pas besoin de le demander."  
  
James eut une expression de bonheur et tout les autres éclatèrent de rire.  
  
Soudainement, on put entendre un sanglots. Tous se retournèrent pour voir Harry et Hermione s'approcher d'eux. Ron se dirigea vers Hermione et la prit dans ses bras. Ce geste prit tout le monde par surprise, incluant Hermione, mais elle le serra dans ses bras à son tour. Harry sourit. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Hermione essuya ses yeux et fit un petit sourire.  
  
"Hermione, v-veux-tu venir au bal avec moi?" Demanda Ron, nerveux.  
  
Harry se mit a sourire et tenta de son mieux pour ne par partir a rire. Hermione lui lança un regard noir, mais elle sourit davantage.  
  
"Bien sur!"  
  
Ron sourit.  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Je vois que tu as pris mon avertissement de l'année dernière au sérieux!" Dit Hermione d'un ton amusé.  
  
"Ouais, on pourrait dire ça comme ça." Dit Ron avec désinvolture.  
  
Harry renifla.  
  
"Il me semble finalement que les deux préfets vont finir ensemble."  
  
"Hey! Et puis, avec qui le Fameux Harry Potter va-t-il au bal? A-t-il déjà trouvé quelqu'un?" Demanda Ron.  
  
Harry se tut immédiatement.  
  
"Non, mais cela va se faire." Rétorqua-t-il, souriant.  
  
"Oh! Vraiment?! Avec qui tu vas y aller d'abord?"  
  
"Ce n'est pas de tes affaires!" Dit Harry d'un ton défensif.  
  
"Ok! Désolé d'avoir demandé." Dit Ron.  
  
Hermione rit.  
  
"C'est trop évident qui il va inviter!"  
  
Harry ouvrit la bouche et se mit à faire des signes à Hermione pour l'empêcher de le dire à Ron.  
  
"Qui alors?" Demanda Ron.  
  
"Voici un TRÈS gros indice! Il lui a demandé l'an passé et il est revenu bredouille." Dit Hermione en souriant.  
  
Harry mit ses mains autour de son coup, lui montrant bien qu'elle était morte. Elle partit à rire.  
  
"Oh! Cho Chang! Bien sur! Alors, quand vas-tu lui demander?"  
  
À ce moment là, Cho apparut. Elle semblait se diriger vers les toilettes des filles. Harry trouva immédiatement le courage d'aller lui demander.  
  
"Je vais la voir maintenant."  
  
"Ça, ça devrait être intéressant!" Murmura James alors que tout le monde regardait Harry se diriger vers Cho.  
  
"H-Hey Cho" Dit Harry, plus nerveux que jamais.  
  
"Oh! Salut Harry." Répondit Cho, souriante.  
  
"J-Je voulais te demander quelque chose."  
  
"Vraiment, qu'est-ce que c'est?" Questionna-t-elle, semblant intéressée et pleine d'espoir.  
  
"Veutuvnir au balaik moi?"  
  
Harry se maudit mentalement et se sentit rougir lorsqu'il entendit les autres rire derrière lui. Cho eut une expression confuse.  
  
"Quoi?"  
  
"E-est-ce que tu veux venir a-au bal avec moi?" Bégaya Harry.  
  
"Oh!" Le visage de Cho s'illumina. "Bien sur, je voudrais bien!"  
  
"Très bien alors, on se voit là!"  
  
"Ouais! À bientôt!"  
  
Harry se dirigea tranquillement vers le groupe qu'il l'attendait. Tous les garçons tentait vainement de retenir leur rire alors que Lily et Hermione lui firent un sourire. Harry passa rapidement à côté d'eux, se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle, Lily et Hermione suivant ses traces.  
  
"Harry! Attend!" Cria Hermione.  
  
Harry se mit à rougir. Il venait de faire un fou de lui en face de tous ses amis et de son père.  
  
"Quoi?" Beugla Harry.  
  
Hermione le regarda, prise au dépourvu.  
  
"Harry, c'est quoi le problème? Tu vas au bal avec Cho, alors pourquoi es- tu si embarrassé?" Demanda Lily  
  
"Parce que j'ai fait un fou de moi, en face de tout le monde!"  
  
"Et alors?"  
  
"Et alors, regarde les!" Dit-il en pointant Ron, Sirius, Remus, Arthur et James qui riaient comme des malades. " Ils ne vont pas arrêter de rire de moi juste parce que je me suis mêlé dans mes mots en face d'elle. En plus que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça l'arrive!" Ajouta Harry, misérable.  
  
"Harry." Dit Lily en le prenant par le bras.  
  
Harry se défit de sa poigne.  
  
"Non, laissez moi tranquille. Je veux être seul."  
  
Sur ce, il partit.  
  
************* Review SvP 


	12. Ch12 Le Retour des Ombres

Bonjour à tous, ou plutôt bonsoir ! Je suis désolée du retard d'une semaine que j'avais promis... Mais disons que quelques empêchements ont contraint mon horaire à être plus serrer lors de la fin de semaine passée, donc je n'ai pu me mettre à la traduction de celle-ci. J'ai simplement eu le temps de répondre à mon courrier, et encore ! Je m'excuse pour le délai occasionné et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop ! ! Mais bon, je prends ma nuit du dimanche à lundi pour le terminer et vous le laisser pour le lundi matin. Vive les cours qui commencent seulement qu'à deux heures ! ! Mais bon. Mes quelques commentaires sur ce chapitre. Tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser que certaines parties laissent à désirées, surtout la rencontre entre James et Harry. De plus, je trouve que Lupin et Sirius auraient dû les laisser en paix, mais bon, vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire. Ensuite, pour mes autres fics... Je sais que ça fait un petit moment que je dis que je vais mettre le prochain chapitre de Malédiction. J'ai commencé à le taper en fin de semaine, et il s'en vient au plus tard la fin de semaine prochaine. J'ai commencé une autre fic, mais rien de concret pour l'instant donc je n'en parle même pas. Le 3ième chapitre de Préjugés Préconçu en anglais est en correction, pour ceux qui la suivent aussi en anglais, et une nouvelle traduction de fic est en cours avec un Hermione/Rémus ! Vraiment excellent, même si elle n'a que trois chapitres pour le moment. C'est pourquoi je ne m'empresse pas. Il y a aussi une co- écriture de fic qui s'en vient, mais bon ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Voilà pour le moment ! Bonne Lecture.  
  
Sarah Black : Salut salut ! Harry ? Un faible pour Hermi ? Non je ne crois pas. Plutôt Hermi avec Ron... enfin c'Est ce qui semble s'en venir. Une leçon à Rogue ? N'importe quand héhé, mais je ne me souviens pas si James va le faire, mais moi je suis toujours partante, même si c'est un de mes perso préférés ! Go ! On se ramasse du monde et on donne une leçon à Rogue ! Juste parce qui maltraite Harry ! Désolée, je crois que je suis légèrement fatiguée, je délire un peu :P. Enfin. Bonne lecture ! En espérant que ça te plaise autant.  
  
potter-68 : Ouais c'est dans celui-ci. Je suis sincèrement désolée de vous avoir induit en erreur. M'enfin, j'étais en erreur moi-même. Pour la suite là je ne me prononce pas. Question de ne pas refaire d'erreur. Je crois qu'il va y avoir l'arrivée d'un nouveau perso, mais bon ce n'est pas officiel. Je vais relire les chapitre suivants pour être sûr. Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture !  
  
herm'021 : WOW ! Contente que ça te plaise autant ! Merci pour ta review. Je ne prendrai pas plus de ton temps, va lire vite ! Lol A+  
  
magali : Contente que ça te plaise ! Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !  
  
Fanny :Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture et merci pour ton review !  
  
Deedlit : Donc salut toi ! J'ai été contente de te rencontrer vendredi ! Ça l'a fait bizz de se voir en perso différemment que de se parler sur le net. Mettons qu'en dehors des bouts où on avait des blancs à ne pas savoir quoi dire c'était amusant ! Mais j'imagine que c'est normal. Ça fait souvent ça ! M'Enfin. Donc je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ais plut ! J'espère que tu vas aimer celui là, depuis le temps que tu l'Attends ! Bon, ils vont revenir à l'âge qu'ils avaient lorsqu'ils sont morts, environ vers 21 ans. Pour le reste je te laisse le découvrir ! C'est tout écrit plus bas. Tenir ma promesse et mettre la suite vite............... je crois pas que je l'ai vraiment tenu ! J'ai dit que je le mettrais en fds et je ne l'ai pas faite. J'avais l'excuse que j'ai été travaillé, mais ça n'explique en rien.... Yéééé ! ! Korn à été sauvé ! ! Vive les juges de l'Académie ! ! Lol, mais bon, j'ai hate de voir quelles filles vont être en danger cette semaine. Menfin... Bon faut que je fasse original cette fois... Muhahahaha, sur ce qui nous à faite marrer toute la fin de semaine, lol, je crois que je n'ai même pas besoin d'écrire les paroles... She Bangs, She Bangs ouuuu Baby..... Je te laisse là dessus. Faut bien que tu lises ce chapitre un jour lol ! À bientôt ! -X-  
  
celine.s : Muhahahah ! Ce n'est pas moi qui écrit. Je ne suis pas fanatique du couple Harry/Cho ! J'aime mieux Harry/Ginny ! M'enfin, voici la suite !  
  
Laura : Salut voici la suite ! Merci pour ton review ! Bonne lecture !  
  
Lyly : Ça s'appelle de la chance ! J'ai reçu ta review juste avant de terminer ce chapitre. Enfin, je suis contente que ça te plaise.  
  
Chanelle : Merci pour ta review et ton commentaire, c'est vraiment très apprécier. Bonne lecture.  
  
Aximilia: Merci pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira.  
  
****************  
  
Chapitre 12 :Le retour des ombres  
  
Ce soir-là, Harry sortit de la salle commune et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Il regarda sa montre et il vit qu'il avait dix minutes d'avance. Il flâna quelques instant dans les corridors et un peu plus tard, il arriva à l'infirmerie. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer, il entendit des voix derrière lui.  
  
« Harry, attend ! »  
  
Harry se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec les jeunes Sirius, Rémus, James et Arthur.  
  
« Lily et Hermione nous ont dit que tu pensais que nous allions rire de toi parce que tu t'es enfargé dans tes mots en parlant à Cho, est-ce vrai ? » Demanda James.  
  
Harry regarda le plancher et acquiesça.  
  
« Bon, nous devons admettre que c'était amusant ! » Dit Sirius en riant un peu, mais s'arrêta quand il reçut le coude de Rémus dans l'estomac.  
  
« Nous ne t'agacerons pas. Remus a demandé à une fille pour sortir et s'est fait retourner de bord ! » Dit James, en souriant à son compagnon des Maraudeurs.  
  
Harry sourit.  
  
« Tu sais, si les filles de cette école savaient qui tu es réellement, tu serais très populaire Lunard ! » (TnD : En parlant d'être un Maraudeur si j'ai bien compris.)  
  
Sirius et Remus eurent une exclamation de surprise.  
  
« C-Comment tu as su pour les surnoms ? » Dit Sirius, encore plus surpris.  
  
« Disons juste que... »  
  
Il se fit interrompre par une voix plus grave.  
  
« Disons juste que je lui ais dit. »  
  
Tous se retournèrent pour voir le plus vieux Remus entrain de sourire.  
  
"Tu lui as dit ! Lunard, comment as-tu put !" Dit Sirius, semblant outragé.  
  
Lupin rit.  
  
"Je n'avais pas d'autre choix. J'ai accidentellement laissé échapper devant Harry que je savais comment faire fonctionner la carte. Je lui aie dit que je connaissais ceux qui l'avaient écrite et il a fini par le découvrir lors d'une soirée à la Cabane Hurlante. Actuellement, il y a une chose que je voudrais savoir, Harry. Comment as-tu put mettre la main sur cette carte ?" Demanda-t-il, curieux.  
  
"Euh... En fait, c'est Fred et George qui l'ont prit dans le bureau de Rusard alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'en première année. Ils l'ont gardé et me l'ont donné lors de ma troisième année. Un peu après que je sois tombé de mon balai à cause des Détraqueurs."  
  
"Fred et George ? Comme dans Fred et George Weasley ?"  
  
"Ouais !"  
  
Les autres se tournèrent vers Harry, qui souriait.  
  
"Qui sont-ils ?" Questionna James.  
  
"En réalité, Fred et George sont en totale admiration devant les Maraudeurs parce qu'ils ont, qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ? Oh ! Oui, ils travaillaient sans relâche pour aider une nouvelle génération à enfreindre les lois. Ou quelque chose comme ça !" Dit Harry.  
  
Lupin rit de nouveau.  
  
"Attendez lorsqu'ils sauront qu'ils ont côtoyé deux des Maraudeurs pendant deux ans ( TnD : En parlant probablement de Sirius et Lupin). Ils vont ronger leur frein lorsqu'ils le découvriront. Ils vont sûrement vous demander de les aider à jouer des tours."  
  
Tous éclatèrent de rire.  
  
"Bon, Harry, il est 6h57 et tes parents doivent revivre bientôt." Dit Lupin d'un ton plus sérieux.  
  
"Où est Sirius ?" Demanda Harry.  
  
"Il est déjà à l'intérieur." Murmura Rémus.  
  
"Est-il sous sa forme d'Animagus ou sous celle d'humain ?"  
  
"Pour l'instant, il est sous celle d'Animagus, mais dès que Lily et James sont ranimés, il se retransformera en humain."  
  
Harry sourit et alors son esprit s'éclaira.  
  
"Hey ! Lorsque maman et papa seront de retour, est-ce que tu crois qu'ils vont pouvoir aller au ministère afin de plaider l'innocence de Sirius ?" Demanda Harry.  
  
Lupin réfléchit durant un moment et sourit.  
  
"Je croirais bien que oui, mais il va falloir tout leur expliquer. Ils ne se souviendront pas de ce qui s'est passé après qu'ils soient morts."  
  
Harry acquiesça et sourit à son tour.  
  
"Sirius va être libre ! Je n'en peux plus d'attendre.  
  
Le sourire de Remus s'élargit.  
  
" Es-tu capable d'attendre une minute ?"  
  
Ils entrèrent alors dans l'infirmerie.  
  
************** "Harry, approche et viens t'asseoir."  
  
C'était McGonagall. Autour d'un chaudron dans le milieu de l'infirmerie, se tenait Dumbledore, Madame Pomfresh, Sirius, Remus, qui venait de se placer aux côtés de Sirius) et McGonagall.  
  
Harry s'assied dans la chaise à côté du chaudron et regarda à l'intérieur. Le liquide à l'intérieur avait une couleur étrange, faite de bleu et de rose.  
  
"Très bien Harry, tout ce dont nous avons besoin est quelques gouttes de ton sang. Madame Pomfresh va vous piquer avec une aiguille, et tout ce que vous aurez à faire sera de tenir votre bras au-dessus du chaudron afin d'y laisser tomber quelques gouttes. Mais je dois vous avertir que vous allez probablement perdre connaissance." Expliqua McGonagall.  
  
Harry acquiesça et tenta de ne pas regarder l'aiguille que tenait Pomfresh. Il sentit un pincement sur son bras et regarda. Madame Promfresh l'avait fait. Il étendit son bras et tenta de faire sortir un peu de sang de son bras. Après que quatres gouttes eurent tombé, la potion tourna au rouge vif. Soudainement, le chaudron se mit à bouillir et deux silhouettes apparurent, ayant la forme de celle de Lily et James Potter. Ceci fut tout ce que Harry réussit à voir avant de perdre connaissance.  
  
****************  
  
"Êtes-vous sûre qu'il est correct ? N'as-t-il pas besoin de médicament ?" Demanda une voix de femme très inquiète.  
  
"Il est bien Lils, c'est seulement les effets secondaires de la potion, malgré tout, il a connu beaucoup PLUS pire que ça."  
  
Harry reconnu la voix de l'homme. C'était celle de Sirius, mais il ne reconnut pas celle de la femme. Soudainement, tout lui revint en mémoire : ses parents étaient de retour !  
  
Ce qui voulait dire que la voix de la femme était celle de...  
  
Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup sec et se retrouva à faire face avec une jeune femme aux yeux verts et aux cheveux roux. Sa mère. Lily Potter. Harry pensa qu'il allait perdre de nouveau connaissance, de voir sa mère de nouveau en vie et en santé.  
  
"Harry, est-ce que ça va ?" Demanda Lily, avant que Sirius put le faire.  
  
Sirius grogna et regarda Lily d'un regard noir, avant de regarder Harry avec un sourire. Harry frotta ses yeux afin d'être sur qu'il n'imaginait pas ce qu'il voyait et les ouvrit de nouveau. Lily était toujours là. Harry sourit.  
  
"Je vais bien." Harry regarda aux alentours et remarqua qu'il manquait quelqu'un. " Euh, où est papa ?" Demanda-t-il.  
  
"James est entrain de parler avec Dumbledore dans son bureau. Il devrait être de retour bientôt." Le rassura Sirius.  
  
Harry hocha la tête pour faire comprendre qu'il avait tout saisit et regarda Lily. Son visage était éclairé d'un sourire qui vous réchauffe le coeur.  
  
"Harry, tu as tellement grandit depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu." Lui dit Lily.  
  
Harry eut un sourire en coin à cette remarque. Sirius fit de même.  
  
"Harry, tu viens m'aider à préparer un tour contre les Serpentards ?"  
  
"Ouais d'accord."  
  
Il fit un mouvement pour se dégager du lit, mais Lily l'y repoussa.  
  
"Tu restes où tu es tant et aussi longtemps que Madame Pomfresh ne t'aura pas vu !" Dit Lily d'un ton ferme. Elle se tourna alors vers Sirius. "Sirius, je me serais attendu de mieux de toi. Tu es sensé être son parrain !"  
  
Sirius sembla prit de court.  
  
"Je sais que je le suis. Mais Lily, tu vois bien qu'il va bien, c'est seulement les effets de la potion qui l'a fait tomber dans les pommes. Il n'est pas malade." Insista Sirius.  
  
Harry acquiesça.  
  
"Je vais bien maman, honnêtement."  
  
Lily leur lança un regard soupçonneux.  
  
"Je me sentirais mieux si tu verrais Madame Pomfresh avant."  
  
Harry soupira et Sirius réprima un rire.  
  
"C'est ça la joie d'avoir une mère, Harry !"  
  
Harry rit et se tourna pour voir Lupin entrer dans l'infirmerie.  
  
"Remy ! Oh ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir à nouveau !" Dit Lily en jetant ses bras autour du coup de Remus.  
  
Lupin eut un mouvement de recul, quelque peu surpris par cet enthousiasme. Alors qu'il eut retrouvé ses esprits, il serra Lily dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna, il put voir un grand sourire éclairer son visage.  
  
Remus s'éclaircit la voix.  
  
« Lils, j'aimerais mieux que tu ne m'appelle pas Rémy, appelle moi plutôt Remus ou Lupin. »  
  
« Ou Lunard ! » Ajouta Harry.  
  
Lupin roula les yeux, mais acquiesça.  
  
« Ou Lunard. »  
  
Lily sourit, et regarda Sirius.  
  
« Je suis tellement heureuse ! Je suis sûre que tu as été un merveilleux parrain pour Harry ! » S'exclama Lily.  
  
Le visage de Sirius tourna au rouge brique et murmura quelque chose.  
  
« Il y a moins d'une minute elle disait que j'étais un parrain plus ou moins irresponsable. »  
  
Lily fit un signe de la main en voulant dire que ce n'étais qu'une blague.  
  
« Je ne le pensais pas. »  
  
Sur ce elle quitta la pièce et alla rejoindre James.  
  
Sirius secoua la tête et murmura à Harry :  
  
« Je n'ai jamais compris comment l'esprit de ta mère fonctionnait. »  
  
Harry partit à rire.  
  
Madame Pomfresh entra et regarda Harry. Elle sourit.  
  
« Potter, vous me semblez correcte. Allez, vous pouvez aller retrouver vos parents. Je suis sûre qu'ils vont être ravis de vous revoir. »  
  
Harry sourit de nouveau et sauta du lit. Il courut hors de l'infirmerie. Sirius se transforma en chien et il sortit en courant de l'infirmerie, Lupin sur les talons.  
  
Comme ils atteignirent la gargouille gardant le bureau de Dumbledore, James apparut de derrière de celle là. Il ne semblait pas très heureux. Harry devint subitement très nerveux.  
  
« Euh.. Salut papa, je suis ton fils, Harry ! » Dit Harry, se sentant quelque peu stupide.  
  
James regarda Harry et ouvrit les yeux de stupeur.  
  
« Mon Dieu ! Murmura-t-il.  
  
« Je sais, il est la copie parfaite de toi n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Lupin d'un ton amusé.  
  
James acquiesça et sourit.  
  
« Très heureux de te rencontré ! Je suis James Potter, ton père. »  
  
James tendit la main et serra celle de Harry en riant.  
  
« C'est trop bizarre. »  
  
« Je suis d'accord. » Répondit James.  
  
Il regarda aux alentours et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Rémus.  
  
« Lunard, c'est vraiment toi ? ! » Dit James, d'un ton étonné.  
  
Lupin hocha la tête et sourit.  
  
« Ouais, c'est moi ! »  
  
James se tourna alors vers le gros chien noir qui jappait comme un fou.  
  
« Est-ce que c'est... »  
  
James se recula, et lança un regard remplis de question a Rémus. Celui-ci acquiesça.  
  
« Longue histoire pourquoi il se promène ainsi. Je t'expliquerai plus tard. »  
  
James lui lança un regard de compréhension et se dirigea vers le chien. Harry vérifia les alentours.  
  
« Il n'y a personne dans les environs, il peut reprendre sa forme humaine. »  
  
Le chien regarda autour de lui et se transforma. L'homme sourit.  
  
« Jamesie ! » Dit-il en le serrant dans ses bras tellement fort pour ne pas qu'il s'en aille.  
  
« Sirius, lâche James, je crois que tu es entrain de l'étouffer ! » Dit Lupin.  
  
Lorsque Sirius recula, James pu voir qu'il avait les yeux remplis de larmes.  
  
« Par la barbe de Merlin, Patmol, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
  
Sirius essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et secoua la tête.  
  
« Je te le dirai plus tard. Viens juste nous retrouver Lunard et moi dans la Cabane Hurlante vers 8 heures. Nous allons tout t'expliquer. »  
  
James acquiesça et reporta son attention sur Harry.  
  
Alors, Harry, en qu'elle année es-tu ? » Demanda-t-il.  
  
« Cinquième ! » « Il est très populaire avec les filles ! » Dit Sirius avec un sourire machiavélique rayonnant sur le visage.  
  
Harry rougit.  
  
« Je ne le suis pas ! »  
  
« Tu l'es ! Il y a quelques filles qui t'aiment bien. J'entends bien des choses. » Dit Sirius, d'un ton innocent.  
  
Harry rougit encore plus, enfin, si c'était possible.  
  
« Sirius, cesse d'embarrasser ce pauvre garçon ! »  
  
James eut un sourire.  
  
« Populaire avec les filles, eh ! ? Je l'étais moi aussi ! »  
  
« C'est ce que Patmol m'a dit. »  
  
« Harry ! Te voilà ! »  
  
Celui-ci se tourna, pour voir Ron et Hermione arriver en courant.  
  
« Ron ! Hermione ! C-Comment avez-vous fait pour sortir du château sans être vu ? » Dit Harry en les regardant avec étonnement.  
  
Ils posèrent leurs yeux sur le sol, se sentant légèrement coupables.  
  
« Quoi ? Qu'avez-vous fait ? »  
  
« Bien, ... euh, nous t'avons emprunté ta cape d'invisibilité et la carte du Maraudeur dans ta malle. » Dit Ron d'un ton inquiet.  
  
Harry rit.  
  
« Et vous croyez que j'allais être fâché pour ça ? »  
  
Ron et Hermione le regardèrent, légèrement surpris.  
  
« Tu n'es pas fâché ? » Demanda Hermione.  
  
« Non, pourquoi le devrais-je ? »  
  
« Oh ! »  
  
Ron se tourna alors vers Hermione et lui lança un regard noir.  
  
« Alors après tout ce temps à se morfondre s'il allait être fâché contre nous, il ne l'est pas ! Hermione, je vais te tuer ! » Dit Ron, furieux.  
  
James éclata de rire et Ron et Hermione se retournèrent pour le regarder. Ils étaient bouche bée.  
  
« Vous êtes James Potter ! Pas vrai ? » Demanda Ron.  
  
James fit signe que oui et la bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrit alors de stupeur.  
  
« La ressemblance entre les deux... Wow ! »  
  
Harry se sentit quelque peu inconfortable de se sentir ainsi regardé par ses deux meilleurs amis, et, de plus, James semblait être dans le même état. Il changea alors de sujet.  
  
« Alors, Harry, est-ce que tu joues au Quidditch ? » (NdT : Ah ! Les hommes et leur Quidditch lol)  
  
« S'il joue au Quidditch ? » S'écria Sirius. « Cornedrue, bien sûr qu'il y joue, et je me dois de te le dire, il est vraiment excellent ! »  
  
Harry se sentit rougir de nouveau.  
  
« Je ne suis pas aussi bon ! »  
  
Tous laissèrent échapper un grognement de frustration. Lupin se dirigea alors vers la façade du château et se frappa la tête contre celle-ci plusieurs fois (NdT : Ouch !) Hermione le regarda inquiète.  
  
« Harry, cesse d'être modeste ! » Lui dit Sirius,  
  
« Je ne le suis pas ! » Rétorqua-t-il.  
  
« Tu l'es ! » Dit Lupin en plaçant sa main sur son front. « Ça fait vraiment mal ! N'essayez pas ça ! » Gémit-il.  
  
« Pourquoi tu l'as faite alors ? » Demanda James.  
  
« Parce que la modestie étouffe Harry ! Il est exactement comme Lily dans ce département ! » Répondit Rémus.  
  
« Excusez-moi ! »  
  
Tous firent demi-tour pour voir Lily Potter leur lancer un regard soupçonneux. Son regard s'arrêta sur Ron et Hermione et elle sourit.  
  
« Et, qui êtes-vous ?. Leur demanda-t-elle.  
  
"Oh, je suis Ron Weasley"  
  
"Et moi Hermione Granger"  
  
"La Miss Je-Sais-Tout ! » Murmura Ron.  
  
Lily et Hermione lui lancèrent un regard noir.  
  
« J'ai entendu celle là ! » S'écria Lily.  
  
« Tout comme moi ! Ron, si tu veux aller au bal avec moi, tu vas devoir avoir un meilleur comportement ! Autrement, je n'irai pas avec toi ! »  
  
Ron soupira et roula les yeux.  
  
« Très bien »  
  
« Êtes-vous Lily Potter ? » Questionna Hermione.  
  
Lily acquiesça en souriant  
  
« Elle est vraiment jolie ! » Dit Ron en la regardant de la tête au pied.  
  
Hermione lui donna un coup de coude dans l'estomac, alors que James et Harry éclataient de rire.  
  
« Je crois que je vais reporter notre rendez-vous à plus tard, je suis quelque peu fatigué et je crois que vous aussi, donc je vous verrai demain matin. » Dit Lupin en s'éloignant.  
  
« Moi aussi. À plus tard vous tous ! » Dit Harry en s'éloignant lui aussi.  
  
« Harry James Potter ! »  
  
Harry se retourna lorsqu'il entendit son nom pour voir Sirius lui lancer un regard triste.  
  
« Est-ce que je peux avoir un câlin ? »  
  
Harry sourit et le serra dans ses bras. Il fit de même avec sa mère et son père avant de retourner dans la salle commune.  
  
Alors qu'il remontait dans son dortoir, il sut que sa vie allait changer à partir de ce soir !   
  
*************************  
  
J'espère que ça vous à plut. On se revoit au prochain chapitre.  
  
Review SVP 


	13. Ch13 Nouvelles

Bonjour à tous!

Voici finalement le chapitre 13. Du à certains contretemps, j'ai du ralentir mon ardeur de publication, mais sachez que je ne vous oublis pas. En fait, pour ce chapitre-ci, il avançait relativement bien, jusqu'au jour où je me suis rendue compte que ça commençait à tourner en rond et que ça ma fait perdre toute la motivation que j'avais dans la traduction de ce chapitre. C'est pourquoi il se peut que certaines phrases cloches, qu'il y ait davantage de fautes et tout le tralala, je n'ai juste pas le courage de le relire en entier. Mais bon, c'est péniblement que j'ai réussit à passer au travers et que je suis de retour avec, quelques jours après mon immersion anglaise à St Catharines, Ontario, Canada, tout près des chutes du Niagara. Le prochain chapitre devrait venir bientôt! Enfin, plus tôt que celui-ci!

Sur une note plus joyeuse, j'aborde la traduction d'une autre fic d'une de mes amies qui habite St-Catharines. Histoire de vampire avec Sirius! Excellent! Bon allez, je vous laisse a votre lecture.

RAR :

Celine.s : Merci pour ton review Je suis contente que ça te plaise!!! J'espère que ça te plaira toujours tout autant!!

4rine : J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire tout autant!! Merci!

Lyly : Hehe merci pour ton review. Voici la suite!

Deedlit : Partie toi là avec Phéno,. Malgré que c'est toujours aussi excellent. Bon sa y est, j'ai la tune dans tête. Haha aller à Claire Lamarche. Muhahah c'est pas fou! J'imagine la scène avec Voldy qui voudrais retrouver. euh qui déjà. Ah! Oui, Harry après l'Avoir chercher pendant des années pour pouvoir enfin avoir ce combat final et savoir qui va vaincre.

-Alors Monsieur, euh, Voldemort! Pouvez-vous nous parler celui que vous recherchez. (Voldy, un sanglot dans la voix)

-Oui, je recherche Harry Potter depuis bientôt 5 ans afin de pouvoir le voir. J'ai pris tous les moyens possibles, des listes, des félétones, des retracements magique, j'ai même fait infiltrer des gens aux ministère de la magie pour le retrouver et ça n'a rien donner. J'ai même du séquestrer le vieux fou de Dumbledore afin de lui tirer les vers du nez et je n'ai jamais pu le savoir. Il est très facile à reconnaître. Cheveux noirs en broussailles, yeux verts émeraudes, des lunettes ronde et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, nul autre qu'un chef d'œuvre de moi-même et vêtu probablement de robes.

-Y a t'il une raison spéciale pour laquelle vous le recherchez?

-Oui, je voudrais qu'on puisse en finir une fois pour toute, afin qu'après qu'il soit mort, je puisse étendre ma suprématie sur ce monde et le débarrasser de ces être inférieurs que sont les Moldus.

-Moldus?!

-Oh! Non! Ne me dites pas que je suis dans une émission remplie de Moldus. J'en ai trop dévoilé. Je suis désolé Madame Lamarche, mais je vais devoir tuer tout le monde non-sorcier ici présent.

-Mais. Mais .. Ne voulez pas revoir votre ami avant?

-Il est ici?!

-On vous demande d'accueillir Monsieur Harry Potter sur le plateau.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici?!

-Harry Voldy cours dans les bras de Harry, les larmes sur le visage! Harry! Tu m'as tellement manqué. Nos petites disputes et tous le tralala. Je suis si heureux de te revoir! Mais bon ressaisisont nous, nous avons un compte à régler, dit-il en reprenant son ton habituel..

À suivre.

Nah c poche, dit le. juste une inspiration du moment. peut etre a etre développer plus tard avec dotre perso.. Mais bon, on verra. T'as trouvé que je restais moi meme?! Moi je trouve que je suis beaucoup moins gèner sur MSN qu'en personne. Lol! Peut-être que ça change de quoi, mais bon, si tu trouves que je ne change pas! C'est cool! Toi non plus ça ne change pas!! Hummm!! Vive les vacances pour une semaine. Ah oops, tu ne l'est pas toi! C'est la semaine prochaine lol! Mais bon, ça sera a ton tour de m'écoeurer la semaine prochaine!! Quand j'arriverai avec ma pile de livre entre les bras, mon air exténué des dernières semaines, en pestant contre mes 30 heures de cours et des profs qui donnent trop de devoirs lololol! Menfin. Donc c'est pas mal ca. Je vais te laisser. Je crois que ta RAR est suffisamment longue lol!! Tu as presque une page complète seulement a toi loL! Les autres vont être jaloux lol!-X-

Lunicorne : La voici la suite! Merci pour ton review et bonne lecture.

Magali : Je suis d'accord avec toi. Je trouve même que c'est Sirius qui prends toute la place et ne laisse pas la chance à James et Lily de pouvoir rencontrer leur fils. Menfin, si ça n'aurais été rien que de moi, j'aurais changé bien des affaires dans ce chapitre, mais comme je ne suis pas l'auteur, je n'ai pas trop le choix de le laisser comme ça! Bon, je sais que je répète souvent que je ne suis que la traductrice, mais enfin. Merci pour ta review. C'est le fun de savoir ce que les gens pensent réellement. Merci

Sarah Potter: Merci pour ton commentaire. Voici la suite!

Nataku19 : Je suis contente que ça te plaise autant! C'est vrai que c'est cool que tout le monde soit vivant. Enfin, voici la suite.

gaelle gryffondor: Hehe Merci de ton très bon compliment. Voici la suite

Miss Potter 95: Merci d'adorer autant cette fic. Ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre. Voici la suite.

Chapitre 13 :

Le lendemain matin, Harry se fit réveiller par un oreiller qui avait été lancé sur lui. Il ouvrit les yeux tentant de

s'habituer à la luminosité ambiante en regardant aux alentours et prit ses lunettes au passage. Il put enfin voir que devant lui se tenait James, Lily, Remus et Sirius qui le regardaient avec un sourire mauvais.

Harry bailla et regarda son horloge pour s'apercevoir qu'il était sept heures trente du matin.

" Pourquoi m'avez-vous réveillés si tôt ? C'est samedi ! " Dit Harry en réprimant un bâillement.

" Oh ! Comme c'est gentil, n'est-ce pas ? ! On te réveille pour t'annoncer de bonnes nouvelles et tout ce que nous recevons comme réponse c'est " Pourquoi m'avez-vous réveillez ? " ! Charmant! " Répondit James d'un ton sarcastique.

" Bien alors ! Quelle est cette bonne nouvelle? " Demanda Harry, soudainement curieux.

" Comme tu ne sembles pas très réceptif, nous ne te le dirons pas! " Dit Lupin en prenant un faux air hautain et en croisant les bras.

Lily rit en voyant Sirius qui dansait la valse dans le dortoir.

" Allez! Dites-moi-le! " Supplia Harry, plus curieux que jamais.

James soupira et sourit.

" Bien, si tu veux vraiment le savoir. "

" Je suis LIBRE! " S'écria Sirius d'une voix emplie de bonheur.

Harry cligna les yeux durant quelques instants, pas très sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu ; l'information prenant du temps à se rendre à son cerveau. (NdT : Je suis bien d'accord, mettons qu'à cette heure là, moi aussi ça prend du temps lolol. Même si je suis souvent levée depuis un boute. L'art de se coucher tard et de se lever tôt et d'être croûte pendant longtemps) Lorsque l'information s'eut finalement rendue, Harry sourit à pleines dents.

" Sérieusement! Tu es libre!? "

" Oui! JE SUIS LIBRE, LIBRE, LIBRE! " Cria Sirius en sautant sur place, ressemblant davantage à un enfant qu'à un homme d'un certain âge.

Harry se mit à sauter sur son lit.

" Tu es libre! TU ES LIBRE! YÉÉ! " S'écria Harry .

Il sauta en bas de son lit et alla serrer Sirius dans ses bras, qui l'attrapa et le fit tourner en rond avant de l'entraîner dans une valse de la victoire, ce qui fit rire Lily, James et Remus.

" Errrrrg! "

Un gémissement endormi parvint du lit de Ron. Harry sourit et prit son oreiller avant de frapper Ron avec. Ce dernier essaya tant bien que mal de s'asseoir en tentant d'éviter les coups de polochons.

" Harry, ARRÈTE ÇA! TU NE VOIS PAS QUE J'ESSAIE DE DORMIR? " S'écria Ron en attrapant une extrémité de sa couette et en la ramenant au-dessus de sa tête.

Harry ne tint pas compte de ce qu'il avait crié et tira sur la couette pour le découvrir. Ron était étendu, frissonnant dans son léger pyjama, dû au retrait de sa couverture. (NdT Bah vous savez. quand vous avez froid quand vous vous levez le matin là ! Lol) Il s'assied de nouveau dans son lit.

" Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi? Pourquoi m'as-tu réveillé? " Dit-il en se frottant les yeux.

" SIRIUS EST LIBRE! " Lui cria Harry dans les oreilles.

Ron sembla plus réveillé cette fois.

" Sirius est libre? Vraiment? "

Harry acquiesça et se mit à sauter sur son lit à nouveau. Ron lâcha un cri de joie à son tour, avant de se mettre à imiter Harry. Remus, pendant ce temps, riait d'hystérie était toujours aux côtés de James et Lily, qui pleuraient de rires devant l'étrange comportement de Sirius. Il agissait comme un enfant, criant sa joie.

Neville, Dean, Seamus, James (Jr), Sirius(Jr), Remus (tjs Jr) et Peter (Jr) lâchèrent des grognements endormis ou encore des :

« FERMEZ LÀ! " Harry et Ron ne semblaient pas être dans la possibilité immédiate de pouvoir contenir leur joie. À la fin, Harry pleurait de joie et serrait toujours Sirius dans ses bras. (NdT : Est-ce que c'est moi ou bien Harry semble plus heureux pour Sirius que du fait d'avoir retrouver ses parents?) Éventuellement, Lily, James, Sirius, Lupin, Harry et Ron (Adultes pour les Maraudeurs et Lily) sortirent du dortoir. Harry, Ron et Sirius continuèrent leur petite danse ici et là.

" Alors, quand est-ce que Sirius a été libéré? " Demanda Harry à son père et à sa mère.

" La nuit dernière, " Répondit James. " Lily et moi, nous sommes rendus au Ministère et nous nous sommes expliqués. Ils ont refusé de nous croire au début, puisque nous étions sensés être mort, mais après avoir révélé quelques petites informations que seulement nous pouvions savoir, nous leur avons déclar

l'innocence de Sirius et la traîtrise de Peter, et, Dieu merci, ils nous ont cru! "

Harry sauta, entraînant Ron avec lui au passage. Soudainement, un bâillement et un murmure put être entendu, provenant du coin des filles.

" Pattenrond! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Il est sept heures trente du matin! " Dit la voix d'Hermione qui se répercutait jusque dans la salle commune.

" HERMIONE! C'EST HARRY! DESCEND ICI! NOUS AVONS DE BONNES NOUVELLES! " Cria Harry.

Hermione descendit rapidement dans la salle commune et regarda tout le monde avec des yeux grands ouverts.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? " Demanda Hermione, cherchant son souffle.

" C'est Sirius! Il est LIBRE!" S'écria Harry, toujours sautant et étreignant Sirius encore une fois.

Hermione eut une expression de joie et des larmes de bonheur coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle serra Sirius dans ses bras, et ensuite Harry.

" Oh! Harry, c'est merveilleux! Tu as maintenant tes parents et ton parrain! " Dit Hermione.

Harry la serra à son tour, et sourit à Ron.

Soudainement, tous devinrent silencieux, entendant quelqu'un descendre les escaliers du côté des garçons. Tous regardèrent pour voir Neville se frotter les yeux et regarder au tour. Sa mâchoire tomba de stupéfaction en voyant Lily et James. Il laissa ensuite échapper un petit cri de terreur en voyant Sirius. Il s'apprêtait à se mettre à crier lorsque Harry couvrit sa bouche de sa main.

" C'est correct, nous allons t'expliquer. " Murmura Harry.

Neville acquiesça, alors qu'Harry retirait sa main de la bouche de Neville. Après avoir tout expliquer à Neville, celui-ci sourit et semblait heureux.

" Oh! Harry, je suis sûre que tu es tout excité à propos de ça, maintenant que tu as ta famille! "

Harry acquiesça vigoureusement de la tête.

" Alors, tu nous crois? " Demanda Ron en regardant Neville curieusement.

Neville fit oui de la tête.

" Bien sûr que je vous crois! Vous êtes mes amis, alors pourquoi vous me mentiriez? En plus, si Sirius était réellement un meurtrier, ne vous aurait-il pas déjà tous tuer? " Questionna Neville, en regardant Harry. (NdT : Muhahaha un petit délire du moment en lisant ça : Et c'est à ce moment que Sirius prit Harry à la gorge en criant : c'est exactement le moment que j'attendais. Muhahahhahahahahahhahah! (Rire infernal) / Bon retournons à la vraie histoire.)

Harry affirma que oui.

" Euh. Professeur, je sais que ce n'est probablement pas le bon moment de ramener ça, mais, à propos de l'essaie que vous nous avez donné sur les Patronus, j'ai eu quelques difficultés à trouver de l'information sur le sujet. Serait-il possible de vous. vous m'accordiez un peu plus de temps? " Demanda Neville, lui faisant un regard suppliant.

Lupin sourit et acquiesça.

" Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Hermione de t'aider? Je suis sûr que ça ne la dérangera pas, si tu es vraiment dans le trouble. En plus, elle est une de mes meilleures élèves! »

Hermione rougit avant de murmurer :

" J'adorerais t'aider Neville. "

Ron et Harry se sourirent. Ron tendit la main en souriant.

" Paie-moi! Je te l'avais dit qu'Hermione avait un faible pour Lupin! Ça fait donc 10 Gallions pour moi!"

Hermione rougit encore plus. Mais, cette fois, elle avait une expression de fureur sur son visage.

"Je n'ai PAS un faible pour le Professeur Lupin!" s'écria-t-elle.

" Alors, c'est soit Lupin ou Sirius, un ou l'autre." Dit Harry d'un ton suggestif.

"Quoi?"

" Nous savons que tu aimes un de ces deux là. Nous t'avons entendu parler de ça avec Ginny aux Quartiers Général" Lui dit Ron.

Hermione leur lança un regard perçant.

"Vous espionniez nos conversations privées!" Dit Hermione au travers de ses dents, tentant de prendre sa baguette.

Les yeux de Ron s'ouvrirent de terreur alors qu'Harry semblait appréhender ce qui allait arriver.

" Voyons, Hermione! Ce n'était qu'un petit pari. Tu n'as pas besoin de te frustrer pour ça."

" DE ME QUOI?"

Les yeux d'Hermione s'arrondirent de fureur alors que Harry et Ron la regardait, alarmés. Neville semblait inquiet pendant que Sirius et Remus ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire dans leur barbe. Lily et James, eux, regardaient la scène avec intérêt.

"Tu n'as pas besoin d'être offensée!" Dit Ron.

"Oh! Vraiment?" Dit Hermione, semblant légèrement ennuyé.

"Alors ! Qui aimes-tu? Lupin ou Sirius? Je suis sûr que c'est Sirius." Dit Harry.

" Tu dis ça parce que c'est ton parrain. " Dit Ron en souriant.

Harry haussa les épaules.

" Je n'ai PAS un faible pour Sirius ! Mais Ginny, Oui!"

Aussitôt qu'elle eut prononcé ses paroles, elle mit rapidement ses mains sur sa bouche, les regardant avec horreur alors qu'Harry, Neville et Ron la regardaient avec incrédulité. Les yeux de Sirius s'ouvrirent de surprise alors que Remus riait toujours. Lily tapa son front avec sa main alors que James la regardait, inquiet.

"Ginny a un faible pour Sirius? Vraiment?" Dit Harry avec intérêt.

Hermione jura dans un souffle et lança un regard perçant à Harry et Ron.

"Vous n'allez pas lui dire que je vous l'ai dit! Elle avait confiance en moi, que je ne le dirais pas à personne! "

Harry acquiesça et sourit.

" Hermione, depuis quand ne saurais-je pas garder un secret?"

Hermione réfléchit à la question durant un moment et regarda finalement Harry, incertaine.

" Bien, je ne me rappelle pas que tu ais colportés aucun secret que Ron ou moi t'ais raconté."

" Alors, tu vois? Je suis un de vos bons amis. Je ne le dirai pas à Ginny." Rassura Harry.

Sirius rit, et murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à : " Ne jamais faire confiance à un Potter."

"Alors?" Dit Neville, tentant de changer de sujet. " Avez-vous trouvez des cavaliers et cavalières pour le bal de Noël?"

Harry, Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent. Neville soupira.

"J'allais encore te le demander, Hermione, mais je crois que tu es déjà prise."

Hermione lui lança un regard d'excuse. Lily le regarda de façon à vouloir paraître sympathique. Harry donna un coup dans l'estomac de Ron pour éviter qu'il éclate de rire.

"Alors. Avec qui tu y vas?" Demanda Neville, curieux.

" En fait." Hermione tourna subitement au rouge " J-j'y vais avec Ron. "

Les yeux de Neville s'agrandirent en choc et avec une certaine lueur d'amusement.

"Ron?! Sérieusement?!"

Hermione le regarda, bouche bée.

"Pourquoi? Quel est le problème si j'y vais avec Ron?" Demanda Hermione.

" Bien . " Neville scruta les alentours, incertain. " C'est juste le fait que lui et toi, êtes toujours en chicane. Par

exemple, en troisième, vous vous êtes fâchés parce que ton chat avait mangé son rat et il ne t'a pas parlé pendant cinq mois."

Tous ceux présent dans la salle se tendirent au mot ''rat''.

"Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de mal?"

"Non, non, ce n'est rien. En réalité, c'est peut-être mieux si je te disais tout."

"Quoi?"

"Bon, tu connais Peter Pettigrew?"

Neville acquiesça.

"Alors, c'était le rat de Ron, sous la forme d'un Animagus non-enregistré."

Les yeux de Neville s'ouvrirent de stupeur.

Ça expliquerait pourquoi il lui manquait un doigt. J'ai entendu parler de ce qui était arrivé. Je trouvais ça étrange que le rat de Ron avait un doigt en moins!" (NdT: Intelligent ce Neville....)

"Tu le soupçonnais?" Demanda Hermione, surprise.

"D'une certaine façon. Mais j'ai chassé cette idée de mon esprit. Je croyais que je devenais stupide."

"Neville, tu es plus brillant que tu en à l'air." Lui dit Harry.

Neville, lui, était content de cette remarque.

"Merci Harry!"

"De toute façon, on s'éloigne du sujet. Je souhaite juste que vous ne vous vous mettiez pas à vous crier par la tête et que tout le monde va arrêter pour vous regarder." Ajouta Neville en plaçant ses mains ensemble en faisant assemblant de prier.

Harry rit, alors que Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, incertains.

"Avec qui tu y vas Harry? Avec Lavande encore?"

" Non, j'y vais avec Cho Chang." Répondit Harry.

Neville le regarda, impressionné.

"Cho Chang? La Serdaigle de sixième année?

Harry acquiesça.

"L'attrapeuse de Serdaigle?"

Le coeur d'Harry sauta un battement.

"Ouais, elle"

"Hey, ça me fait penser! Harry, tu as devant toi le nouveau Gardien de Gryffondor." Dit Ron en bombant le torse de fierté.

Harry le regarda, cherchant ses mots.

"Quand étaient les sélections?" Demanda Harry.

"Hier soir, à 7h. J'ai cru que tu aurais voulu un peu de temps seul avec tes parents, alors j'ai dit au reste de l'équipe que tu étais malade et ils l'ont cru."

"Mon Dieu! Trois Weasley dans la même équipe de Quidditch! Quelqu'un sauvez-nous! "Harry fit semblant d'être traumatisé, mais tout se termina par des éclats de rire.

Ron sourit.

"Fred et George étaient fiers que je fasse partit de l'équipe et ils ont envoyé une lettre nos parents pour leur dire."

"Eh! Bien ça alors! Un préfet et en plus le Gardien de Gryffondor! Il n'y a rien qui peut t'arrêter maintenant! N'est-ce pas??"

James regarda Ron avec des yeux ronds.

"Tu es un préfet?"

Ron se tortilla, mal à l'aise et acquiesça.

"Mais je pense toujours que Harry aurait fait un bien meilleur préfet que moi parce qu'il a affronté plus de chose et qu'il a de meilleures notes que moi et que..."

"Ron, Tais-toi! Tu le mérite." Lui dit Harry. " De toutes façons, un Potter... Préfet?... Non je ne crois pas! De toutes façons, je suis trop occupé avec le Quidditch et les retenues..."

James eut un sourire en coin.

"J'ai été Préfet-en-Chef, mais je n'ai jamais été nommé Préfet."

Harry sourit à son tour.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par trop occupé en retenue ? Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir vu là?" Demanda Lupin, curieux.

"Rogue" Dit Harry.

"Ah!" Lupin eut un sourire en coin. "Ça expliquerait tout!"

"Snivellus?" Dit James, curieux.

"Il enseigne ici, Cornedrue, Maître des potions." Ajouta Lupin.

James sourit.

"Il est toujours sur mon dos! Il est horrible et il dit toujours que je suis exactement comme toi!" Harry fit une grimace. " Je le déteste."

"Il a dit que tu es comme moi? Mais l'es-tu?"

Harry partait pour acquiescer mais il y repensa.

"Oui, je brise plusieurs règles, par exemple, être en dehors du lit après le couvre-feu. Habituellement, je prends la cape d'invisibilité et la carte du Maraudeur." Expliqua Harry. " Mais je ne comprends pas comment..."

"Quoi?"

"Ou encore, quand tu as eu accès à la carte du Maraudeur et que tu passais ton temps à aller à Pré-au-Lard sans en avoir la permission." (NdT: Ouff je suis toute perdue la...) Lui dit Hermione.

Harry sourit.

"Oh! Ouais!"

" En fait, tu me rappelles quelques chose Hermione." Dit Lupin, en fouillant dans ses poches et en y ressortant un morceau de parchemin.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda Ron.

" Bien, quand Harry s'est fait prendre par Rogue, il lui a demandé de vider ses poches. Quand Harry l'a fait, Rogue a pris la carte et il a dit quelque chose comme : Professeur Severus Rogue, Maître des

Potions, te demande de révéler ton secret."

"Ouais et alors?"

Ron haussa les sourcils.

" Quand c'est arrivé, je crois que M. Conedrue, Patmol, Lunard et Queuedver ont surement dû répliquer quelque chose, Non??"

"Ouais!" Dit Harry, qui ne comprenait toujours pas ou il voulait en venir.

"Alors, Harry. As-tu déjà eu une chance de lire ce que ça disait?" Demanda Lupin.

Harry fit non de la tête et Rémus lui sourit.

"C'est une bonne chose que je les aie transcrites alors."

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville étaient stupéfaient. Harry attrapa le parchemin avant de le lire rapidement et de partir à rire comme un malade.

"Qu'est-ce que ça dit?" Demanda Hermione, curieuse.

"Ça dit:"Mr. Lunard présente ses compliments au Professeur Rogue et lui demande de garder son é-énorme..."

Ron partit à rire et à se rouler sur le plancher. Neville prit la feuille sur le plancher et se mit à la lire avant de s'effondrer de rire à son tour.

Hermione soupira.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait juste la lire ?»

"Je vais le faire" Dit Neville en se raclant la gorge.

"Mr.Lunard présente ses compliments au Professeur Rogue et lui demandent de garder son énorme nez ailleurs que dans les affaires des autres."

James, Sirius et Lily rirent à leur tour.

" Elle est bonne celle-là, Lunard!" Dit Sirius, essuyant ses larmes tant il riait.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda une voix rauque.

Tous se tournèrent pour voir les jeunes James, Sirius, Remus et Peter entrer dans la salle commune.

"On fait juste lire quelque chose que vous avez écrit au Professeur Rogue." Répondit Ron, toujours en riant.

Le jeune James sembla intrigué.

"Vraiment? Qu'avons nous écrit?

"Attendez, ils sont mieux de connaître toute l'histoire" Dit Hermione. "Parce que sinon, elles ne sauront pas du tout de quoi on parle."

Avant que Harry put commencer à expliquer, Lily et Ginny descendit des dortoirs en se frottant les yeux.

"Vos rires nous ont réveillés." Dit Ginny d'un ton irrité.

"Ceci va vous remettre d'aplomb." Dit Harry et en racontant rapidement les événements de la troisième année.

"Ça c'est ce que vous avez écrit." Dit Harry, en se mettant à lire.

"Mr. Lunard présente ses compliments au Professeur Rogue et lui demande de garder son é-énorme..."

Comme Ron l'eut fait, Harry s'écroula de rire sur le plancher pleurant de rire. Ginny lui lança un regard inquiet.

"Ok, je vais continuer à lire alors," Leur dit Neville. "Mr.Lunard présente ses compliments au Professeur Rogue et lui demandent de garder son énorme nez ailleurs que dans les affaires des autres."

Lily et Ginny rirent.

"Professeur Lupin, je ne vous aurais jamais imaginé être aussi dur."

Lupin rit et fit signe à Neville de continuer. Celui-ci s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Mr. Cornedrue est d'accord avec Mr.Lupin et voudrait ajouter que le Professeur Rogue est tout simplement affreux."

Encore une fois, la salle fut emplie de rires.

"Mr. Patmol..."

"Ça ça devrait être intéressant!" Murmura Lupin.

Neville lui lança un regard noir.

"Désolé Professeur, mais j'essaie de lire."

Lupin était estomaqué.

"Désolé Neville, continue''

"Mr. Patmol voudrait démontrer son étonnement de voir qu'un imbécile comme lui ait pu devenir Professeur."

Nouveaux Rires.

"Et finalement, Mr. Queuedver souhaite au Professeur Rogue une bonne nuit et lui dit d'aller se laver les cheveux s'il ne veut pas ressembler à une balle toute gluante."

À la fin de la lecture, tous étaient étendus de rire sur le plancher se tenant les côtes.

Un peu plus tard, lorsque tous se furent calmer, Ron réussit à ajouter :

« Si Fred et George étaient ici et qu'ils apprenaient que vous étiez les Maraudeurs, ils vous voueraient un culte. »

« Quoi? Qui sont les Maraudeurs? » Dit George alors que sa tête apparaissait de derrière la porte des garçons de 7ième.

Ron sourit à Harry et ils secouèrent la tête comme s'il n'en savait rien.

« On en a aucune idée »

Fred et George apparurent en pyjama rouge écarlate, lançant un regard curieux à Ron et à Harry.

George croisa les bras et eut un sourire mauvais.

« Ronald Weasley, si tu ne me dis pas qui sont les Maraudeurs, nous allons te jouer un de ses tours dont tu te souviendras tout le restant de tes jours. »

« Qui se fera dès maintenant! » Dit Fred avec un sourire machiavélique tout en s'avançant vers Ron, qui recula de peur.

« Ok, ok! Je vais vous le dire. » Cria un Ron terrifié.

« Alors... Qui sont-ils? »

« Bien, ils sont dans cette pièce. C'est tout ce que je vous dis. »  
  
Fred et George lancèrent un coup d'œil autour et finirent par s'arrêter à l'endroit où la version âgée de James, Sirius et Rémus se tenaient.

Les yeux des jumeaux s'ouvrirent de stupeur.

« Non ! »

Sirius sourit et répondit : « Oui! »

Ils se tinrent là, trop sous le choc pour bouger.

« Est-ce que ça veux dire que le Professeur Lupin...? » Demanda George en regardant Lupin qui acquiesça.

« ARRRRRRR!!!! Le Professeur Lupin est un Maraudeur! » S'écria Fred.

Fred et George tombèrent à genoux et se mirent à faire des révérences.

« Inclinez-vous tous devant les Grands Maraudeurs! »

James, Sirius et Rémus, accompagnés de Ron et de Harry se mirent à rire.

Soudainement, George se releva. Il pointa Rémus.

« Tu es Lunard, n'est-ce pas? »

Lupin fit oui de la tête. George sembla fier de lui. Fred lui continuait de les regarder.

« Ce qui veut dire que J'AI ÉTÉ AMI AVEC 2 DES MARAUDEURS PENDANT DEUX ANNÉES COMPLÊTES?! »

Lupin et Black se regardèrent avant de se tourner vers les jumeaux et d'acquiescer.

« Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! C'EST INCROYABLE! Est-ce que vous voulez nous aider avec nos tours. Ils en ont vraiment besoin. » Dit Fred, qui cria lorsque George lui donna une tape derrière la tête.

« Il ne faut pas leur demander ça comme ça, voyons...! »

« Oh! C'est vrai! »

Fred et George s'inclinèrent donc.

« Oh! Grand Maraudeurs. S'il vous plait, aidez-nous avec nos tours! Nous savons que nous ne pouvons atteindre votre égal, mais nous sommes la nouvelle génération de briseurs-de-règles et nous avons définitivement besoin de l'aide d'experts. »

Tous partirent à rire, alors que James, au travers des larmes ( de rire) ajouta :

« Levez-vous, jeune briseurs-de-règles, nous vous enseignerons, n'ailliez craintes. »

Fred et George bondirent sur leurs pieds.

« On va aller se changer le plus rapidement possible et après nous allons aller jouer un tour sur les Serpentards! »

Sur ce ils se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir sous le rire des autres.

Lorsque tout le monde se fut calmer, Ron se tourna vers Ginny.

"Alors?" Dit-il tranquillement. " As-TU un cavalier pour le bal?"

Ginny rougit et acquiesça.

"Qui est-ce?" Demanda Ron. " C'est peut-être mieux de me le dire parce que je vais finir par le découvrir."

Ginny rougit encore plus et pointa les 4 jeunes Maraudeurs. Elle pointait Sirius en particulier, qui regardait le plafond comme s'il s'était mit à parler subitement.

Ron, Harry, Hermione, Lupin et Sirius ouvrirent la bouche de stupéfaction.

"Tu sors avec Sirius?!" Dit Harry, incrédule.

Ginny acquiesça. Ron lança un regard perçant en direction du jeune Sirius.

"Black, je veux te parler! Immédiatement!

Sirius haussa les sourcils et regarda Ron. Ensemble, ils quittèrent la salle commune des Gryffondors. Sirius le plus âgé avait une expression défaite.

"Oh mon dieu, j'espère qu'il ne m'arrachera pas la tête."

"Non, il va probablement te traiter comme d'habitude: Ne sort pas avec ma soeur à moins que tu tiennes absolument à mourir. Ainsi qu'il va probablement envoyer Fred et George comme protecteurs pour Ginny et qu'ils vont te harceler pour le restant de mes jours, afin que tu sois toujours correcte avec elle" Expliqua Harry alors que Ginny tournais au rouge.

Soudainement, James se leva et regarda Harry.

"Je crois que je vais moi-même descendre pour me trouver quelque chose à manger. Je meurs de faim!" Si tu vas te changer, je pourrais te porter juste que dans la Grande Salle si tu veux!"

Harry se sentit rougir.

"Je ne veux pas que le monde se moque de moi."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, parce que s'ils le font, je vais leur lancer un mauvais sort." Dit James d'un ton rassurant.

"Très bien, Je crois que Dumbledore va annoncer à tout le monde à propos de la renaissance de tes parents, ainsi que..."

"L'innocence de Sirius va être déclarée au déjeuner, pas vrai?" Demanda Harry.

James acquiesça.

"Bon et bien, je suis peut-être mieux d'aller me changer" et sur ce il quitta la salle commune des Gryffondor et alla mettre sa robe à toute vitesse.

Review SVP


End file.
